P R E C I O U S
by FuRaHeart
Summary: Kepergian Itachi membawa dampak besar bagi hidup Sasuke dan Sakura. Terbelit dalam jalinan takdir antara cinta, dendam dan sandiwara. Apa yang harus dipilih, pantaskah mereka saling memiliki, bila sesuatu yang berharga masih selalu tersimpan dan tak bisa dibuang dari hati?/[UPDATE] Chapter 5 : IMPERFECT
1. PAIR

**Awalnya tak ada cinta. Hanya kepura-puraan.**

**Sasuke datang dengan dendam.**

"Untuk kakak yang sudah dicampakan olehnya…"

...

**Awalnya tak ada cinta. Hanya memanfaatkan.**

**Sakura tak ingin membuang kenangannya.**

"Untuk kekasih yang sudah mencampakanku…"

...

**Awalnya tak ada cinta. Tapi takdir seolah mengikat mereka.**

**Bagaimanapun juga keduanya selalu menyayangi orang yang sama.**

...

Kepergian Itachi membawa dampak besar bagi hidup Sasuke dan Sakura. Terbelit dalam jalinan takdir antara cinta, dendam dan sandiwara. Apa yang harus dipilih, pantaskah mereka saling memiliki, bila sesuatu yang berharga masih selalu tersimpan dan tak bisa dibuang dari hati?

* * *

=0=0=0=0=0=

**PRECIOUS: Chapter 1**

=0=0=0=0=0=

**Pair: **SasuSaku, slight–ItaSaku

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**WARNING:** AU,OOC, typo, alur GaJe cerita se-mau-gue.

Story by

**FuRaHeart**

~Happy Reading~

* * *

.

.

.

**.#**

**26 Maret 20xx**

**.#**

Lonceng-lonceng kecil yang terpajang di atas daun pintu sebuah toko aksesoris berbunyi tatkala seorang pemuda berambut raven berangsur masuk.

"Selamat datang." Dengan ramah dan senyuman, pelayan toko menyambutnya. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Aku mau mengambil pesanan ini." kata pemuda itu seraya menyerahkan selembar kertas.

"Oh, milik tuan Uchiha." Tak menunggu lama pelayan itu pun lekas mengambil dua kotak barang pesanan yang sesuai tertera pada bon. "Ini, silahkan di cek dulu."

Perlahan pemuda itu membuka kotak pesanannya. Satu senyuman tampak mengembang di bibir wajah tampan sang pemuda tatkala dia lihat dua buah kalung dengan liontin berbeda bentuk di dalam kotak tersebut. Yang satu adalah liontin berbentuk kipas. Dihiasi dengan batu-batu _ruby_ kecil berwarna merah berpadu putih yang membentuk simbol dari nama keluarga yang disandangnya. Dia balikan liontin kipas itu dan tampaklah ukiran sebuah huruf 'S' diatasnya. Sedangkan liontin satunya lagi adalah liontin berbentuk bunga Sakura. Susunan batu-batu merah muda yang menghiasinya tampak cantik dan berkilauan. Cocok dan sesuai dengan bayangan pemuda itu akan sketsa design pesanannya. Sama seperti liontin kipas tadi, dibalik bunga Sakura itu pun sama-sama terukir satu huruf 'S'.

"Iya, benar. Ini memang pesananku." kata pemuda itu.

Usai mengecek barang, dia selesaikan sebentar urusan pembayarannya. Menandatangani bukti kuitansi dengan membubuhkan nama 'Itachi Uchiha' pada selembar kertas. "Ehm, tolong sekalian dibungkus terpisah ya!" pintanya kemudian. Sementara dia tampak serius memilih kartu-kartu ucapan yang terpajang di salah satu rak samping kasir.

"Dua-duanya, tuan?" tanya si pelayan. Itachi menjawab hanya dengan anggukan. "Oh, maaf, kukira mungkin salah satunya mau anda ambil langsung, karena kupikir ini kalung pasangan."

"Hahaha, bukan. Itu hadiah untuk dua orang berbeda." kata Itachi. Pemuda itu kini sibuk menuliskan sesuatu pada dua kartu ucapan selamat.

"Hadiah ulang tahun?" tanya si pelayan kembali berbasa-basi, sementara dengan telaten dia bungkus hadiahnya.

"Iya,..." jawab Itachi sambil tersenyum, "Hadiah untuk adikku dan pacarku, hehe~..."

...

...

...

* * *

**.#**

**Bandara Iwagakure, 27 Maret 20xx**

**.#**

"Serius, Nii-san mau kembali ke sana sekarang?" tanya seorang pemuda berseragam _gakuran_ SMA dengan potongan rambut raven aneh mencuat ke belakang.

Itachi yang duduk di bangku sampingnya mengangguk-angguk. Dia tengah sibuk melihat-lihat brosur jadwal perjalanan pesawat. "Iya, aku punya urusan besok. Jadi secepatnya harus segera pulang ke Konoha."

"Rumahmu kan disini, konyol sekali kembali ke Konoha malah disebut pulang."

"Haah, kau itu Sasuke..." dengus Itachi, "Masih tak suka kakakmu ini pergi ke Konoha ya?"

"Hn." jawab sang adik yang bernama Sasuke itu sambil kerucutkan sedikit bibirnya.

"Tenang saja, setiap bulan aku juga kan rutin pulang ke Iwa."

"Tapi minggu ini kau hanya pulang sehari. Baru juga datang kemarin, sekarang sudah mau pergi lagi. Apa tak bisa setidaknya dua hari lagi kau di sini sampai akhir pekan? Kita kan sudah janji mau _hiking_ bareng. Terus kau juga mau menemaniku..."

"Heh, baka ototou~..." timpal Itachi menghadapi gerutuan Sasuke. "Kau itu sudah besar, berhentilah bersikap manja padaku." Uchiha sulung itu mendorong-dorong kening si Uchiha bungsu, "Lagipula apa-apaan kau ini, bahkan sampai sengaja bolos sekolah hanya untuk mengantarku ke bandara. Bagaimana kalau Too-san tahu, kena marah lho~..."

"Habisnya, siapa juga yang mendadak mau pergi? Nii-san kan..."

"Heh, sudah berapa kali kubilang. Mulai sekarang kau harus biasakan hidup tanpa bergantung padaku dong. Bagaimana kalau nanti suatu saat aku tak ada?"

"Jangan bicara gitu." sanggah Sasuke, "Apapun yang terjadi kau harus kembali pulang kemari kan?"

"Hahaha~... iya, iya, aku akan selalu pulang padamu. Puas?!"

"Hn."

"Atau kalau aku tak pulang, kau mau menyusulku? Bagaimana Sasuke, minat pergi ke Konoha? Dua tahun lagi kan kau lulus SMA. Cobalah ikut ujian Universitas Akatsuki. Kalau kau pasti bisa!"

"Hn." Sasuke tersenyum samar, sebelah alisnya terangkat. Niat itu memang sudah ada di hatinya. Mengikuti jejak Itachi adalah impiannya. Biar harus pergi ke tempat yang jauh seperti Konoha kelak.

"Yup, sudah waktunya..." kata Itachi, sekilas matanya menatap papan jadwal_, _melihat keterangan bahwa pesawat yang hendak ditumpanginya sudah bersiap untuk berangkat. Pemuda itu harus segera mengantri untuk menyerahkan tiket dan pasport. Seraya berdiri, dia rogoh salah satu isi kantong tas bawaannya. Mengambil sebuah kotak hadiah berbalut kertas kado biru motif bintang.

"Nih, buatmu..." katanya, sambil menyerahkan kotak itu pada Sasuke. Onyx sang adik menatap seolah berkata––Apa?–– "Hadiah ulang tahun." lanjut Itachi.

"Eh?! Masih lama kan..." heran Sasuke. Terlalu cepat lima bulan buatnya diberi hadiah ulang tahun yang jatuh pada tanggal 23 Juli.

Itachi tersenyum, "Aku takut nanti tak bisa menyerahkannya. Jadi sekarang saja."

"Wah, jangan bilang Nii-san tak akan pulang di hari ulang tahunku?!" protes Sasuke.

"Minggu di hari ulang tahunmu aku baru mau hadapi Ujian Akhir Semester, gimana kalau nanti aku gak dapat libur? Ya sudah sini, kembalikan padaku kalau kau tak mau." Itachi tengadahkan sebelah tangannya.

"Huh, iya deh aku terima." Sasuke berlagak gak butuh, padahal dalam hati dia senang sekali menerima hadiah itu dari Itachi. "Hn, tapi kalau bisa ntar pas hari-H nya kasih aku hadiah lain lagi ya kak, hehe~..."

"Ah, dasar kau ini..." gemas Itachi sambil sedikit mengacak-acak rambut adiknya, "Iya, nanti aku berikan hadiah lain. Nah, aku pergi dulu ya, sampai nanti Sasuke..." pamitnya seraya melenggangkan jenjang kaki panjangnya dan mulai menggiring koper bawaannya menuju antrian.

"Jaa~..." Sasuke tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil. Ditatapnya punggung sang kakak yang kini perlahan menjauh.

Sampai di antrian, setelah Itachi serahkan surat-surat perjalanannya pada petugas, pemuda itu sekali lagi berbalik dan melambai-lambaikan sebelah tangannya pada Sasuke. Sasuke jadi geli sendiri melihat tingkah kakaknya yang norak. Tapi dia pun angkat sebelah tangannya juga dan balas melambai.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, nii-san..." gumam Sasuke.

Tanpa tahu itu adalah saat terakhir baginya melihat senyuman dan paras tampan kakak lelakinya.

...

...

...

* * *

**.#**

**Juni 20xx**

**.#**

Kriiing. Kriiing. Kriiiiiiing...

Diawali suara dering telepon yang membawa kabar tak terduga,

"Moshi moshi."

"Dengan kediaman keluarga Itachi Uchiha?" tanya seseorang di seberang sana.

"Hn, ya."

"Kami dari kepolisian..."

Deg!... Sedikit perasaan tak enak mulai menyelimuti.

"Sore tadi terjadi sebuah kecelakaan. Kerabat anda salah satu korban. Kondisinya kritis dan sekarang ada di Rumah Sakit Konoha..."

Eeh…?!

…

…

…

* * *

**.#**

**20 Juli 20xx**

**.#**

Angin sepoi memainkan rerumputan liar yang tumbuh di pinggir jalan. Hembusan kencangnya menerbangkan dedaunan kering hingga jatuh berguguran, mengotori jalan setapak berbatu di sebuah komplek pemakaman. Samar-samar tercium harum bunga krisan yang terbawa angin. Suara gemerisik air sungai di kejauhan pun terdengar seolah ikut berduka. Langit tampak mendung dengan awan kelabu yang bergulung-gulung, semendung perasaan semua orang yang hadir di tempat itu. Suatu hari di musim gugur, pemakaman Itachi Uchiha, anak tercinta, kerabat terdekat, yang dikasihi dan disayangi semua orang.

Usai menabur bunga, Sasuke mulai merasa tak nyaman. Buru-buru dia terobos kerumunan orang-orang yang masih mengelilingi makam Itachi. Pemuda itu perlu menyingkir sejenak. Pergi menyendiri dengan perasaan sedihnya yang tersimpan dalam hati. Bagaimanapun juga peristiwa ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Sejujurnya dia masih belum ikhlas menerima kematian kakak lelaki satu-satunya itu. Padahal baru seminggu lalu Sasuke masih menemani Itachi selama dirawat di Rumah Sakit sebelum akhirnya dia meninggal.

Sejenak Sasuke menghela, menengadahkan kepala menantang langit. Pikirannya dipenuhi dengan sosok Itachi dan perlahan ini membuat hatinya teriris sakit. Jantung pemuda berusia 16 tahun itu berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya. Dia mulai merasa lemah. Mencoba untuk tak terjatuh, dengan tangan yang bergetar dia cengkeram kuat batang pohon yang ada didekatnya seraya jatuh dan duduk bersender. Onyx-nya yang kelam kini menerawang, menatap makam Itachi di kejauhan. Sementara cairan bening tampak mengalir membasahi pipinya. Sesuatu yang tak biasa dia lakukan. Pemuda itu menangis.

…

…

"Hoi, Sasu, kita pulang yuk!" panggil Kakashi. Semenit menunggu respon, tapi yang dipanggil sama sekali tak menyahut. Akhirnya pemuda 20 tahunan berambut perak itu putuskan untuk mendekat. "Sasuke! Dengar tidak? Ayo kita pulang!" ajak Kakashi sekali lagi. Dia guncangkan tubuh kerabatnya yang masih terdiam, tenggelam dalam pikiran dukanya yang tersembunyi.

Si pemuda berambut raven tersentak. Wajahnya tampak terkejut mendapati Kakashi telah berdiri di sampingnya. Terlihat sekali kalau dia baru sadar dari lamunannya. "Hn, apa?"

"Pulang." ucap Kakashi kembali mengulangi. "Kita pulang sekarang. Yang lain juga sudah pergi. Ibumu tadi pingsan lagi, jadi ayahmu sudah berangkat duluan. Kau ikut pulang bersamaku."

Sasuke gulirkan onyx-nya ke arah pemakaman. Di sekitar mereka suasana mulai tampak sepi. Satu per satu orang telah beranjak pergi. "Kau pulang duluan saja. Aku masih ingin berada di sini sebentar lagi." tolaknya.

Kakashi tak suka mendengar jawaban itu, terlebih lagi melihat keadaan Sasuke. Perlahan diraihnya tangan bocah Uchiha itu lalu mengajaknya berdiri. "Ayo pulang! Aku mohon. Aku tak suka melihatmu bersikap begini." Dengan setengah memaksa, Kakashi menarik Sasuke untuk turut berjalan bersamanya. Dirangkulnya bahu pemuda raven itu dengan erat seolah mengikatnya agar tak melarikan diri. "Kalau mau, kau bisa datang kesini lagi besok atau kapanpun juga sesukamu. Tapi hari ini sampai disini saja. Kita pulang. Aku tahu ini sulit. Kau tahu, sikapmu sungguh sangat mengkhawatirkan. Aku yakin Itachi pun pasti tak suka kalau melihatmu begini."

Entah mendengarkan perkataan Kakashi atau tidak, Sasuke masih terdiam. Tak berkomentar apapun, hanya mengikuti langkah Kakashi yang menyeretnya keluar dari komplek pemakaman. Sambil melirik Sasuke yang terdiam di sampingnya, dalam hati Kakashi pun ingin lakukan lebih dari ini. Ingin bisa menarik Sasuke keluar dari kesedihannya.

Di luar gerbang pemakaman, keluarga besar mereka dan pelayat lainnya telah bersiap untuk pergi. Sebelum sampai di parkiran mobil, Kakashi berpapasan dengan rombongan teman-teman Itachi yang datang jauh-jauh dari Konoha untuk melayat. Mereka hanya saling menyapa dan melempar senyum. Lain dengan Sasuke yang malah bersikap dingin dan tak bersahabat. Balas menatap tajam satu per satu teman Itachi. Itu kebiasannya setiap kali bertemu orang asing yang tak disukainya.

"Kalian akan langsung pulang ke Konoha?" tanya Kakashi sedikit berbasa-basi.

"Iya, begitulah. Di sini juga sudah tak ada lagi urusan…"

"Hati-hatilah di jalan. Terima kasih sudah datang kemari."

"Kau adiknya Itachi ya?" Salah satu dari mereka mencoba menyapa Sasuke. "Kami turut berduka. Sabar ya, kakakmu orang baik. Dia pasti beristirahat dengan tenang…"

"Tch, omong kosong." desis Sasuke. Suaranya nyaris berbisik, tapi terdengar cukup jelas di telinga Kakashi.

"Eu, maaf, sepertinya kami harus pulang sekarang. Sampai jumpa lagi. Permisi." sela Kakashi. Buru-buru dia pamit dan kembali menarik Sasuke pergi sebelum teman-teman Itachi mulai merasa tak nyaman dengan sikap kerabatnya itu.

…

"Apa-apaan sikapmu tadi?" protes Kakashi seraya bersiap melaju dengan mobil Jazz perak miliknya. "Mereka itu teman kakakmu. Tak seharusnya kau bersikap sinis pada mereka. Mereka jauh-jauh datang dari Konoha…"

"Huh, teman apanya? Apa mereka bisa disebut teman? Aku heran, untuk apa mereka datang kemari sedang saat Itachi-nii terbaring sakit, mana pernah mereka menjenguk atau sekedar memberinya _support_. Untuk apa ucapan duka itu sekarang, sama sekali tak akan membuat kakakku senang." gerutu Sasuke.

"Heh, kau…" Kakashi hendak menegur kembali, namun dia gantungkan kalimatnya ketika sejenak dia tatap Sasuke. Pemuda raven itu balas mendelik dan langsung memalingkan wajah, menatap keluar jendela mobil. Kembali bersikap acuh tak acuh. Sasuke terlihat begitu marah, apa karena dia terlalu berduka?

"Yah, sudahlah…" dengus Kakashi kemudian, lalu mulai injak gas mobilnya.

…

…

…

* * *

**.#**

**23 Juli 20xx**

**.#**

Saat Kakashi mengintip sedikit dari celah pintu yang terbuka, dia melihat Sasuke tengah duduk di tepi ranjang sambil melihat-lihat album foto. Pemuda raven itu terkadang terkekeh atau bergumam kecil, mengomentari beberapa foto dalam album. Meski sesekali tersenyum dan tertawa, tapi sorot mata Sasuke tetap memancarkan kesedihan. Di mata Kakashi, sikap Sasuke yang seperti itu terlihat seolah sedang menghibur dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke tampak berbeda. Orang yang tak mengenalnya mungkin tak kan merasa, dari luar memang terlihat kuat, tapi jauh di hatinya sekarang sangatlah rapuh. Meski tetap bersikap biasa, Sasuke si pemuda dingin tak berperasaan, berandalan sekolah yang suka berkelahi, orang yang dianggap tak mungkin menangis, ternyata bisa tetap merasa sedih bila kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga bagi dirinya.

Ada sedikit perasaan ragu dalam diri Kakashi ketika hendak menghampiri masuk ke dalam kamar. Sebenarnya dia tak ingin mengganggu, mungkin Sasuke perlu waktu untuk menyendiri. Meski tiga hari sudah berlalu, namun sekarang masih dalam masa berkabung. Dan bagi Sasuke, kepergian Itachi belum bisa sepenuhnya dia terima. Hal itu membuat Kakashi mulai merasa cemas.

"Yo,..." sapa Kakashi dari ambang pintu. Pemuda berambut perak itu menyender pada kusen sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Sedang apa kau?" tanyanya kemudian, sembari berjalan masuk dan duduk di samping Sasuke.

Sasuke sedikit sunggingkan bibirnya. "Lihat album foto. Ini foto-foto waktu kami masih kecil. Ada juga foto waktu festival sekolah, waktu pergi wisata, pas berkemah juga ada. Dia masih menyimpan semuanya." Sasuke sejenak terkekeh pelan, "Hehe, kalau aku sih mana ingat sama yang seperti ini. Dulu kupikir untuk apa menyimpan foto dalam album segala. Tapi kakakku, Itachi-nii sampai menyusunnya dengan rapih dan memberi komentar pada setiap lembar foto. Ada-ada saja. Sikapnya kekanak-kanakan."

"Tapi foto bisa menyimpan kenangan, kan?" kata Kakashi sembari membuka album bersampul merah yang tergeletak di dekatnya, "Aku juga jadi rindu dengan kejadian di masa lalu."

"Hn."

Sasuke bangkit dan berjalan menuju beranda kamar, kemudian duduk di atas pagar beton balkon itu. Dia tengadahkan kepalanya dan memandang langit yang terlihat biru. Hari ini tampak cerah, tak ada satu pun awan yang menggantung. Begitu pula angin yang berhembus menggemerisikan dedaunan di pepohonan dan menggetarkan lonceng angin yang tergantung diatas jendela kamar.

Criing…. Criiing… Suara beningnya ditengah keheningan terdengar menyejukkan.

Sambil merasakan tiupan angin sepoi menerpa wajah, Sasuke melihat ke sekeliling. Dia jadi teringat Itachi, kakak lelakinya yang menempati kamar ini bertahun-tahun lalu.

Sebuah kamar yang cukup luas dan nyaman, dengan beranda menghadap ke arah taman belakang rumah. Membuatnya terasa sejuk dan hangat. Cahaya mentari pagi selalu menerobos masuk melalui jendela yang menghadap ke arah timur. Tak seperti kamar cowok lainnya, kamar bercat kelabu ini tak terlalu berantakan. Itachi rajin membersihkannya. Menata rapih setiap koleksi kaset, CD, buku, komik dan _action figure_ anime favoritnya. Beberapa lembar poster game dan band favorit pun masih tertempel di tembok. Tapi tak sebanyak dulu yang hampir seluruh tembok di kamar ini tertutupi poster. Sejak lulus SMA, Itachi merombak semuanya. Setelah jadi mahasiswa, dia bilang ingin tampil sedikit dewasa. Sasuke jadi tertawa sendiri kala teringat hal itu. Mereka berdua perlu waktu lama untuk mencabut seluruh poster dan mengecat ulang tembok kamar yang terkelupas.

Biasanya saat Sasuke membuka pintu, Itachi tengah asyik memetik gitar atau sedang sibuk mengotak-atik komputernya. Lalu dengan wajah yang tersenyum, pemuda itu mempersilahkan adiknya masuk. Sebagian besar waktu bersama mereka habiskan untuk belajar, bermain game, menonton film, mendengarkan musik, mengobrol, bertukar pikiran, melakukan hal yang membuat hubungan mereka semakin akrab.

Beranda ini juga merupakan salah satu tempat favorit mereka berdua. Duduk bersama sambil ditemani sekaleng jus dingin. Terkadang usil melempari orang-orang dan tetangga dengan kacang atau sesekali menggoda gadis-gadis yang lewat di jalan. Bila diingat lagi, begitu banyak hal konyol yang selalu mereka lakukan. Sebuah kebersamaan yang kini hanya tinggal kenangan. Di masa lalu Sasuke memang ada Itachi. Tapi masa sekarang dan masa depan, sejauh apapun Sasuke mencari dan sekuat apapun dia menggenggamnya, yang telah pergi tak bisa lagi kembali.

Bagi Sasuke kehadiran Itachi lebih dari sekedar seorang kakak. Menjadi teman, sahabat sekaligus orang yang dia kagumi. Meski keduanya memiliki sifat yang berbeda, sementara Itachi bicara, Sasuke diam. Sementara Itachi bergerak, Sasuke berpikir. Itachi punya segala hal yang tak Sasuke miliki. Kontras, tapi saling melengkapi, itulah mereka.

_"Jadilah dirimu sendiri."_ ujar Itachi yang terkadang memperingatkan Sasuke yang justru lebih peniru. Entah sejak kapan, tanpa Sasuke sadari dia selalu mengikuti langkah-langkah Itachi yang berusia lebih tua 3 tahun darinya. Sasuke seperti telah menjadikan Itachi sisi lain dari dirinya yang hidup terpisah. Lalu sekarang, saat Itachi tak lagi ada, Sasuke merasa seolah setengah jiwanya telah mati.

…

Sekitar dua bulan lalu terjadi sebuah kecelakaan. Itachi masuk rumah sakit karena tulang lehernya patah. Dia tertabrak truk. Kondisinya kritis, sampai merusak beberapa syaraf vitalnya. Membuat lelaki itu kehilangan penglihatan dan juga suaranya. Manusia yang tengah mengalami hal seperti itu pasti berpikir bahwa hidupnya sudah tak berarti lagi. Semua orang tahu Itachi tak mungkin bisa bertahan. Dan benar saja setelah sekian lama tersiksa dengan keadaannya, akhirnya Itachi meninggal.

"Kau sedang mengenangnya?" tanya Kakashi, memecah lamunan Sasuke.

Sasuke sedikit tersentak dengan pertanyaan itu. Dia mengangguk pelan sambil mengusap wajahnya. Terlihat seolah sedang menyeka air mata yang tak menetes. "Baka Aniki itu… berani-beraninya dia pergi tanpa mengajakku." bisiknya lirih.

"Kalau diajak, memangnya kau mau ikut? Dia pergi ke tempat yang pasti tak kau suka. Jangan berpikiran bodoh." balas Kakashi.

"Jadi memang aku yang bodoh, ya?" Sasuke menghela, "Aku kurang kuat untuk selalu bisa menahannya tetap berada di sini. Kalau kupikir lagi, semakin kami tumbuh dewasa, jarak diantara kami juga semakin lebar. Waktu dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke Konoha juga, aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa."

…

"_**Cihuyy, Sasuke, aku lulus Ujian Masuk Akastuki. Berhasil menyingkirkan 5000 peserta lain. Hebat, kan!"**_

…

"Kakakku punya banyak impian." Sasuke kenang saat itu. Dia teringat kejadian dua tahun lalu, saat Itachi berlari-lari menghampirinya. Kebahagiaan terpancar dari wajahnya saat menunjukkan kertas hasil pengumuman ujian yang memuat namanya.

…

…

"_**Konoha… itu jauh sekali, kak. Kau tak bisa bolak-balik pergi dari Iwa ke Konoha untuk kuliah setiap hari."**_

"_**Bodoh, tentu saja aku akan kos di sana. Paling pulang sebulan sekali."**_

"_**Lalu aku..."**_

"_**Apa, kau mau ikut Sasu? Ow, tidak bisa. Kau kan masih harus sekolah di sini. Kau juga baru masuk SMA."**_

"_**Aku bisa minta pindah sama Too-san. Aku ikut denganmu ke Konoha…"**_

"_**Hahaha~… kau ini memang adik manja. Sudah besar juga masih tak mau pisah dariku." Itachi elus lembut helaian raven adiknya. "Dengar Sasu, jangan selalu tergantung padaku. Seperti aku yang akan mengejar impianku, kau pun harus kejar impianmu sendiri."**_

…

…

Sasuke gigit bibir bawahnya. Dia kepal tangannya kuat-kuat sementara dalam pandangan onyx-nya terlihat buram. "Aku suka saat melihat kakak penuh semangat dan bekerja keras. Kedewasaannya, pemikirannya, impiannya... Sekarang mungkin sudah tidak bisa…"

"Dia masih tetap hidup, Sasuke." potong Kakashi seraya menaruh sebelah tangan di atas bahu Sasuke. "Di hatimu, aku, bibi Mikoto, paman Fugaku, keluarga kita, teman-temannya, semuanya, semua orang yang mengenalnya. Itachi tetaplah Itachi. Selamanya akan hidup bersama hati orang-orang yang mencintainya. Hanya orang egois yang berpikir bahwa kematian adalah sesuatu yang tak adil. Bukan berarti aku sendiri tak pernah berpikir begitu. Bagaimanapun juga dia masih terlalu muda, terlalu cepat untuk meninggal. Aku pun kehilangan sabahat baikku. Impiannya masih banyak, masa depan dan jalan hidupnya, seharusnya masih panjang. Hanya saja memang ada hal yang tak bisa kita jangkau. Sesuatu di luar kuasa kita. Tak berarti kau harus selalu mengikuti kemanapun dia pergi, kan?"

"Aku juga tahu." Sasuke mengangguk lemah. Hatinya kembali bergetar. "Belakangan ini saat aku mengenangnya, aku berpikir, entah bagaimana perasaan kakak selama dia berada dalam kegelapan yang menyiksa. Dia sempat tak bisa melihatku, dia sempat tak bisa menyebut namaku…"

Sasuke teringat saat-saat terakhir Itachi terbaring di rumah sakit sebelum meninggal. Tubuh yang terbalut perban. Luka bekas kecelakaan. Menahan rasa sakit. Tak bisa lagi melihat dan bicara. Tak berdaya. Seolah hidup tapi tak hidup. Orang yang melihatnya pun akan merasakan kesakitan yang menyiksanya itu.

"Bukannya aku berpikiran jahat, tapi terkadang aku mengerti bahwa kematian memang lebih baik baginya. Hidup dengan menanggung kesakitan seperti itu sama sekali tak menyenangkan. Dan setelah meninggal, kakakku sekarang pasti sudah bisa merasa tenang."

Kakashi cengkeram erat bahu Sasuke, "Baguslah kalau kau sudah mengerti. Jangan berpikir untuk menyusulnya ya, Sasu!"

Sasuke menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Akan kususul. Aku pasti akan menyusulnya."

Kakashi menatap _intents_ onyx Sasuke. Dahinya sedikit berkerut tak mengerti. "Menyusul… Itachi?"

"Hn." Satu sunggingan tipis terlukis di wajah pemuda itu, dia tersenyum samar. Tak ada lagi kesedihan yang terpantul dari matanya yang memandang lurus ke depan. "Karena sejak dulu selalu ada dia yang berada di depan jalanku, selamanya akan tetap begitu. Karena aku tak mau kalah dan berhenti di sini, masih ada banyak hal yang harus kulakukan." Dalam hati Sasuke kini muncul satu tekad, dia tak akan lagi hanya mengikuti langkah-langkah Itachi, lebih dari itu, dia bertekad untuk meneruskannya.

Kakashi ikut tersenyum, "Itachi pasti senang mendengarnya. Tapi kau juga jangan terlalu memaksakan diri." katanya sambil merangkul Sasuke. "Hahaha~… Kau sudah jadi jauh lebih dewasa ya sekarang."

"Hei, lepaskan aku!" berontak Sasuke merasa risih, "Jangan lakukan hal menjijikan seperti ini padaku, senpai."

Kakashi terkekeh. Dalam hati, dirinya bersyukur Sasuke kini kembali bangkit. Dan meski sekarang Itachi tak ada, dia yakin Sasuke mampu melakukan apapun sendiri.

…

…

…

Sasuke menatap selembar foto yang tertempel halaman terakhir album bersampul merah itu. Menggambarkan dua orang lelaki dengan wajah coreng moreng berlumuran lumpur tengah tertawa. Itachi dan Sasuke. Mereka saling merangkul erat. Foto yang diambil saat pergi _out bond_ tahun lalu. Sampai kapanpun, kebahagiaan dan kebersamaan mereka tak akan pernah dilupakan.

"Kenangan yang tak bisa dibuang." Sasuke berkata pada dirinya sendiri seraya menutup album foto tersebut.

BRUK...

Terdengar bunyi sesuatu yang terjatuh. Sasuke berpaling dan melihat tumpukan album foto Itachi tergeletak di lantai.

"Eh, hehehe... maaf aku menjatuhkannya." kata Kakashi sambil garuk-garuk belakang kepala. "Aku mau menaruhnya kembali di atas lemari."

"Hn." Sasuke ikut membungkuk dan membantu memunguti lembaran foto yang berserakan. Sejenak dia tertegun ketika dia pungut selembar foto yang baginya terlihat asing. Seingat Sasuke, dia tak menemukan foto itu saat terakhir dia bolak-balik melihat halaman album. Dan siapa orang itu? Sasuke mengernyit memperhatikan sesosok gadis yang tengah berfoto bersama kakaknya.

"Pacar Itachi…" celetuk Kakashi.

"Kakakku punya pacar?" tanya Sasuke.

"Lho, memangnya kau tak tahu?" Kakashi malah balik bertanya.

"Hn." Sasuke terdiam. Fakta Itachi punya seorang kekasih memang baru diketahuinya. Onyx itu kembali bergulir menatap wajah polos gadis yang tengah berpose mesra dalam rangkulan erat Itachi. Gadis itu lumayan cantik dengan helaian rambut mencolok sewarna permen karet. Kalau dilihat dari garis wajah, dia tampak kekanakan dan mungkin jauh lebih muda dari Itachi. Lebih terkesan seperti seorang ABG daripada mahasiswi cantik yang notabene lebih cocok jadi pacar kakaknya.

"Ehm, siapa ya nama pacar Itachi itu…" Kakashi coba mengingat-ingat.

"Sakura…" tiba-tiba satu nama itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Sasuke.

"Ya, itu kau tahu…" timpal Kakashi.

"Eh, aku hanya asal tebak." kata Sasuke. Entah kenapa dia sendiri tak mengerti kenapa nama itu terlintas di pikirannya. Mungkin karena dia langsung teringat dengan hadiah aneh yang diberikan Itachi sebelum kepergiannya.

…

…

Ya, kembali pada kejadian terakhir kali saat Sasuke bertemu Itachi dalam keadaan sehat. Sebelum pergi naik pesawat, Itachi sempat berikan sebuah hadiah pada Sasuke. Kotak kado kecil yang dibungkus kertas biru bermotif bintang. Selama lima bulan ini hadiah yang diberikan Itachi itu selalu dia simpan. Karena Itachi bilang ini hadiah ulang tahun darinya, maka Sasuke pun berniat membukanya di hari ulang tahunnya. Tepatnya hari ini.

Dia baru buka hadiah itu siang tadi, dan lumayan terkejut mendapati isinya adalah sebuah kalung. Kalung berbentuk bunga Sakura dengan ukiran huruf 'S' dibaliknya. Apa maksud Itachi, Sasuke sendiri tak mengerti. Yang lebih aneh lagi adalah tulisan yang tertera pada kartu ucapannya.

**Otanjoubi omedetou my lovely honey,**

**Jadilah seperti namamu, Sakura tempat orang-orang berkumpul di bawahnya untuk bergembira, melupakan penderitaan, kesedihan dan segalanya. Bunga Sakura yang menyimpan kenangan indah manusia.**

**Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, menjagamu, bahkan sampai kelak jantungku berhenti berdetak. Selalu ada untukmu.**

…

…

Teringat akan hal itu, Sasuke duga sekarang mungkin Itachi salah memberinya hadiah. Tertukar dengan hadiah lain yang hendak Itachi berikan pada orang lain. Padahal dia kira itu memang untuknya, saat melihat ukiran huruf 'S' pada kalung melambangkan 'S' untuk 'Sasuke', tapi mungkin maksud Itachi adalah 'S' untuk 'Sakura'.

"Apa dia datang?" tanya Sasuke kemudian. "Apa kau melihat gadis ini di pemakaman kemarin?"

"Ng…?" Kakashi diam sejenak. Kening pemuda yang hobi memakai masker itu sedikit berkerut, sementara sebelah tangannya dia taruh di bawah dagu. Masang tampang berpikir. "Entahlah, sepertinya tidak." Kakashi kembali mengingat-ingat, "Iya, aku yakin tak ada gadis itu dalam rombongan orang-orang yang datang dari Konoha. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Tch,…" Sasuke hanya berdecih. Memandang sinis si gadis dalam foto sebelum dia lempar dan kembali selipkan lembar foto tersebut di sembarang album. "Pacar macam apa dia…" Ada sedikit rasa kesal bercambur amarah. Teringat sepanjang dulu Itachi dirawat di Rumah Sakit pun si gadis berambut pink itu sama sekali tak memperlihatkan wajahnya. "Apa setelah tahu keadaan kakak yang sekarat, dia jadi mencampakannya?" ketus Sasuke yang berpikiran negatif.

…

…

…

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

**TBC... Next to Chapter 2**

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

* * *

**Bachot Session from Author:**

Bikin fic baru nih, hehe~ -(^o^)/

Ceritanya tadi siang pas lagi edit-edit dan cari inspirasi buat bikin lanjutan Money[Love]Gamble, tiba-tiba malah yang muncul ide buat bikin fic ini. Dan itu justru membuat saya sejenak menelantarkan MLG yang udah setengah jadi, heuheu~ #maaf (=_=") Habisnya yang namanya inspirasi itu mengalir begitu saja dan tidak bisa ditahan.

Ga tau bakal jadi gimana Fic ini, yang pasti bakal dilanjut setelah lihat respon. Karena itu klo berkenan silahkan kasih komen ya m(_ _)m

Terima kasih udah baca. Itu saja mungkin sedikit bachotan pertama saya, hehe~

See you~ –(^o^)/


	2. REASON

Seorang pemuda tampan berambut raven _chicken butt style_ menjejakan kakinya di tengah keramaian suasana klub malam di pinggiran kota Konoha. Gema musik _disco_ yang terdengar memekakan telinga seakan menyambut kehadirannya. Alunan menghentak ini secara refleks membuat tubuh bergoyang dan orang-orang kian larut dalam gerakan tarian di tengah lantai dansa. Sementara sang DJ seolah bertindak sebagai pengontrol. Dengan lihainya memadukan beragam bunyi musik _instrument_ menghasilkan nada yang buat mereka yang mendengar merasa makin melayang, bergembira, sampai mampu melepaskan segala beban pikiran. Tapi itu tak berpengaruh pada pemuda raven tadi. Dia tak ikut terbuai didalamnya. Karena dia punya tujuan lain yang lebih penting disini daripada menjadi korban kegilaan _night club _saat ini.

Onyx itu berkeliling. Menghiraukan tatapan dan rayuan menggoda beberapa pengunjung wanita yang nakal curi-curi perhatiannya. Sekali lagi dia abaikan, bersikap acuh tak acuh sampai akhirnya dia temukan apa yang dia cari. Di sisi lain meja bar itu nampak seorang pramusaji berpakaian kemeja putih padu rompi hitam rapih beraksi mencampurkan berbagai jenis minuman_, _menyajikan kenikmatan lain untuk mereka yang tak memilih menari.

"Hoshigaki Kisame?"

_Bartender_ bertampang seram dengan seringai hiu itu menoleh, menanggapi sapaan tak dikenal dari seorang pemuda tampan yang menghampirinya di meja bar.

"Pesan apa, tuan?" balas Kisame sambil masih mengocok gelas _stainless_ menyajikan pesanan _cocktail_ pengunjung lain.

"Aku yang tadi siang meneleponmu."

"Aah, kau?" Kisame nampak sedikit terkejut. Sebentar dia tautkan sebelah alisnya selama menelisik penampilan pemuda raven itu dari atas hingga bawah. Tak lama dia menyeringai, "Wah, kalian mirip sekali. Coba kalau kau panjangkan juga rambutmu dan memberiku satu senyuman, hehe~…"

"Hn."

Sasuke―pemuda raven itu hanya memutar matanya bosan. Tanpa disuruh dia langsung duduk di salah satu kursi. Dirinya bersyukur barusan orang itu―Kisame―lekas mengenalinya, jadi sepertinya dia tak perlu repot-repot memperkenalkan diri dan meyakinkan orang itu siapa dia.

"_So_… Uchiha Sasuke, kan?" Kisame yang sudah selesaikan pekerjaannya melayani pengunjung lain mulai serius menanggapi kehadiran tamu khususnya, "Aku tak menyangka kita sungguh bisa bertemu. Aku selalu penasaran seperti apa adiknya Itachi karena dia sering menceritakan banyak hal tentangmu."

"Itu artinya kau benar-benar dekat dengan kakakku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Kami bersahabat. Dan maaf, waktu itu karena pekerjaan aku tak bisa mengunjunginya." Kisame sodorkan segelas _lime_ soda, "Mungkin sudah terlambat, tapi aku turut berduka."

_**Deg**_

Batin Sasuke bergetar. Mendengar kata duka mengingatkannya pada sosok kakak yang sudah tiada. Meski ini sudah berlalu lebih dari setahun, tapi tetap saja dia masih miliki kesedihan tak terhapuskan dalam hati. Dan karena itulah alasan dia kemari. Untuk mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Kalau begitu kau tahu soal gadis itu?" tanya Sasuke. Kisame mengernyit, masih terdiam menanti penjelasan Sasuke lebih lanjut. "Pacar kakakku. Kau tahu seperti apa orangnya?"

"Ah, ya, wanita itu…" Jeda sejenak Kisame sibuk kembali dengan pekerjaannya. "Wanita yang jadi sumber kebahagiaan dan penderitaan kakakmu. Cinta butanya Itachi."

"Cinta buta?"

=0=0=0=0=0=

**PRECIOUS : Chapter 2**

**Chapter: REASON**

**Pair: **SasuSaku, ItaSaku, ItaKonan  
**Rate: **T  
**Genre: **Romance, Hurt/Comfort  
**Disclaimer: NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**  
**WARNING: **AU, OOC, typo, alur GaJe cerita se-mau-gue.

Story by

**FuRa****Heart**

~Itadakimasu~

.

.

.

**Konohagakure**

**.#  
**

**Januari 20xx**

**.#**

...

"Jangan sembarangan ya, kau tak berhak mengaturku!"

PLAK

…

Gadis berhelaian merah muda itu baru saja keluar dari rumahnya ketika dia dapati suara samar keributan terdengar dari ujung lorong sana. Awalnya dia merasa ragu. Tapi perlahan dia beranikan diri untuk mendekat. Tak sengaja emerald itu bertemu pandang dengan kelamnya manik sapphire milik seorang wanita dewasa yang berpapasan dengannya di tangga. Bahu mereka bertabrakan, tapi tak ada kata 'maaf' yang terucap. Hanya delikan tajam dan sikap sinis si wanita berambut indigo yang berpakaian nyentrik itu. Ya sudahlah, toh si gadis merah muda pun tak mengharapkannya dan memilih kembali pada rasa penasarannya.

Langkah kaki gadis musim semi itu sejenak terhenti di ujung anak tangga menuju lantai tiga. Emeraldnya kini bergulir menatap keatas. Menangkap sesosok bayangan lelaki yang tengah duduk tertunduk di salah satu ujung anak tangga itu. Menyadari kehadiran seseorang, pemuda itupun mendongak. Dia dapati seorang gadis berambut merah muda memerhatikannya.

"Ka―kakak baik-baik saja?" tanya gadis itu hati-hati.

Sambil tersenyum samar, si pemuda hanya mengangguk.

Entah apa yang mendorong gadis itu melakukannya, tapi perlahan sebelah tangannya terangkat dan menyentuh pipi kiri―menangkup wajah pemuda itu.

"Sakit?"

_Tahu dari mana ini sakit?_, balas batin pemuda itu, bicara hanya lewat tatapan onyx-nya. Apa dia melihat kejadian saat dirinya kena tampar seseorang tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa kak, kau tak terluka." lanjut gadis itu sambil tersenyum.

Si pemuda itu terkekeh pelan. Memang tak ada sesuatu yang lucu disini. Tapi diperlakukan lembut oleh gadis berambut merah muda itu membuat hatinya yang kalut kembali normal. "Ya, kau benar. Aku tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih Sakura. Kau tahu, sepertinya senyumanmu barusan menyelamatkanku."

"Eh?!" gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu sedikit terbelalak. Jujur saja dirinya tampak malu mendengar ucapan pemuda itu barusan. "Sama-sama kak. Kak Itachi juga harus ikut tersenyum, supaya aku tahu kalau kakak baik-baik saja."

"Hn, iya." balas Itachi, kali ini dibarengi senyuman manis tulus dari hatinya.

.

.

.

.

**.#  
**

**February 20xx**

**.#**

…

"Terserah! Lakukan sesukamu, aku tak peduli!" teriak Itachi pada seseorang di seberang telepon sana, "SIALAN!"

_**Braakk**_

Dan ponsel tak bersalah itupun jadi korban kekesalannya. Jatuh berantakan usai terpantul dari atas sofa setelah dia lempar sembarangan barusan. Sambil berdecih, Itachi jambak helaian rambut raven panjangnya―frustasi―menekan kepala yang terasa berat keras-keras. Lebih dari sekedar marah, kesal, kecewa, sakit hati, batinnya sungguh merasa tersiksa mengingat masalahnya dengan 'orang itu'.

Tok… tok… tok…

Suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunannya. Hendak Itachi hiraukan, tapi suara lembut yang samar terdengar itu mengusiknya.

"Permisi… kak Itachi~… kak Itachi~… kakak ada di rumah gak?"

_**Cklek**_

Wajah manis itu… senyumannya…

"Sakura?"

"Ah, kak―…"

_**Grep**_

Tanpa basa-basi Itachi langsung memeluk gadis itu. Entah kenapa sekali lagi dirinya merasa terselamatkan. Perasaan yang muncul selalu menenangkan bila bersama dengannya. Perasaan yang sama seperti saat dia tengah bersama-sama sang adik. Iya, benar. Sasuke. Itachi sadari kini kenapa dulu dirinya tak pernah merasa sepi dan kosong seperti sekarang bila sedang ada masalah, karena segala beban bisa dia bagi dengan Sasuke.

"Aaaa―kak Itachi…" panggil Sakura dengan wajah _blushing_ berat.

Itachi baru sadar apa yang dilakukannya barusan, buru-buru kembali dia lepaskan dekapan eratnya. "Err, iya maaf ya…"

"Uhm," Sakura mengangguk sambil menggulum senyum malu-malu dan sedikit menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang bersemu. "Tidak apa-apa kok."

"Oh iya, ada apa mencariku?" tanya Itachi, mengingat Sakura datang menemuinya.

"Ini untukmu, terimalah…" dengan gugup gadis berambut merah muda itu menyerahkan sekotak cokelat pada pemuda raven dihadapannya. "_Happy valentine days._" lanjutnya.

Itachi sedikit terkejut mendapatkannya, tapi dalam hati dia sungguh merasa bahagia. "Wah~ senangnya aku dapat _giri _cokelat dari Sakura-_chan_, _Arigatou na_…"

"A―_ano_… ini bukan _giri_ cokelat." sela Sakura. Jantung gadis itu berdegup kencang. Sungguh sejujurnya saat ini dia ingin segera melarikan diri dari sini saking malunya menghadapi Itachi. Tapi gadis itu sudah bertekad, dia harus mengatakannya sekarang. Ya, menyampaikan rasa sukanya pada Itachi yang selama ini dia pendam.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku memberikannya karena aku menyukaimu, kak." ucap Sakura, "Aku suka kak Itachi. Sangat suka. Bukan suka sekedar kagum. Tapi aku menyukaimu sebagai seorang wanita terhadap pria. Ja―jadi maukah kau menerima perasaanku?" tanya Sakura gugup.

Itachi cengo sesaat mendengarnya. Diperhatikannya wajah Sakura dengan seksama. Semburat garis kemerahan yang bersemu di kedua belah pipi gadis itu menunjukan rasa malunya. Kedua tangan yang bergetar memegang kotak cokelat itu menunjukan kegugupan. Tatapan emerald yang lurus itu menunjukan ketulusan. Itachi sadari Sakura sungguh-sungguh menyatakan perasaannya.

"Terima atau tidak?" tanya Sakura lagi, harap-harap cemas.

"Uhm," Itachi gulirkan onyx-nya sekilas, tampak berpikir. "Terima kasih Sakura-_chan_, terus terang aku terkejut dan senang sekali kau menyimpan perasaan seperti itu padaku. Aku juga menyukaimu. Kau cantik dan manis. Dan kau tahu hal yang paling kusuka darimu adalah kehangatan senyumanmu yang mampu menentramkan hatiku…"

Perasaan Sakura berdebar tak karuan. Mendengar perkataan Itachi rasanya dia sudah dapat sinyal positif.

"Tapi…"

Ah, satu kata itu menceloskan hatinya.

"Aku mungkin bukan pria yang baik untukmu. Kau tahu itu kan? Aku yakin kau tahu apa masalahku. Sakura, aku ini…"

Sakura menggeleng, dia gigiti bibir bawahnya mencoba menahan tangis. Kalimat barusan rasanya sudah merupakan penolakan Itachi secara tidak langsung.

"Kalian sudah putus, kan?!" sela Sakura _to the point_. Langsung tepat sasaran pada Itachi. "Ma-maaf mungkin aku sok tahu. Tapi selama ini aku memang selalu memerhatikan kak Itachi. Bagiku tak masalah kok. Mau kakak masih menyukai orang itu, buatku tak apa asal kakak berikan sedikit rasa suka juga terhadapku dan mengijinkanku berada di sampingmu."

Itachi tertegun mendengarnya. "Tapi kalau seperti itu kau hanya akan terluka, Sakura…"

"Aku tak peduli. Tak masalah. Akan aku tunggu sampai kau benar-benar menyukai dan membalas perasaanku. Karena itu…" Emerald kembali menatap onyx lekat-lekat, "Terimalah aku, kak?"

Apa jawabanmu Itachi?

Dari sekian banyak gadis yang dia temui, hanya sedikit yang bisa memikat hatinya. Salah satunya mungkin gadis musim semi ini. Walau tetap rasanya tak mampu mengalahkan keberadaan 'orang itu', tapi dia sadari Sakura mampu menyentuh dan menempatkan dirinya sendiri di salah satu bagian kosong hati Itachi. Apa yang membuatnya sempat ragu barusan karena dia tahu hatinya belum sepenuhnya murni―bersih dari 'orang itu'. Takut justru membuat Sakura terluka seperti dirinya. Aah~ cinta itu sesuatu yang rumit. Bisakah dia menerima Sakura sedang hatinya masih terikat pada seseorang?

"Aku mohon, kak…" ucap Sakura lirih.

Kenapa tidak?

"Sakura…" Bibir Itachi tersungging, tersenyum miring. "Baiklah, kita coba… pacaran?"

_Buang saja 'orang itu' seperti dia membuang dirimu. Mungkin kehadiran cinta baru bisa membantumu menghapus cinta lama._

Itachi harap demikian.

.

.

.

.

**.#**

**28 Maret 20xx**

**.#  
**

"Maaf, aku terlambat..." Gadis berambut merah muda itu tampak lelah. Sebentar disekanya sedikit keringat yang membasahi pelipis sementara dia atur kembali nafas yang masih terengah usai berlari.

"Kau tahu, sudah lebih dari setengah jam aku menunggu." balas seorang pemuda berambut raven dengan sinis. Onyx-nya sedikit mendelik gadis yang kini sudah mengambil posisi duduk di seberang bangkunya di meja pojok cafe.

"Iya, makanya kubilang maaf~..." gadis itu tampak merasa bersalah. "Teman-temanku tak membiarkan aku pergi sebelum pesta kejutannya selesai."

"Huh, alasan saja..."

"Ih, memang begitu nyatanya. Coba saja kau tanya teman-temanku kalau tak percaya."

"Ya, aku tak percaya. Haruskah kutanyakan pada orang yang mengantarmu kemari naik motor, eh?"

"Hah, jadi kau lihat?" Manik emerald itu mengerling. Makin tampak tak enak hati. Tahu pacarnya jelas tunjukan sedikit kecemburuan. Ya, tentu saja si pemuda raven itu jelas melihat kekasihnya datang dibonceng pemuda lain tadi, karena tempat mereka duduk sekarang berada dekat jendela yang menghadap langsung ke jalan. "Hei, jangan salah paham padaku. Kau tahu kan Gaara itu cuma temanku. Lagian dia sendiri juga sudah punya pacar..."

"Lalu kenapa kalian malah berduaan? Mana pacarnya?" tanya si pemuda itu lagi, masih tak percaya.

"Matsuri sakit, jadi tak ikut pergi sama-sama. Habis mengantarku kemari, Gaara juga mau menjenguknya. Dia cuma antar aku karena sekalian lewat."

"Lalu pergi kemana saja kau siang ini?"

"Hmm, sekitaran Konoharajuku. Mall, karaoke, cafe..."

"Dan kau lupa ada janji denganku?"

"Tidak, tentu saja aku ingat. Makanya aku datang kemari. Dan maaf kalau telat, hehe~..."

Onyx sang pemuda masih terpicing. Ditambah dengan ekspresi dingin _plus_ sikap acuhnya, jelas kemarahan dalam dirinya belumlah sirna.

"Hmm, sayaaang~... Jangan marah lagi dong, pliiiisss~..." bujuk si gadis merah jambu sambil merapatkan kedua telapak tangannya memohon pengampunan. Sementara manik emerald itu mengeluarkan jurus _puppy eyes _andalannya. "Itachi~_koiiii_, maafin aku ya ya yaa~..." Bahkan dengan sengaja gadis itu menyebut nama lelakinya dengan nada manja dan menggoda. Jelas saja akhirnya mampu melunakkan kemarahan sang kekasih.

"Hhh~ baiklah..." dengus Itachi, "Karena ini hari ulang tahunmu, aku maafkan, Sakura~..."

"Yeah~..." riang gadis itu.

"Kau ini..." dengan gemas Itachi cubit pelan sebelah pipi Sakura. Gadis itu sedikit meringis, sebelum tawa dan senyuman segera mengisi kembali suasana di tengah keduanya.

"Aah~ sakit tahu..."

"Maaf deh maaf, haha~..."

"Kumaafkan, tapi hari ini kau harus traktir aku makan makanan mahal ya..."

"Eh, kok jadi kebalik. Yang tadi salah kan kau, kenapa malah aku yang harus minta maaf dan mesti traktir?"

"Yaah, terserahlah. Yang pasti hari ini aku mau makan es krim strawberry, lalu apalagi ya~..."

"Huff~…" Itachi sedikit mendengus. '_B__eginilah kalau punya pacar yang masih ABG__,'_ bisiknya dalam hati. Dia pandang Sakura―sang pacar―yang masih berpakaian _sailor_ seragam sekolah SMA kini sibuk membuka-buka buku menu, minta pesan makanan. Melihat gelagat gadis itu membuat Itachi terkekeh kecil. Entah kenapa sekarang, dibandingkan dengan pergi kencan romantis bareng pacar, Itachi lebih merasa seperti tengah bersama seorang adik perempuan.

...

Disela kebersamaan dua pasangan sejoli itu menikmati sepotong _cake_ dan semangkuk _parfait_, dengan semangatnya Sakura ceritakan kegiatan hariannya di sekolah siang ini pada Itachi.

"Wahahahaha~ coba deh kau lihat sendiri waktu jebakan tepung dan telur yang mereka siapkan untukku malah gagal dan menimpa guru kami. Ibiki-_sensei_ sampai marah. Semuanya langsung kena hukuman suruh membersihkan toilet. Hahaha~... kasihan kan?! Makanya aku bilang juga apa sama mereka, jangan coba-coba menjahiliku."

"Tapi tindakan mereka itu kan sebagai bentuk perhatiannya padamu. Kau disukai teman-temanmu, makanya sampai sengaja siapkan kejutan itu semua khusus untukmu."

Sakura mengangguk-angguk, "Iya, aku tahu. Makanya aku terharu ketika mereka berikan kejutan lain di tempat karaoke tadi. Ino datang bawa kue lengkap dengan hiasan lilin. Waah~ aku sampai menangis jadinya..."

"Benarkah? Pasti seru sekali. Aku jadi ingin lihat."

"Iya, makanya kubilang sesekali kau harus ikut dan bermain dengan teman-temanku. Aku juga kan ingin memperkenalkanmu secara langsung pada mereka. Pacarku itu tampan, baik, pintar, dewasa..." wajah Sakura tampak bersemu merah. Padahal bagian ini justru harusnya Itachi-lah yang merona karena dipuji-puji Sakura. "Ehem, mereka pasti iri padaku karena aku punya pacar seorang mahasiswa." lanjut Sakura.

"Oooh, jadi itu tujuanmu?" Itachi angkat sebelah alis matanya. "Kau bermaksud menjadikanku sebagai barang untuk dipamerkan?"

"Eeeh, eh, bukan itu maksudnya..." panik Sakura, gelagapan takut Itachi salah paham. "Aku tak pernah bermaksud untuk memamerkanmu. Aku cuma senang karena aku punya pacar sepertimu~..." Sakura menunduk, dia sembunyikan wajahnya yang bersemu. Dan makin bersemu tatkala Itachi ulurkan tangannya merengkuh kembali wajah gadis itu agar kembali menghadapnya.

"Kau senang bersamaku?" tanya Itachi yang lekas dijawab Sakura dengan senyum dan anggukan mantap, "Syukurlah. Aku juga senang saat bersamamu. _Otanjoubi Omedetou_, Saku-_chan_~..."

Cup~...

Kedua belah pipi ranum gadis itu kian memerah. Seolah kini wajahnya terasa terbakar panas. Debaran jantungnya meledak-ledak. Berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya. Saat tak terduga bibir itu sekilas mendapatkan sebuah kecupan ringan. Meski hanya sepersekian detik, karena dilakukan di tempat umum, Itachi lekas menarik diri sebelum orang lain di sekitar mereka menyadari.

"Ehm, a, _arigatou_..." gumam Sakura yang jadi gugup setelahnya. Bagaimana tidak, bila barusan ciuman pertamanya dicuri oleh orang yang paling dia cintai. Bagai mendapatkan hadiah terindah untuk ulang tahunnya yang ke tujuh belas.

...

...

...

"Wah, cantiknya~..." Sakura berdecak kagum saat membuka hadiah sebenarnya yang diberikan Itachi. Sebuah kotak yang terbungkus cantik dalam kertas kado pink motif bintang.

"Kau suka?" tanya Itachi, ikut merasa senang melihat Sakura senang.

"He'eh,..." Gadis itu kini membaca tulisan yang tertera di dalam kartu ucapan. Dalam diam, sesaat kening lebarnya berkerut, "Hahaha~... kok _baka ototou_ sih?" tanya Sakura, "Kau salah tulis? Apa aku ini kau anggap sebagai adik lelakimu?"

"Eeh?" Itachi ikut mengernyit, "Tidak."

"Nih," Sakura lantas menyodorkan kartu ucapan itu pada Itachi. "Baca sendiri..."

Onyx itu sontak membulat, mendapati isi tulisannya...

...

_**Otanjoubi omedetou, my lovely baka ototou**_

**Berhentilah bersikap manja, jadilah lebih dewasa, raihlah impianmu.**

...**  
**

'_Aa__a__―__hadiahnya... tertukar dengan punya Sasuke...'_ gusar Itachi dalam hati. Melihat kini Sakura tampak terkagum-kagum memerhatikan sebuah kalung dengan liontin bentuk kipas Uchiha yang tampak dengan gembira dia dapatkan.

"Iya, iya, aku tak akan bermanja-manja lagi padamu. Aku juga akan lebih dewasa dan aku akan berusaha keras meraih impianku." Sakura menanggapi isi tulisan pada kartu ucapan itu tanpa tahu kalau sebenarnya Itachi bukan tujukan itu untuknya. "Hmm, bantu aku pasangkan dong..."

"Eh, tunggu dulu Sakura, kalung itu..." Itachi bingung harus bagaimana, "Aku salah. Itu bukan untukmu..."

"Apa?!" pernyataan Itachi sontak buat Sakura melohok, "Bu―bukan untukku… Apa maksudnya?"

"Duuh, maaf. Sepertinya pelayan toko salah membungkusnya. Aku buat dua hadiah. Yang satu untukmu dan satu lagi kuberikan untuk adikku. Tapi sepertinya isinya tertukar. Kalung yang itu harusnya buat dia, bukan untukmu." dengus Itachi, "Gimana nih...?"

Diam sesaat. Sementara Itachi berpikir, Sakura tatap sejenak kalung dalam genggamannya.

"Aku tukar ya, tunggu sebentar..." Itachi lekas merogoh saku celana _j__ean__s_-nya, hendak mengambil ponsel. Dia berharap Sasuke belum membuka kado yang diberikannya kemarin.

"Tidak usah." sela Sakura tiba-tiba. Wajah gadis itu sedikit cemberut. "Apa harus ditukar? Aku suka yang ini~..." manjanya.

"Eh, tapi yang satu lagi lebih cocok untukmu..."

"Umm,..." Sakura kembali merajuk. Dia kembungkan sebelah pipinya sambil menggeleng, "Aku sukaaa~..." lanjut gadis itu sambil menatap liontinnya, "Lambang kipas ini lebih terkesan seperti dirimu. Makanya kalau aku pakai, aku pun jadi tampak seperti milikmu kan~..."

"Ah, hahaha~..." Itachi tertawa melihat tingkah Sakura, "Hei, aku berikan itu bukan seperti aku berikan kalung untuk anjing peliharaan..."

"Iya, aku tahu. Tapi tetap saja, aku suka. Jangan ditukar yaa~..." pinta Sakura, sangat memaksa.

"Err," Sambil menggaruk-garuk tengkuk belakangnya yang tak gatal, Itachi gulirkan pandangannya. Jadi bingung sendiri. Masalahnya bagaimana dengan Sasuke?

"Aku mohon..." _Puppy-eyes no jutsu_ kembali dilancarkan sang emerald. Dan akhirnya selalu berhasil meluluhkan hati Itachi.

"Iya, baiklah. Itu untukmu." jawab Itachi kemudian.

"Yeah!" teriak Sakura gembira. "Kalau gitu, tolong bantu aku pasangkan..." Sambil sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya, gadis itu berikan kalung tadi pada Itachi. Sedikit Itachi sibakkan helaian rambut merah muda Sakura hingga memperlihatkan jenjang lehernya, sebelum kemudian dia buka pengait kalung itu dan memasangkannya pada leher kecil gadis itu.

"Sudah."

"_Sankyu_~..." Sakura kembali duduk di bangkunya. Sejenak dia angkat dan perhatikan kembali liontin pada kalung yang dikenakannya. "Bagus. Aku suka sekali. Lambang Uchiha-nya dan..." Sakura balikkan liontin itu, mengelus lembut ukiran yang tertera disana. "Huruf S-nya..."

"Hn." Itachi hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum melihat Sakura. Sementara hatinya berbisik, '_Maaf, Sasuke..._'

…

…

…

…

Warna langit berubah gelap, tapi suasana tak tampak suram dengan hiasan kerlap-kerlip lampu jalan dan pertokoan di sekitar. Udara malam berhembus dingin, tapi itu tak membekukan dan membuatnya menggigil karena mereka saling berbagi kehangatan lewat dua tangan yang terjalin dalam satu genggaman. Berceloteh dan bersenda gurau sambil bergandengan mesra berjalan pulang bersama-sama. Senyuman tak pernah pudar dari wajah ceria gadis itu. Dirinya sungguh berpikir tiada hari ulang tahun sebahagia ini bila dilewatkan bersama orang yang dicintai. Memang seharusnya begitu, tapi…

"Eh?!"

Sakura terkejut. Dia palingkan wajahnya menatap sosok lelaki yang tiba-tiba melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka. Dilihatnya ekspresi Itachi sesaat membeku, tampak terpaku akan sesuatu. "Ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

Onyx itu mengerjap beberapa kali, sebelum bergulir dan balas menatap emerald yang penuh tanya. "Ehm, tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa. Ayo!" Itachi sentuh dan lekas dorong punggung Sakura. Sikapnya lembut tapi tampak seakan memaksa gadis itu untuk secepatnya masuk kedalam _mansions_ mereka.

Kening lebar gadis bersurai merah jambu itu mengerut. Merasa heran dan tak mengerti. Dia tahu Itachi menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tapi diapun tak berani bertanya lebih lanjut. Suasana seketika berubah―hening dan canggung―sepanjang mereka menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai dua tempat keluarga Haruno tinggal.

Sakura dan Itachi tinggal di satu _mansions_ yang sama. Mereka adalah tetangga lantai atas-bawah. Berawal dari insiden bocornya atap kamar mandi, Sakura melabrak penghuni lantai atas tempatnya tinggal dan untuk pertama kalinya mereka bertemu. Menyadari kehadiran seorang pemuda tampan yang mengaku sebagai mahasiswa yang berasal dari Iwagakure itu. Seiring berjalannya waktu, intensitas pertemuan sengaja dan tak sengaja keduanya, Sakura tertarik pada pribadi Itachi yang baik dan hangat. Kedekatan mereka berlanjut sampai akhirnya menjalin hubungan 'pacaran' sebulan lalu.

"_Oyasumi nasai, _Sakura_-chan_~…" belum apa-apa Itachi bahkan langsung mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Mengecup pucuk kepala Sakura dan tersenyum sekilas sebelum dia pamit dan bergegas menaiki tangga menuju lantai tiga tempatnya tinggal.

Sakura terdiam. Dalam hatinya kini terbersit sedikit rasa kecewa. Bukan seperti ini akhir dari hari ulang tahun membahagiakan yang diharapkannya. Padahal tadi Sakura sempat berpikir Itachi akan menyuruhnya mampir sebentar ke apartemennya dan mereka masih bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih lama berdua. Itulah sebabnya Sakura terhenti sesaat sebelum dia putar kenop pintu rumahnya. Gadis itu berbalik dan memilih melangkahkan kakinya mengejar Itachi.

Bagaimanapun perasaan seorang gadis remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta itu begitu mengebu-ebu, bukan? Ingin selalu bersama. Berduaan. Bermesraan. Melakukan hal-hal yang manis dan romantis. Yang kalau dipikirkan saja sudah buat jantungmu berdebar-debar tak karuan dan wajah bersemu merah. Dan karena inipun hari ulang tahunnya, pasti, kekasihnya pun berpikiran sama…

"Aaa―…" Sakura tersentak. Dia ingin teriak. Namun entah refleks datang dari mana secepat kilat dia justru membungkam mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Sementara emerald itu membulat menyaksikan pemandangan menyayat hati dihadapannya.

Tepat di depan sana. Dia kenali dengan pasti siapa pemuda berambut raven panjang berkuncir yang kini berdiri memunggunginya sambil merangkul seseorang di tengah lorong itu. Cukup. Tak masalah bila memang hanya itu saja yang terjadi. Tapi tidak dengan membukakan pintu apartemen dan mempersilahkan sang gadis―ya, seorang gadis―berambut indigo itu masuk.

"Dia…" gumam Sakura tak percaya. Sekilas Sakura lihat hiasan rambut bunga mawar putih yang tersemat di rambut gadis itu. Jantungnya yang berdegup kencang terasa sakit. Lututnya bergetar dan seketika tubuh terasa lemas. Perlahan Sakura pun merosot. Setetes cairan bening tanpa sadar terjatuh keatas kepalan tangan yang mencengkeram erat liontin berbentuk kipas yang tergantung di lehernya.

_Apa maksudnya ini, mereka masih berhubungan?_

…

…

…

…

_**Bruukk.**_

Itachi menjatuhkan tubuh gadis itu keatas sofa dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air putih. Membiarkan si gadis sendirian menggeliat dan perlahan membuka mantel berbulu yang dikenakannya. Memperlihatkan _tank-top_ hitam yang melekat ketat pada tubuh yang terbilang seksi itu.

"Minumlah!" suruh Itachi saat kembali menghampiri.

Manik sapphire kelam yang sembab itu mendelik, beberapa kali mengerjap dan menatap onyx dengan sayu. Bibir yang dipoles nyentrik sewarna helaian rambut indigonya itupun tersungging. Sambil terhuyun dia mendekat. Itachi kira gadis itu bermaksud hendak mengambil minumannya, namun yang terjadi malah…

_**Prang. Bruukk.**_

Itachi tersungkur, kehilangan keseimbangan saat gadis itu menubruk dan menjatuhkan diri menindihnya. "Konan, apa yanmmp―…" kata-katanya hilang. Terengut oleh kecupan si gadis yang berubah menjadi ciuman panas yang melumat bibirnya tanpa jeda. Itachi hendak menyingkir namun cengkeraman kedua tangan gadis itu di bahunya kian erat.

"Jangan tolak aku―hmmp…" desah gadis itu disela pagutan.

Tentu saja Itachi juga manusia. Dia adalah lelaki normal. Diperlakukan seperti ini tentu buatnya berdebar dan membangkitkan gejolak tersendiri dalam diri. Tapi Itachi masih waras. Dia masih sadar dan bisa mengendalikan diri untuk tak tergoda. Walau ada bagian dari dirinya yang menikmati dan merindukan perlakuan ini.

"Hentikan Konan…" Itachi menyingkir, menjauhkan Konan dari atas tubuhnya.

"Hmm, kenapa… kenapa tak mau… kau tahu kan aku mencintaimu, _baka_… cinta… cinta… cinta… aku mencintaimuuuuhhh…" balas Konan kian meracau, kembali mendekati Itachi. Ditangkupnya wajah tampan pemuda itu. Irisnya yang kosong menatap lurus. "―Pein." bisiknya kemudian.

Tubuh Itachi membeku. Onyx-nya menatap sepasang kelopak mata sapphire yang terpejam itu sedikit meneteskan cairan bening di sudutnya. Cengkeraman erat tangan Konan yang bergetar. Isak tangis tertahan gadis itu. Ciuman berbau alkohol. Nama yang disebutkannya barusan.

'Pein?'

"Jahaaaattt… kau jahat padaku―hiks… hiks… aku kesepian tauuu… ekh, Itachiii…?" Meski masih belum sadar sepenuhnya dari mabuk, namun sepertinya Konan sudah bisa mengenali siapa lelaki yang ada dihadapannya kini, "Hmm, yah, Itachi… kau… itu selalu kau―hiks… cuma kau yang peduli padaku kan sayaaaanggg―hmmpph…" Konan kembali mencumbunya. "Jangan buang aku…"

_Sial._

Pertahanan Itachi pun runtuh. Dia tak bisa menolak atau terus berdiam diri kalau sudah seperti ini. Maka saat Konan tenggelam, menangis di atas dada bidangnya, dia tak bisa untuk tidak menggerakkan tangannya balas memeluk dan mengusap lembut punggung―menenangkan gadis itu.

"Iya, Konan… sudahlah, aku ada disini..." bisik Itachi. _'Maaf, Sakura…' _batinnya kini serba salah. Teringat seseorang pasti akan terluka seandainya melihat atau bahkan tahu apa yang sedang dilakukannya sekarang.

.

.

.

.

'Tut… tut… tut…'

Nada sambung itu masih terhubung. Entah kenapa Sakura merasa tak tenang. Tak biasanya dia gelisah seperti ini. Mungkin karena pikirannya dipenuhi hal-hal negatif gara-gara melihat kejadian semalam. Tapi Sakura tak mau berprasangka buruk dulu dan salah paham pada sesuatu yang belum pasti. Karena dia yakin, Itachi―kekasihnya tentu…

"Ya?" Teleponnya terangkat, tapi kenapa… "Hallo…" ―yang menjawab suara perempuan.

"Uhm, ha-halo…" glek―Sakura makin tegang, "Kak Itachi…"

"Ooh, dia masih tidur." sela orang diseberang sana, "Telepon lagi nanti agak siangan ya, kami lelah… tut… tut… tuutt…"

A-pa?!

…

Itachi lekas mengambil ponselnya dari tangan Konan. Onyx-nya menatap tajam, "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentaknya, terdengar marah.

Konan malah terkekeh, "Apa? Hanya membantumu menjawab telepon. Kita memang masih lelah kan~… uhm?"

"Tch," Itachi mengotak-atik ponselnya, hendak menelepon balik Sakura. Tapi akhirnya dia urungkan. Mungkin tak akan berguna.

"Jadi kau sudah punya pacar baru sekarang?" tanya Konan, yang dibalas Itachi hanya dengan _deathglare_ onyx-nya.

"Kau… jangan berbuat macam-macam padanya!" ancam Itachi. Mengkhawatirkan Sakura karena dia tahu gadis―ah tidak, wanita seperti apa Konan itu.

"Hahaha~ yah, tenang saja. Kau pikir aku peduli? Terserah kau mau pacaran dengan siapapun juga. Ternyata kita berdua sama saja ya?" Konan terkikik, dia beringsut dari ranjang dan dipeluknya lelaki Uchiha itu dari belakang. "Karena aku tahu kau hanya mencintaiku. Ya, hanya akulah kekasihmu satu-satunya, Itachi…"

.

.

.

.

…

End of flashback~

…

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Entah itu disebut cinta atau apa. Aku sendiri kadang heran, kakakmu yang hebat bisa begitu dibodohi seorang gadis. Sudah dikhianati, dicampakan, dimanfaatkan, tetap saja, seolah telah tersihir oleh sesuatu, kakakmu pasti akan kembali padanya. Yah, tapi pada dasarnya Itachi memang orang yang baik sih. Mungkin dia merasa tak tega atau apa, aku sendiri tak mengerti."

_**Ggrrr**_

Sesuatu dalam hati Sasuke kian bergejolak. Mendengar cerita Kisame soal kekasih kakaknya itu buat dia merasa geram. Kurang ajar. Tak tahu diri. Rasanya banyak sekali makian yang ingin Sasuke lontarkan pada gadis sialan itu. Itachi sangat mencintai gadis itu, tapi sang gadis malah mengkhianatinya, berselingkuh dengan teman Itachi sendiri. Tahu seperti itupun Itachi masih saja menerimanya. Apa kakaknya sungguh sebodoh itu? Atau cinta sungguh membutakan dirinya? Pesona apa yang dimiliki gadis itu sampai buat kakaknya begini?

Sasuke ingat di suatu waktu saat kakaknya yang sekarat masih terbaring sakit.

"Ma―aaaff… Sa-ku-raaa―…" dengan terbata, Itachi yang sudah tak mampu lagi bicara masih berusaha mengucapkan kalimat itu.

'_Maaf?! Untuk apa? Harusnya gadis itu yang meminta maaf dan bertekuk lutut padamu kak…'_, geram Sasuke. Dalam rahang yang mengeras giginya gemerutuk. Kedua tangan itu terkepal. Pikirannya dipenuhi sosok gadis berambut merah muda yang tersenyum bahagia bersama sang kakak. Senyum bahagia? Tch, pastinya hanya kepalsuan. Dia hanya berikan penderitaan pada kakak tercintanya.

"Terima kasih informasinya. Permisi." pamit Sasuke.

"Yo, masama." balas Kisame, sejenak memerhatikan punggung si Uchiha bungsu yang berlalu pergi dari tempat itu tampak lesu. "Kasihan. Adikmu sangat berduka, Itachi…" gumamnya.

Berduka. Lebih tepatnya sakit hati. Tak terima kakaknya diperlakukan seperti itu oleh seorang gadis tak tahu diri.

"Awas kau, Sakura…" desis Sasuke, "Tak akan kubiarkan…"

_**Jdug**_

Di pintu keluar klub, tak sengaja bahu Sasuke bertabrakan dengan seseorang. Keduanya hanya saling melirik. Kelamnya onyx dan sapphire bersiborok. Bocah Uchiha itu berlalu bergitu saja, tak perhatikan wanita cantik berambut indigo barusan yang mengumpat kesal tak terima diperlakukan kasar barusan.

"Huh, dasar anak muda jaman sekarang. Sok kegantengan, gak tahu sopan santun!"

"Ah," Kisame tersentak, melihat wanita itu perlahan mendekati meja barnya. "Konan?! Sayang sekali, baru saja orangnya pergi."

"Apa?! Siapa?!" sinis wanita itu.

"Adiknya Itachi. Tadi dia menanyakanmu."

"Oh ya?!" Konan menoleh, sebentar mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling. "Apa urusannya denganku…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

**TBC... Next to Chapter ****3**

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

* * *

**A/N:**

Yatta~ \(^o^)/ akhirnya updet juga, fufufu~ setelah lebih dari 3 bulan fic ini hiatus.

Hahaha~ sepertinya cerita ini jadi aneh dan GaJe ya. Untuk sekarang SasuSaku masih belum muncul, baru chapter depan dan mungkin masih akan ada beberapa _flashback_ lagi. Gak tau apa feel-nya dapet dan jalan ceritanya bisa dimengerti atau tidak *beneran alur GaJe cerita semua gue nih* Terus terang saya agak kesulitan buatnya coz lupa lagi konsep awal fic ini mau saya buat jadi apa (=_=")a #parah

Makasih banget nih buat yang udah fav, follow, review dan menantikan updet-nya PRECIOUS setelah sekian lama. Maaf klo ternyata gak bisa updet kilat waktu itu dan jadinya sekarang setelah updet pun malah mengecewakan readers sekalian, hh~ m(_ _)m

Err, tapi klo masih penasaran sama lanjutannya, tunggu aja updetny chapter 3: **EMOTION **nanti ya~

(^-^)/ See you―…

**Special Thanks to:**

**Hikari 'ShiChi' ndychan**

**Mizuira Kumiko**

**Kuromi Neko**

**Uchiha Hime is Poetry CeLemoet**

**Deshe Lusi**

**Scy Momo Cherry**

**fa vanadium**

**poetri-chan**

**Nina317Elf**

**smiley**

**CINTA DAMAI**

**iez ashiya**

**and **

**All of You Silent Readers**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\(^-^) **RnRnC?** (^-^)/

* * *

**Next to PRECIUOS Chapter 3 : EMOTION**

Terjerat dalam jalinan hubungan takdir cinta yang rumit.

Apa mereka saling membalas perasaan masing-masing. Siapa yang mencintai siapa. Siapa yang dicintai siapa?

Siapa yang melukai siapa. Siapa yang dilukai siapa. Siapa yang terluka. Siapa yang menyimpan luka?

Meskipun begitu…

Ada derita, sakit dan air mata, dirinya tetap bahagia.

Karena orang itu begitu berharga.


	3. EMOTION

**A/N:**

Yatta~ \(^o^)/ akhirnya updet juga, fufufu~ maaf ya lama (^-^)a

Berikut saya ingin jelaskan lebih dulu beberapa hal yang banyak ditanyakan di chapter sebelumnya.

Sasuke disini salah paham karena yang dia tahu pacarnya Itachi itu adalah gadis yang ada di foto yang dia temukan (baca chap 1) jadi gak tahu klo itu adalah Konan. Dan Kisame sendiri pas cerita gak sebut nama Konan karena kirain Sasuke udah tahu siapa wanita yang dimaksud. Klo Sasuke dendam ama Konan ntar jadinya SasuKonan dong, hehe~ dan tidak akan ada tindakan terlalu jahat sampai berakibat Angst (mungkin). Balas dendam yang akan Sasuke lakukan adalah balas dendam yang manis #Aih~…

Soal ide cerita mungkin ada yang bilang mirip sama Drama Korea atau film lainnya. Saya akui emang rada terinspirasi dari A Love To Kill, tapi yah~ kita lihat saja jalan cerita PRECIOUS sendiri seperti apa, saya buat yang berbeda (^-^)a

Oh iya, saya beritahu juga kalau Sakura disini belum tahu Itachi meninggal. Yang dia tahu Itachi pergi ninggalin dia karena suatu alasan (jelasnya nanti di chapter rada akhir). Total mungkin buat 8 chap sesuai abjad yang membentuk kata PRECIOUS.

Ok, sebaiknya tidak usah banyak bacot lagi, silahkan baca lanjutannya (^-^)/

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Setiap malam __aku tidur dan __diberi __mimpi yang sama. Besok pagi setelah bangun adalah __hari __yang berbeda. Masa depan __mungkin __masih belum terlihat__, tapi tujuanku tetaplah sama._

(Sasuke-Sakura)

…

=0=0=0=0=0=

**PRECIOUS** **: Chapter 3**

**Chapter: EMOTION**

**Pair:** SasuSaku  
**Rate:** T  
**Genre:** Romance, Hurt/Comfort  
**Disclaimer: NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**  
**WARNING:** AU, OOC, typo, alur GaJe cerita se-mau-gue.

Story by

**FuRaHeart**

~Itadakimasu~

.

.

.

.

Di dua sisi berseberangan, mereka berlari mengejar sosok bayangan itu. Tapi sejauh mana mereka coba ulurkan tangan tetap tak bisa menjangkaunya. Orang itu pergi jauh dan kian menjauh. Seiring langkah mereka masih terus mengejar, tetap berusaha mendekatinya. Sampai merasa lelah, namun tak bisa menyerah. Keduanya bingung mencari sesuatu yang telah hilang. Bagai terjebak dalam labirin cermin yang menipu. Ketika dirasa orang itu dekat dan berhasil menangkap bayangannya, ternyata dia malah menghilang.

Sebidang kaca es berdiri kokoh menghalangi. Satu sama lain saling merasakan kehadiran seseorang di seberang sisi lainnya. Dua orang itu bersentuhan lewat telapak tangan yang dingin, merasa kali ini berhasil menemukan kehangatan apa yang mereka cari. Namun perlahan kristal beku itupun mencair. Dalam kabut yang beredar, samar terlihat siapa sesungguhnya orang yang ada dihadapan mereka masing-masing. Bukan sosok lelaki berambut raven panjang berkuncir yang dulu mereka kejar, melainkan orang lain.

_Dia…_

Yang terlihat dalam pantulan onyx adalah bayangan samar sosok gadis secantik bunga Sakura di musim semi. Dan yang terlihat dalam pantulan emerald adalah sesosok pemuda tampan yang samar terlihat mirip orang itu. Di jalan tak tentu arah, mereka berdua bagai sengaja dipertemukan. Takdir dan orang itu mengikat keduanya.

…

…

…

…

…

"―suke… Sasuke… Oi, Sasu!"

Orang itu tersentak, seketika terbangun dari tidurnya yang lelap. Onyx masih mengerjap-erjap berat lantas mengedarkan pandangan kesekeliling tempat sebelum kembali menanggapi pemuda berambut perak yang duduk disampingnya.

"Sudah sampai. Bangunlah." lanjut Kakashi. Dia sudah melepas sabuk pengaman yang lama mengekang dirinya di bangku kemudi dan bersiap turun dari mobil. Sementara Sasuke, sambil menguap masih meregangkan badan―mematahkan leher ke kiri dan kanan, memijat bahunya yang kini terasa sedikit pegal usai tidur sepanjang perjalanan dengan posisi tak nyaman. "Nyenyak sekali tidurmu. Apa kau begitu lelah? Sepertinya sampai bermimpi indah."

"Hn." Sasuke hanya sedikit menyunggingkan bibir. '_Mimpi indah?_, pikirnya dalam hati. Perlahan menyusun kembali bayangan sisa adegan bunga tidurnya tadi. Dia hanya memimpikan hal yang sama, terus berulang dan tak pernah selesai. Tapi satu hal yang dia ingat, dia memimpikan Itachi. Itu saja. Mimpi tentang Itachi.

Dinginnya udara pagi langsung menyerang begitu Sasuke jejakkan kakinya keluar turun dari mobil. Seraya dia eratkan badan dan tarik tudung kepala mantelnya hingga menutupi helaian rambut raven uniknya, Sasuke pandang sekilas warna langit yang masih tampak pucat di atas sana. Fajar mungkin baru akan tiba sekitar satu jam lagi. Sepertinya mereka datang terlalu pagi.

"Kau yakin mau tinggal di sini?" tanya Kakashi. "Kau tahu Fugaku-_jiisan_ menyuruhku menyewakan apartemen yang lebih layak dan mewah dari ini. Apa jadinya kalau beliau tahu kau malah meninggalkan apartemen lamamu dan memilih tinggal di tempat bobrok ini, bisa-bisa aku kena marah. Dianggap tak bisa menjagamu dengan baik di sini. Apa sebenarnya tujuanmu?"

"Hn." Sasuke sejenak terdiam, pandangannya kini tertuju pada bangunan setinggi empat lantai yang berdiri kokoh dihadapannya. Sebuah mansion yang terlihat biasa namun tetap terawat dengan baik. Tak bisa disebut bobrok sebenarnya, karena masih layak huni. Tapi bila dibandingkan dengan apartemen dulu yang ditinggalinya hampir setengah tahun sejak dia berada di Konoha, memang sangat jauh berbeda. "Asal kau tak bilang pada _Tou-san_, dia tak akan tahu. Itachi-_nii_ juga begitu kan?"

"Selera kakakmu kan memang aneh." sela Kakashi.

"Lagipula sudah jelas tujuanku hanya untuk bisa dekat dengannya." lanjut Sasuke, tenang.

Melihat sorot mata itu dan senyuman samar penuh arti di wajah sang Uchiha, Kakashi hanya bisa mendengus pasrah menanggapinya. Meskipun dia tak tahu apa maksud dan tujuan Sasuke sebenarnya, sampai memintanya menyelidiki seseorang, mencarikan tempat tinggal Itachi dulu, bahkan ingin menghuni kamar yang sama. Kakashi terpaksa jadi detektif dadakan disela kesibukannya sebagai manajer di salah satu cabang perusahaan Uchiha di Konoha. Harus menghabiskan jutaan ryo, membujuk penghuni lama untuk pindah, yang kalau dipikir, lebih baik cari tempat tinggal lain saja yang lebih praktis, mewah, lengkap dan tak merepotkan dirinya. Padahal Sasuke bilang dia tak peduli dimana kelak dirinya tinggal di Konoha. Tapi mendapatkan tempat yang sama seperti yang dulu dihuni Itachi mungkin memang jadi tujuannya.

"Yah, apapun itu terserah dirimu saja-lah. Asal kau tak berbuat macam-macam di sini."

Sasuke terkekeh, "Tenang saja, aku tak akan merepotkanmu lagi. _Arigatou senpai_." ucapnya seraya berjalan menyusul Kakashi memasuki mansion itu.

"Benar ya, jangan buat aku repot."

"Hn."

'_Tenang._ _Ini urusanku. Tujuanku. Aku harus melakukannya sendiri'_, batin Sasuke. Dia genggam benda dalam kantung mantelnya erat-erat ketika dilihatnya sekilas nama 'Haruno' tertera pada papan nama penghuni.

…

…

…

…

…

Seseorang pernah bilang, kenangan adalah sesuatu yang diciptakan lagi dari potongan demi potongan ingatan, sama seperti melihat bayangan. Pagi hari ini saat terbangun, tanpa sadar air mata Sakura menetes. Sambil masih menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang tinggi, sesaat dia termenung, merasakan adanya kekosongan di hati. Akhir-akhir ini gadis itu sering memimpikan hal yang sama. Mimpi tersesat dalam labirin cermin yang membingungkan. Untuk bisa menemukan bayangan sang kekasih di kejauhan, dia terburu-buru pergi menghampirinya. Tapi setelah mendekat, bayangan itu menghilang. Dia dapatkan orang lain dihadapannya. Seseorang yang tak dia kenal.

Seakan sudah menjadi kebiasaan, usai melamun sebentar, barulah gadis itu bergegas turun dari ranjang. Pergi mencuci muka, menghapus jejak air mata mengering dan berusaha menenangkan kembali hati dan perasaannya. Dia pandang pantulan wajahnya sendiri di cermin, seraya menempelkan sebelah telapak tangannya menghapus embun-embun air yang menempel.

_Siapa?_

Sakura bertanya-tanya, berusaha mengingat wajah samar yang selalu terlihat dalam mimpi-mimpinya. Tapi sayang sekali, tak banyak yang bisa dia ingat. Hanya Itachi. Mimpi tentang Itachi. Sakura hanya ingat Itachi.

…

Cahaya mentari menerobos masuk saat gadis berhelaian merah muda itu menyibakkan tirai jendela kamarnya. Emerald memandang langit biru tak berawan, Sakura berharap semoga saja hari ini cerah. Sinar hangat sedikit terpantul mengenai kaca figura di atas _buffet_ sisi tempat tidur. Menunjukkan siluet yang terlihat berkilauan.

"_Ohayou_~…" ucap Sakura riang sembari memandang sesosok wajah ceria di dalam foto figura itu. Menampilkan wajah lelaki tampan yang tertawa dengan sudut bibir yang turun. Alis kirinya sedikit terangkat, membuat mimik wajah pemuda itu terlihat nakal namun menggemaskan. Berpose dengan berlagak angkuh seperti itu memang salah satu ciri khasnya. "Itachi-_koi_ yang keren."

Sakura sentuhkan jemarinya bergerak mengelus pipi pemuda itu. Perlahan tapi pasti pikirannya kembali dipenuhi dengan bayangan Itachi. Sesaat merasa orang itu benar-benar berada di sini. Sakura sungguh menyentuh wajahnya dengan lembut. Yah, mungkin itu semua hanya ilusi yang memang terkadang muncul. Terbentuk dari perasaan rindu, keinginan untuk bertemu dalam dirinya yang mengakibatkan munculnya khayalan. Meskipun Sakura tahu ada sebuah mimpi yang tak mungkin lagi terwujud, tapi baginya tetap ada hal yang tak bisa dia buang begitu saja. Dan khusus untuk Itachi, tak ada satu pun bagian dari diri lelaki itu yang bisa Sakura hilangkan. Meski dibenci, dikasihani, dipandang egois. Meski orang lain meremehkan. Meski tak tahu sampai kapan akan terus seperti ini, dan tak ada hal yang dijanjikan oleh Itachi untuk kembali padanya, tapi Sakura menyukai dirinya yang suka pada Itachi sampai sejauh ini.

Bagi Sakura, dua tahun berlalu namun sosok Itachi tetap tak tergantikan.

…

…

…

"_Ohayou~ Kaa-san_." sapa gadis bersurai merah muda itu begitu masuk ruang makan dan sempatkan diri mencium sekilas pipi kiri ibunya. Dia langsung sambar sepotong roti panggang yang sudah tersaji di atas meja sebagai sarapan.

"_Ohayou_~…" balas Mebuki, "Tumben sudah bangun jam segini, kau ada jadwal kuliah pagi?"

"Iya begitulah. Gaara sudah datang?" tanya Sakura yang langsung dibalas dengan tatapan selidik sang ibu. "Err, dia bilang sekalian lewat mau menjemputku kemari."

"Sakura, jangan malu-malu. Akui saja hubungan kalian. Tak apa-apa kok. Ibu juga maklum kalau kau sudah punya pacar." goda Mebuki.

Sakura tertawa kecil, "Ya ampun, sudah kubilang berapa kali aku dan Gaara itu cuma teman."

"Hmm, tapi kelihatannya Gaara baik."

"Iya, Gaara memang baik padaku." sela Sakura.

"Dia juga suka padamu, kan?" tanya Mebuki. "Ibu saja bisa lihat dari cara setiap kali dia menatap dan memperlakukanmu, jangan bilang kalau kau malah tak menyadarinya."

Sakura nyengir. Dia tahu maksud pembicaraan ibunya. Dan memang benar, teman lelaki berambut merah yang bernama 'Gaara' itu selama ini selalu memberikan perhatian khusus padanya. Sakura juga bukannya tak sadar akan hal itu. Malah dia tahu dengan pasti karena Gaara entah sudah berapa kali menyatakannya. Sejak dulu dia tahu. Mereka berdua sama-sama tahu. Meskipun begitu Sakura tak bisa balas berbuat lebih. Hanya teman. Hanya sebatas itu. Hanya itu yang bisa dia berikan.

"Jadi apa lagi yang kau tunggu. Apa sampai sekarang Gaara tak pernah berani menyatakan perasaannya padamu?"

"Bukan begitu."

"Lalu?" desak Mebuki. Terus terang ibu yang satu ini sebenarnya merasa cemas dengan keadaan putri kesayangannya. Setahu dia, gadis manisnya sampai sekarang sama sekali belum punya pacar. Tapi bukan berarti dia bebaskan putrinya untuk menjalin hubungan lebih jauh dengan seorang lelaki sebelum menikah. Hanya saja dia tak mau kalau sampai Sakura tak merasakan indahnya masa remaja yang penuh cinta.

"A-aku… menyukai orang lain." gumam Sakura.

"Oh ya?!" Mebuki senang mendengarnya. Tiada yang lebih mengembirakan selain bisa curhat soal cinta dengan putrinya sendiri yang selama ini lebih tertutup mengenai masalah ini. "Siapa? Kau suka sama siapa? Ayo ceritakan sama ibu. Bukan Gaara? Temanmu? Yang mana? Satu kampus? Siapa?"

Melihat ibunya antusias seperti itu, Sakura malah jadi malu sendiri. "Aaaa―sudahlah. Bukan siapa-siapa. Aku tak mau membahasnya." Gadis itu memilih menghindar dan cepat-cepat mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Ngomong-ngomong _Tou-san_ mana?"

Mebuki mendengus kecewa, tahu Sakura malah menghindar. Tapi dia maklumi juga sikap putrinya itu. "Ayahmu sedang pergi mengantarkan tamu melihat kamar." jawab Mebuki.

"Sepagi ini?"

"Iya, mereka datang pagi sekali. Tanpa banyak basa-basi langsung tanda tangani surat kontrak dan membayar penuh uang sewanya sekalian. Sungguh penghuni baru yang menyenangkan kalau gitu, hohoho~… Tak mengomel macam-macam, minta ini-lah, itu-lah, protes soal biaya listrik dan air, ingin ganti warna cat atau _wallpaper_, cuma nego lewat telepon, belum lihat tempat, tapi sudah langsung sewa."

"Eeh, itu bukannya mencurigakan?"

"Katanya mereka lagi butuh tempat tinggal secepatnya, makanya hari inipun langsung sekalian pindah. Tenang saja, kelihatannya mereka orang baik-baik, mana ganteng-ganteng lagi orangnya. Kyaaa~… sudah lama mansion kita tak kedatangan brondong muda."

'_Idih~ Kaa-san ganjen._', batin Sakura _sweatdrop,_ melihat tingkah ibunya yang terlihat begitu gembira. Entah karena satu hunian mansion mereka laku disewa, senang karena dapatkan uang atau memang terpesona sama lelaki lain selain ayahnya―Haruno Kizashi.

"Oh ya, jadi penghuninya cowok. Mereka sewa kamar yang mana?" tanya Sakura. Mebuki jawab hanya dengan mengacungkan jarinya menunjuk-nunjuk lantai atas. "Eh, kamar yang itu bukannya tuan Yamamoto masih menyewanya sampai tahun depan?" heran gadis itu.

"Tiga hari lalu kan dia sudah pindah. Dan begitu kamarnya kosong langsung sudah ada yang sewa. Hebat, kan? Ini keberuntungan besar buat mansion Haruno."

"Wah~ syukurlah kalau begitu." Sakura turut senang mendengarnya. Bagaimana tidak, rejeki orang tua rejeki anak juga, kan?

"Jadi sekarang status kamar itu sampai dua tahun ke depan dipegang tuan Hatake Kakashi. Tapi yang akan tinggal hanya adiknya saja. Dan kau tahu Sakura, meskipun anaknya terlihat agak sombong, karena lebih banyak diam dan ekspresinya itu lho, dingin sekali, tapi orangnya tampan. Sepertinya kalian juga seumuran. Lalu yang buat ibu terpana saat melihatnya, wajahnya itu sekilas mengingatkan ibu pada seseorang. Dia mirip sekali dengan Itachi…"

_**Deg**__..._ Jantung Sakura berdegup kencang mendengar satu nama itu disebut.

"―mirip Uchiha Itachi. Mahasiswa bisnis manajemen Konoha yang waktu itu pernah sewa kamar itu juga. Kau ingat?"

"U-uchiha Itachi…" Sakura mendadak gugup, "Mirip Itachi-_niisan_?"

Mebuki mengangguk-angguk. "Coba saja nanti kau pastikan sendiri kalau kalian kebetulan bertemu. Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong soal Itachi, apa kabarnya dia sekarang? Sakura, dulu kau cukup dekat dengannya kan? Setelah pindah waktu itu apa kalian pernah bertemu kembali?"

"Aa-aku…" Sakura menunduk, meremas kerah bajunya erat seakan ingin meremas hatinya sendiri yang mendadak terasa berat dan sakit. "―tidak pernah bertemu dengannya." gumam Sakura. _Aku ingin bertemu dengannya!_, teriak batin gadis itu sebenarnya.

"Aah, rasanya ibu rindu sama Itachi. Habis dia anaknya ramah dan baik sih. Iya kan, Sakura?"

_Rindu? Aku juga rindu…_

**_Drrt… drrt…_ **ponsel di saku celana _jeans _Sakura bergetar. Gadis itu seketika tersentak kaget, tapi jadinya dia bisa sedikit bernafas lega. Barusan seperti disadarkan dari lamunan. Sakura lekas periksa ponselnya, ternyata ada pesan dari Gaara kalau lelaki itu sudah menunggunya di depan mansion.

"_Ano~ Kaa-san_, aku berangkat dulu ya. Gaara sudah datang."

"Iya, hati-hati di jalan ya sayang. Sampaikan salam ibu untuk Gaara. Semoga harimu menyenangkan."

"Hn." Sambil memakai sepatu kets-nya, Sakura mengangguk. Sejurus kemudian gadis itu segera keluar dari rumah dengan perasaan tak tentu. Sedikit penasaran. Jadi kepikiran seperti apa orang yang mirip dengan Itachi itu?

…

"_Ohayou_~…" sapa Sakura menghampiri Gaara di parkiran. "Maaf ya hari inipun aku merepotkanmu, hihi~..."

"Sudahlah. Tak apa. Ayo cepat naik." Gaara segera membukakan pintu mobilnya mempersilahkan Sakura masuk. Gadis itu lepaskan tas selempang miliknya dan sesaat terdiam karena sesuatu. "Ada apa?" tanya Gaara.

"Kalungku…" Sakura baru sadar ada barang yang tertinggal. "Maaf, aku harus kembali. Pergi saja duluan kalau kau buru-buru."

"Hei?!" panggil Gaara, melihat Sakura sudah ngacir duluan kembali masuk ke dalam mansion. "Baiklah, aku tunggu!" teriaknya, walau dalam hati lelaki berambut merah dengan tato 'Ai' di kening itu mendengus kecewa. Sudah cape-cape datang masa seenaknya disuruh pergi. "Barang apa sih yang tertinggal, cuma aksesoris biasa kan?"

Tapi tidak buat Sakura.

…

Mebuki terkejut dan heran melihat putrinya yang baru beberapa menit lalu pamit, kembali lagi. Sakura cuma nyengir membalas tatapan sang ibu dan segera pergi usai mengambil barang yang buatnya berharga. Sampai tak bisa dia tinggalkan. Sampai tak bisa dia tak kenakan. Tumben sekali hari ini tak biasanya Sakura lupa langsung pakai kalung itu seusai dilepaskannya saat mandi. Kalung yang tak bisa dia buang, sama seperti perasaannya.

Sambil melepaskan kaitan rantai kalung itu dan berusaha memakaikannya sendiri, dengan langkah terburu-buru Sakura bergegas menuruni tangga. Sampai tak perhatikan seseorang yang membawa dus besar menghalangi jalannya dan…

_**Bruukk**_

Tak sengaja mereka bertubrukan. Sakura sedikit terhuyun, untung tak sampai jatuh. Dirinya berhasil selamat karena orang itu dengan sigap menangkapnya. Menahan tubuh Sakura walau jadinya barang bawaannya sendiri kini jatuh berantakan.

"Aaa―maaf…" Sakura lekas enyahkan perasaan terkejutnya. Lebih dari itu dia segera berinisiatif membantu memunguti barang-barang yang terjatuh. Beberapa buku, alat tulis dan pajangan yang untungnya tak terbuat dari bahan pecah-belah. "Ini barangmu, sekali lagi maaf ya." ucap Sakura terburu-buru, tak begitu perhatikan orang asing berjaket biru donker itu.

"Hei!" suara rendah lelaki itu terdengar memanggil. Sejenak menghentikan langkah Sakura yang sudah berada di ujung tangga lantai satu. Gadis berhelaian merah muda itu menoleh dan sesaat terpana ketika akhirnya dia lihat siapa orang yang tadi ditabraknya.

Sorot mata onyx yang kelam... Helaian rambut ravennya… Garis wajah yang tampan… Penghuni baru lantai atas yang katanya mirip Itachi?

"―ini milikmu?"

Pertanyaan barusan membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Emerald bergulir menatap sebuah kalung berliontin kipas merah-putih yang digenggam pemuda itu. Sakura raba bagian jenjang lehernya dan memang tak menemukan kalung miliknya. Batinnya mencelos, entah karena apa. Mendadak Sakura merasa aneh. Melihat lelaki itu, kalung Uchiha miliknya… Sakura tak tahu apa yang buat dia merasa berdebar barusan.

"Iya, benar itu milikku." Sakura kembali mendekat, melangkah menaiki tangga. Baru saja dia hendak mengulurkan tangan meraih kalung itu, si pemuda raven misterius bergerak lebih dulu. Membuatnya terkejut ketika kedua tangan pemuda itu menyegrap lehernya seperti hendak mencekiknya. Sakura bergeming. Rasa takut menjalar. Sebelum kemudian dia sadari yang dilakukan orang itu hanya membantu memasangkan kalung itu dilehernya.

"Sudah." ucapnya datar, seraya menyibakan helaian rambut merah muda Sakura.

"Ehm, iya, terima kasih." balas Sakura.

"Hn." Tanpa banyak bicara dia kembali berbalik, mengangkat dus bawaannya dan melengos meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terdiam.

"Hei!" kali ini giliran Sakura yang memanggil. Langkah pemuda itu terhenti. Dia tak menoleh, tapi onyxnya bergulir menatap Sakura lewat sudut mata. Diam, seakan menunggu gadis itu bicara. "Kau―siapa namamu?" tanya Sakura. Lebih dari penasaran, entah kenapa dia memang ingin mengetahuinya. "Hatake Kakashi?"

"Bukan." sanggah si pemuda. "Sasuke. Namaku Sasuke Uc―" jeda sesaat, "Panggil saja aku Sasuke."

"Ooh, Sasuke…" gumam Sakura. _'Bodoh, apa yang kupikirkan tadi, berharap dia akan menyebut namanya sebagai Itachi Uchiha?'_ rutuk gadis itu dalam hati. Lekas enyahkan khayalan gila yang sempat terpikir olehnya. Jelas saja dia bukan Itachi. Meskipun sekilas mirip, tapi mereka dua orang yang berbeda. Walau sepertinya dia benar-benar melihat bayangan Itachi ada dalam diri pemuda itu, tapi tak mungkin kan? Dia Sasuke, namanya Sasuke.

"Hatake-_san_, selamat datang di Mansion Haruno. Semoga kau betah tinggal di tempat kami." sambut Sakura, melanjutkan basa-basinya.

"Hn. Tentu saja. Pasti akan menyenangkan." kali ini Sasuke menoleh. Ditorehkan olehnya sebuah senyuman tipis penuh arti kepada Sakura. "Karena itu mohon bantuannya juga, nona Haruno Sakura."

Dalam diam, mereka hanya saling bertatapan. Emerald itu seakan terperangkap kelamnya onyx. Bagi Sakura sendiri, entah kenapa dia malah berusaha semakin menelisik lebih jauh diri Sasuke. Mencari-cari gambaran seseorang yang lama dinantikannya.

"Sakura!" panggilan seorang pemuda berambut merah memecah suasana. Sakura menoleh, mendapati Gaara ternyata datang menyusulnya. "Sudah siap? Ayo cepat kita berangkat sekarang!"

"I-iya."

Sakura mengangguk dan menghampiri Gaara. Sekilas dia berikan senyuman manisnya pamit pada Sasuke. Gaara ikut mendelik menatap lelaki raven yang masih diam berdiri di ujung anak tangga paling atas. _Pale_ g_reen _bersiborok dengan onyx. Entah kenapa timbul rasa tak suka dalam diri mereka masing-masing. Seakan sengaja ingin tegaskan keberadaannya kehadapan Sasuke, sambil berlalu Gaara rangkul bahu Sakura. Sasuke diam memerhatikan.

…

…

…

…

…

_**Braakk**_

Kakashi terkejut mendengar suara keributan di pintu depan. Langsung saja dia tinggalkan aktifitasnya yang sedang menata perabotan di ruang makan dan bergegas melihat apa yang terjadi. Sasuke meletakkan dus besar berisi buku-buku miliknya begitu saja. Wajah pemuda itu tampak tegang. Kakashi bisa lihat dari rahang yang mengeras, bibir yang terkatup rapat, kedua tangan yang terkepal. "Ada apa?" tanyanya penasaran.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Dia pejamkan mata tampak sedang menahan suatu gejolak dalam diri. Marah? Kesal? Sabar? Apa yang coba lelaki itu tahan sekarang?

"AAARRGHH!" teriak Sasuke tiba-tiba. Dia jambak helaian rambut ravennya, tampak frustasi. "Sialan. Sialan. Sialan. Sialan." desisnya berulang kali.

"Oi, kenapa―"

Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya, berjalan menuju balkon jendela. Dia buka sedikit celah tirai dan mengedarkan pandangan menelusuri pemandangan di luar kamarnya di lantai tiga. Tampak di parkiran sana pink dan merah tengah berjalan bersama.

"Kurang ajar. Dasar jalang. Brengsek!" maki Sasuke, melihat wajah polos gadis musim semi yang tersenyum ceria itu. Didalam saku jaket tangan Sasuke terkepal. Menggenggam erat sebuah liontin kalung yang selalu dia bawa. Pikirannya kembali terbayang kejadian beberapa menit lalu, saat dia bertemu Sakura dan melihat―memegang sebuah benda yang harusnya jadi miliknya.

'_**Iya, benar itu milikku.**_**' **Sasuke teringat jawaban Sakura.

'_Untuk apa kau berikan itu padanya, kak? Seandainya kau lihat dia dengan tak bersalah malah memakainya jalan bersama orang lain. Tak pantas. Sama sekali tak pantas. Haruno Sakura, kau tahu apa yang pantas untukmu? Akan kuberikan apa yang harusnya jadi milikmu!'_

…

…

…

…

…

Menghiraukan ceramah ilmiah dari dosen di depan kelas, seorang gadis berhelaian sewarna permen karet tampak termenung menopang wajah cantiknya dengan sebelah tangan. Sementara tangan lainnya memainkan liontin kalung bentuk kipas yang tergantung di leher. Pandangan emerald itu menerawang jauh, menatap langit biru di luar jendela. Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan gadis itu tak aneh. Beberapa teman sekelasnya yang lain pun nampak santai dan bersikap acuh tak acuh mengikuti pelajaran.

Mata kuliah umum hari ini mungkin membosankan. Tapi khusus untuk Sakura, ini gejala tak normal. Biasanya dia tak pernah seperti ini. Gadis itu selalu bisa fokus, mengingat dia tergolong murid pintar, rajin dan berprestasi. Makanya heran bagi Ino dan Hinata melihat sahabat mereka bersikap seperti itu. Sampai mengabaikan pertanyaan kuis di akhir pelajaran yang biasa Sakura dapat raih poin tertinggi, kali ini gadis itu bahkan tak mengacungkan tangannya sama sekali.

"Sakura, kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit? Tak enak badan? Sedang ada masalah? Terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Ino beruntun dengan gaya menginterogasi. "Kau sadar tingkahmu hari ini sangat aneh?

"Oh ya?" dengan polosnya Sakura malah balik tanya, "Aku aneh apanya?"

"Wa-wajahmu tampak seperti seorang gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta." tuduh Hinata, bicara sedikit ragu. Dan Ino pun ikut terbelalak mendengarnya. Karena dirasa pikiran Hinata itu sungguh tak masuk akal.

"Benarkah?" tanya Ino, kembali antusias. "Akhirnya kau jatuh cinta?"

"Heh, tidak." bantah Sakura, "Kenapa kalian berpikiran seperti itu?"

Ino dan Hinata saling pandang.

"Habisnya sudah lama sekali kan, tak melihatmu bicara serius tentang cinta." kata Ino.

"Biasanya soal mimpi terus." sambung Hinata.

Sakura hanya tersenyum kecut. Tahu dengan pasti maksud dua sahabatnya ini. Belakangan memang dia sering curhat soal mimpi yang selama ini dia alami pada mereka. Tentang mengejar bayangan Itachi, sosoknya yang menghilang dan kehadiran orang misterius yang seakan mengganti kekosongan yang ada.

"Kau memimpikannya lagi?" tanya Ino, gadis itu lantas menghela nafas panjang. "Sudah kubilang berulang kali mungkin itu pertanda. Pasti pertanda, Sakura. Katanya kalau memimpikan hal yang sama terus-menerus artinya itu pertanda akan sesuatu, ada maksud dibalik mimpimu itu. Pendapatku ini benar, kan?"

"A-aku juga sependapat. Apa kau tak berpikir mungkin ini saatnya kau mulai melangkah ke depan, Sakura-_chan_?" lanjut Hinata tak kalah antusiasnya bicara.

"Maju ke depan kemana?" tanya Sakura masih tak mengerti, "Apa selama ini kalian pikir aku mundur ke belakang?"

"Payah. Begitu sajatak tahu maksudnya." Ino geleng-geleng kepala, matanya menyipit memandang sobatnya dengan tatapan prihatin.

"Apa sih? Jangan masang tampang sok begitu dong, mau kujitak?" Sakura yang kesal mengacungkan kepalan tangannya ke hadapan Ino, sedikit bercanda mencoba menakut-nakutinya.

"Ah, iya, iya, ampun." Ino cengengesan, "Bercanda juga. Habisnya kau terlalu serius sih."

"Terlalu serius bagaimana?"

"Sadarlah, selama ini kau cuma jalan ditempat kan? Sudah dua tahun berlalu, apa tak terpikirkan olehmu untuk mulai cari pacar baru?"

"Pacar baru?" tanya Sakura heran, "Haruskah?"

Ino dan Hinata mengangguk kompak, "Ho'oh, bagaimana dengan Gaara? Ayolah, jangan pura-pura tak sadar, dia serius menyukaimu, kan?"

Ah, tak ibunya, kini dua sahabatnya pun ikut berpendapat hal yang sama soal Gaara. Apa mereka bertiga bersekongkol, punya maksud tertentu sengaja melakukannya?

"Aku dan Gaara hanya berteman kok." bantah Sakura cepat.

"Hmm, masa? Teman apa teman?" goda Ino dan Hinata berdua sekali lagi. "Mana ada teman cowok yang begitu perhatian padamu dan kau balas berikan perhatian lain padanya. Lagipula kami sudah sering melihatnya, kau dan Gaara jalan bersama. Tak perlu malu-malu begitu sama kita dong, bilang dengan jujur apa sebenarnya hubungan kalian berdua! Sudah pacaran kan?"

"AH, HAHAHAHA…" Sakura malah tertawa jadinya, "Sumpah, siapa yang pacaran? Teman yah teman. Aku dan Gaara tak ada hubungan apa-apa lebih dari itu."

"Sadis. Kau kejam Sakura!"

"Eh, kenapa?"

"Teganya kau berkata begitu padahal kau jelas tahu perasaan Gaara sesungguhnya." kata Ino. "Dia dulu putus sama Matsuri kan demi kamu."

Ugh, Sakura merasa tak nyaman mereka mulai menyinggung mengenai masalah itu. "Memang apa hubungannya denganku? Aku tak pernah minta mereka putus. Itulah sebabnya aku selalu merasa tak tenang, Matsuri menyalahkanku kan?"

"Tidak. Sebenarnya Matsuri juga tahu. Dari awal mereka pacaran juga cuma buat status. Gaara suka kamu dari dulu, tapi kau terlanjur malah pacaran sama orang gak jelas."

"Orang gak jelas?" desis Sakura.

Ino dan Hinata jadi tak enak hati. Mungkin kata-kata barusan keterlaluan tapi mereka pun sudah tak ingin diam menanggapinya.

"Bukannya kami tak memihakmu, kami justru menyayangimu Sakura. Makanya kami pikir untuk apa kau tetap setia pada orang yang bahkan sudah pergi dan menghilang."

_**Jleb**__…_ Kata-kata barusan begitu menancap di hati Sakura. Dia ingin bantah tapi setengah bagian dirinya yang lain pun setuju dengan pendapat mereka.

"Kami hanya ingin kau bahagia. Bukan dengan mengurung diri terus dalam masa lalu yang pahit. Kau punya jalan pilihan lain yang bisa kau telusuri. Masa depan yang berbeda. Takdir yang berbeda. Yang jauh dari orang itu."

Hening sejenak. Sakura terdiam, merenung. Nasihat barusan bukan kali pertama dia dengar dilontarkan sahabat-sahabatnya itu. _Move on_. Menyuruhnya membuang cinta lama. Itachi…

"Aku tahu," gumam Sakura pelan, dalam pandangan yang tertunduk. "kalian pikir aku tak pernah mencoba untuk menyerah? Aku tahu kalian pikir aku mungkin sudah gila. Terkadang akupun sependapat. Untuk apa aku terus seperti ini? Aku tahu rasanya ini memuakan, menyakitkan, keterlaluan. Tapi aku tak bisa…" Sakura gigiti bibir bawahnya, mencengkeram kerah kemejanya yang menutup keberadaan benda kenangan yang masih tersisa.

Melihat keadaannya seperti itu, Ino dan Hinata kembali luluh. Dua gadis _blonde_ dan indigo itu perlahan memeluk Sakura dan membelai lembut menenangkannya. Sia-sia. Rasanya percuma membujuk Sakura melupakan orang itu. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan. Pasrahkan saja, berharap Sakura temukan sendiri kebahagiaan sejatinya. Dengan atau tidak bersama seseorang bernama 'Itachi Uchiha' yang bahkan Ino-Hinata tak pernah lihat, temui secara nyata.

…

…

…

…

…

Langkah Sakura sejenak terhenti di ujung anak tangga lantai dua. Pandangannya menengadah, menatap jalan menuju lantai tiga. Kadang dia memang bertingkah seperti ini. Diam dan menunggu. Mengharapkan sesuatu yang dulu biasa muncul dari sana. Wajah ceria Itachi yang tersenyum menyapa kehadirannya, mengajaknya bicara, bersenda-gurau, menjalin keakraban. Tapi semua itu kini hanyalah tinggal kenangan. Orang itu telah pergi dan menghilang.

"Benar, untuk apa menantinya dan aku kian terperangkap dalam masa lalu menyakitkan." pikir Sakura teringat perkataan Ino dan Hinata tadi siang. "Lalu jika aku ingin keluar dan berjalan maju, kemana kini aku harus melangkah?"

_**Tap**_

Sakura jejakkan kakinya menaiki anak tangga itu. Selama ini hanya diam menunggu, sudah lama Sakura tak melihatnya. Dia terus melangkah sampai terhenti di depan sebuah pintu kamar.

_Kapan terakhir kali aku kemari,_ pikiran Sakura kembali terkenang. _Itachi-niisan, kau ada didalam kan? Keluarlah dan temui aku. Aku__―__aku ingin bertemu_…

"Ada apa?"

Sakura tersentak kaget. Lamunannya buyar. Perlahan dia menoleh, mendapati Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan berdiri tak jauh darinya. Ugh, pastinya Sakura tampak bodoh sekarang dengan tampang pucat yang tegang dan sebelah tangan terangkat hendak mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Ehm, hei…" Sakura gugup dan tersenyum kaku. Cepat menurunkan tangan, menyembunyikannya di belakang punggung dan mulai salah tingkah. "Aku―aku cuma mau datang untuk memastikan kalau…"

Sasuke miringkan sedikit kepalanya, masih bertampang _stoic_. Dia lipat kedua tangannya di dada, menunggu Sakura bicara.

"―kau tak protes memilih tinggal disini dan tahu cara hidup yang baik di tempat ini!" lanjut Sakura ngawur. _Bicara apa aku ini?!_, batinnya berteriak tak percaya.

"Cara hidup yang baik?" Sasuke balik tanya.

"Ehem, iya cara hidup yang baik." Sakura pasang tampang percaya diri―_ngeles aja-lah_, pikirnya. "Seperti tak merusak properti yang ada. Memaku dan melubangi tembok sembarangan. Tidak terlambat membayar uang tagihan listrik, air, sampah dan _laundry_. Menjaga ketertiban dan keamanan mansion. Saling menghormati antar sesama penghuni…"

"Ayahmu sudah jelaskan soal itu kemarin." sela Sasuke, bikin Sakura mati kutu. "Tapi kalau mau pastikan sendiri, silahkan saja." Lelaki itu mendekat, membuka kunci dan mempersilahkan Sakura masuk.

Harus bagaimana sekarang? Sakura bingung jadinya. Memilih melangkah kabur dan sekali lagi tampil bodoh dihadapan Sasuke atau masuk ke kamar lelaki asing yang belum lama dikenalnya?

"Baiklah. Hanya untuk memastikan." kata Sakura yakin. Tepatnya meyakinkan diri sendiri. Dia memilih berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar itu.

…

Sikap canggung entah sejak kapan menghilang. Sakura mulai merasa nyaman berada disini. Mungkin karena sementara dia melihat-lihat, dia pun sekalian mengenang masa lalu. Dulu Sakura sering mengunjungi Itachi, tahu betul isi kamar sewa lelaki itu. Letak barang-barang. Semuanya. Dan Sakura rasakan suasana yang sama meski kini ditempati oleh Sasuke. Walaupun tempatnya masih sedikit berantakan dengan beberapa dus pindahan yang belum dirapihkan.

"Jadi kuingatkan sekali lagi, terutama untuk kamar mandi. Kau jangan teledor menyalakan air, apalagi sampai buat lantainya tergenang. Itu suka merembes bocor sampai ke lantai bawah. Tepatnya rumahku. Stel musik keras-keras dibolehkan, asal jangan terlalu berisik dan mengganggu tetangga. Lalu…"

"Tunggu sebentar." sela Sasuke memotong pembicaraan Sakura. Dia melengos pergi ke ruangan lain untuk menjawab telepon yang berdering. "Iya, _Kaa-san_…"

Sementara menunggu, Sakura pergi melihat-lihat sendiri. Langkahnya sampai pada balkon kamar itu. Seraya mengedarkan pandangan melihat pemandangan di luar, dirasakannya hembusan angin yang sedikit kencang menerpa lembut wajahnya. Memainkan helaian merah muda yang diberi hiasan rambut bandana merah. Sakura tarik nafas dalam-dalam, sejenak memejamkan mata, sekilas bayangan masa lalu terlintas.

…

Dulu mereka berdua terkadang habiskan waktu disini. Sekedar mengobrol sambil menikmati pemandangan senja yang memesona. Itachi memeluknya dari belakang, menumpukan kepalanya diatas bahu Sakura. Sambil bersenangdung menyanyikan lagu kesukaan, Itachi bilang itu menenangkannya. Bersama Sakura dia temukan perasaan hangat dan nyaman yang tak dia dapatkan dari seseorang. Mengenang Itachi kini membuat hatinya merasa rindu.

…

"Kyaaaa―" teriak Sakura terkejut saat dia berbalik dan mendapati Sasuke berdiri di belakangnya. Saking kagetnya gadis itu tersentak mundur, kakinya terantuk, punggungnya menabrak tembok beton balkon, terhuyun ke belakang dan…

_**Braakk**_

Sakura terhenyak, tubuhnya gemetar, jantungnya berpacu kencang melihat pot bunga itu hancur berantakan. Salah langkah sedikit saja bisa jadi itu dirinya yang ada di bawah sana. Rasa takut masih menjalar sementara dia tarik nafas cepat-cepat, mengeratkan pegangannya pada bahu Sasuke yang sudah mendekapnya.

"Ya Tuhan, hampir saja…" desah Sakura, merasa lega.

"Hn. Lain kali hati-hati."

"Memang ini salah siapa? Kau sih, muncul tiba-tiba. Gimana gak kaget coba?!"

"Hn." Sasuke hanya tersenyum miring menanggapi protes Sakura. Senyuman itu entah bagaimana mengartikannya. Seperti menyimpan maksud tertentu. Sasuke tak mungkin sengaja datang mengagetkannya kan? Sakura saja yang daritadi melamun sampai tak perhatikan kehadiran lelaki itu di dekatnya.

Baru sadar dengan posisi mereka kini, Sakura lekas melepaskan dekapan Sasuke. Sedikit menjauh mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Sasuke masih memerhatikan, dan itu membuat Sakura jadi salah tingkah. Suasana kembali canggung dan terasa tak nyaman. Sakura pikir dia sudah tak bisa lagi berlama-lama disini.

"Ehm, maaf. Sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang. Permisi." pamit Sakura, langsung melengos pergi keluar dengan terburu-buru.

"Hn." Sasuke masih terdiam, hanya memandang gadis musim semi itu berlalu dihadapannya.

_**Blam**_

Pintu depan tertutup. Dibaliknya Sakura senderkan diri barang sejenak. Dia rasakan sesuatu yang aneh dengan dirinya ketika kembali teringat Sasuke. Entah karena tadi masih terbawa suasana mengenang Itachi, saat didekap Sasuke, Sakura merasakan kehangatan yang sama seperti Itachi. Malah kalau Sakura ingat, sewaktu dirinya hampir terjatuh, yang sekilas Sakura lihat adalah bayangan Itachi yang menyelamatkannya.

"Gila. Aku pasti sudah gila…." Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Coba enyahkan pikiran tak masuk akal yang terlintas, "Sasuke itu bukan Itachi. Dia orang lain. Ya, dia bukan siapa-siapa…"

…

Sementara itu di dalam kamar,

Setelah melihat Sakura pergi, Sasuke berpaling. Dia tatap pot bunga milik penghuni sebelumnya yang belum sempat dia bereskan. Melihat benda itu hancur berantakan di bawah sana, pikiran liarnya malah membayangkan kalau itu sungguh sosok tubuh lunglai gadis yang paling dia benci. Bagaimana kalau Sakura yang terkapar di sana? Bagaimana kalau tadi tangannya yang coba terulur menolong gadis itu justru digunakan untuk mendorongnya jatuh? Bagaimana dendamnya akan terbalas?

'_Tidak. Itu terlalu mudah. Kesakitan seperti itu tak sebanding.'_ pikir Sasuke segera beranjak dari balkon. Langkahnya sejenak terhenti dan berjongkok memungut sebuah benda perak yang tak sengaja terjatuh. Liontin kipas Uchiha berinisial S milik Sakura? Atau miliknya? Sasuke genggam dengan erat. "Perlahan. Pelan-pelan saja kulakukan…" desisnya sambil menyeringai.

.

.

.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=

**TBC... Next to Chapter 4**

=0=0=0=0=0=0=

* * *

**Special Thanks to Reviewers:**

**Chapter 1:**

Hikari 'ShiChi' ndychan, Mizuira Kumiko, Kuromi Neko, Uchiha Hime is Poetry CeLemoet, Deshe Lusi, Scy Momo Cherry, fa vanadium, poetri-chan, Nina317Elf, smiley, CINTA DAMAI, iez ashiya

**Chapter 2:**

el-yuMiichann, Miss Devil A, Uchiha Hime is Poetry CeLemoet, Morena L, aikuromi, Yocan, Haza ShiRaifu, , Andromeda no Rei, poetry-chan, fa vanadium, karimahbgz, Ucucubi (2x), Guest, Guest, Guest, Akane Shun, mako-chan, Fiku, dyah tantri, Kikyo Fujikazu, leyah de louvra, Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami, puihyuuchan, hanazono yuri, Ah Rin

**Favoriters**

**Followers**

And

**All of You Silent Readers**

\(^-^) **See You ~** **RnRnC?** (^-^)/

* * *

**Next to PRECIOUS Chapter 4 : COMPLICATED**


	4. COMPLICATED

_Apakah sesuatu yang hilang masih bisa ditemukan kembali? Hal yang sama, namun berbeda. Beda, tapi rasanya sama. Saling mencari, saling menemukan. Bukan itu yang mereka cari, tapi itulah yang mereka temukan. _

=0=0=0=0=0=

**PRECIOUS : Chapter 4**

**Chapter: COMPLICATED**

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**WARNING:** AU, OOC, typo, blushing scene, alur GaJe cerita se-mau-gue

Story by

**FuRaHeart**

~Itadakimasu~

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Aah, gawat. Dimana? Dimana? Dimana kalungku?!"

Gadis itu panik. Dibongkarnya semua tempat dalam kamar yang mungkin ada ketika dia sadari benda itu hilang. Merutuk dalam hati, bagaimana mungkin dia sampai seceroboh ini menjaga sesuatu yang begitu dia perhatikan dan simpan baik-baik. Ada apa dengannya hari ini, ketika dia alami banyak kejadian tak terduga. Seperti pagi tadi, tak biasanya dia sampai lupa pakai kalung itu. Begitupun ketika mendadak rantai kalungnya putus dan terjatuh―nyaris hilang―tapi untung saja Sasuke menemukannya.

_"Ah, Sasuke…"_

Sakura teringat lelaki asing yang mirip dengan Itachi itu dan segera berlari keluar rumah menuju tempat dimana terakhir kali dia ingat, di beranda kamar Sasuke, Sakura yakin dia masih memakai kalung itu saat berkunjung tadi siang. Mungkin saja tak sengaja kalungnya terjatuh di sana.

_**Tok tok tok… Ceklek**_

"Kalung, kau lihat kalungku?!" serang Sakura tanpa basa-basi begitu lelaki tampan berambut raven _chicken butt_ itu membukakan pintu. Masih dengan ekspresi datar, Sasuke hanya memiringkan sedikit kepalanya dan menatap Sakura bingung. "Kalungku! Yang tadi pagi, kau tahu kan?!" gadis itu coba jelaskan. "Yang bentuknya kipas. Warnanya merah-putih. Yang ada ukiran huruf S di belakangnya. Kalung punyaku. Kalung Uchiha milikkuuuu..." rengeknya. "Kau lihat?!"

"Tidak." jawab Sasuke.

"Aaargh, bohong! Dimana?!" teriak Sakura frustasi, kemudian saking tak terima kalau sampai kehilangan benda itu diapun langsung menerobos kamar Sasuke lantas mencari-cari ke sekeliling tempat. Sampai ke beranda tempat terakhir dia datangi juga tapi ternyata memang tak ada. "Kenapa… kenapa… kenapa sampai hilang?! Bodoh! Bodoh! Dimana siiih…" kesal Sakura, gusar merutuki diri sendiri. Mencak-mencak, mengeluh sambil menahan tangis. "Bagaimana ini… kok bisa hilang sih… aduuuuh… kalungkuuu…"

"Hn."

Sementara itu Sasuke hanya diam memerhatikan. Jujur, dalam hatinya kini merasa puas melihat Sakura seakan menderita seperti itu. Hanya karena kehilangan sebuah kalung? Kalung Uchiha miliknya?

Setelah beberapa saat, "Heh, barang yang kau cari tak ada kan?" tanya Sasuke datar. Masih menunduk, Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan. Dirinya benar-benar kecewa. Tak tahu lagi kemana harus mencari kalung itu kalau di sini saja ternyata tak ada. Apa benar-benar sudah hilang?

"Maaf," ucap Sakura lirih, "Maaf sudah mengganggu dan merepotkanmu. Permisi." Gadis itu berjalan lesu menuju pintu keluar. Sebelum pergi sesaat langkahnya terhenti dan kembali berbalik menatap Sasuke, "Aku mohon…" ucapnya tiba-tiba. Sasuke perhatikan emerald itu tampak basah, "kalau kau temukan kalungnya, tolong berikan padaku. Itu benda paling berharga bagiku." Lelaki itu tetap diam tak menjawab. "Tolong kembalikan padaku, ya?" tanya Sakura sekali lagi, benar-benar memohon.

"Hn." Dan begitulah respon Sasuke, masih tanpa ekspresi.

"Terima kasih." lanjut Sakura sambil berlalu dia berikan sedikit senyuman tipis yang mengembang kaku di wajah cantiknya.

_**Blamm**_

Diam sesaat. Sasuke mendengus mengingat kejadian barusan. Dia rogoh saku belakang celana jeans-nya, menarik seuntai rantai perak dengan liontin berbentuk kipas dari dalamnya. Kalung Uchiha yang dicari-cari Sakura itu nyatanya memang dia yang pegang sekarang. Tanpa bermaksud memberikan kembali pada pemiliknya.

...

...

...

...

"Lho, kau kenapa Sakura?" tanya Gaara pagi itu saat mendapati wajah sayu nan murung Sakura tampak jelek di hadapannya.

Padahal yang selalu dinanti Gaara setiap hari adalah senyuman manis yang memancarkan kebahagiaan dari wajah cantik gadis itu. Dia menikmatinya. Bercengkerama bersama Sakura adalah momen penting dalam hari-harinya. Gaara suka melihat Sakura tertawa, tersenyum tulus padanya. Senyuman yang membangkitkan perasaan kuat di hatinya. Semakin tumbuh untuk lebih menyukai gadis itu dan melindunginya, berada di sisinya. Itulah yang diharapkan Gaara selama ini. Dan melihat satu kali saja tak ada lengkungan yang mengembang pada bibir gadis musim semi itu membuatnya ikut merasa resah. Meski jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, entah dia harus syukuri keadaan ini atau tidak, karena justru di saat lemah seperti inilah dia sadari dia selalu memiliki kesempatan itu. Kesempatan untuk mengisi celah kosong di hati Sakura yang terluka.

"Gaara~ kalungku hilang. Kemarin kau melihatnya tidak? Gimana nih…" Gadis itu merengek manja saat dirinya dijemput seperti biasa pagi ini oleh Gaara. "Itachi… Itachi…" selalu yang disebutnya adalah nama lelaki itu, "hik-hik-hik―itu satu-satunya barang kenanganku dan Itachiiii…" kelemahan Sakura, kesedihannya, penderitaannya karena Itachi―adalah kesempatan Gaara.

"Sstt, sudah. Sudah. Tenang dulu, Sakura. Itu cuma kalung kan? Kalau hilang, apa boleh buat. Kau tak bisa simpan selamanya." ucap Gaara menenangkan seraya menghapus jejak air mata di pipi ranum itu. Tak lama, karena masih saja Sakura menangis, lekas dia rengkuh tubuh kurus yang gemetaran itu masuk dalam pelukan. "Heh, nanti kita cari sama-sama. Atau aku belikan yang baru ya?"

"Nggg~ tapi itu kalung Itachi. Gak akan bisa diganti. Bantu aku cari yaaa…" pinta Sakura. "Aku harus menemukannya. Pokoknya harus kalung ituuuu…"

"Mau cari kemana lagi? Tak mudah menemukan benda kecil begitu. Mungkin saja sudah hilang atau terjatuh entah dimana. Atau ada orang lain yang menemukannya. Jadi biarkan saja. Sama seperti dia yang sudah meninggalkanmu, Sakura."

"Tapi, kalungku…"

"Sstt…"

Selalu. Dan memang selalu seperti ini. Hanya di saat Sakura lemah seperti inilah Gaara punya kesempatan memengaruhinya. Seakan mengambil peran jahat dia sengaja melakukannya. Sebisa mungkin merubah pikiran dan perasaan gadis itu. Buat Sakura berputus asa tentang si Uchiha brengsek itu. Lelaki yang beraninya menyakiti hati gadis yang dia cintai. Bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun sosoknya menghilang, tapi itu tak berarti lenyap dari hati dan pikiran Sakura. Ah, tapi justru karena rasa sakit itulah Sakura bisa berlari padanya.

Memang tak sepantasnya manusia berpuas diri di atas kesedihan orang lain. Tapi jujur saja, kalau hal seperti ini terjadi, terlebih itu untuk sesuatu yang lama kau nanti, dalam hati kau pasti akan merasa senang melakukannya, kan? Dijadikan tempat pelarian pun tak apa.

"_Tak ada lagi penghalang." _pikir Gaara, pastinya begitu. "_Setelah kalung itu hilang, sekarang Sakura akan dengan mudah menjadi milik…"_

_**Tap… tap… tap…**_

Mendengar gema derap langkah kaki yang menuruni tangga kian mendekat, refleks Sakura lepaskan pelukan Gaara. _Pale green_ dan emerald bergulir, bersiborok dengan manik onyx yang kelam. Sosok pemuda raven itu muncul. Sikap dinginnya tampak biasa. Wajar bagi orang asing seperti Sasuke untuk tak memedulikan apa yang meraka lakukan sebelumnya. Berpelukan di lorong jalan. Bukan urusan dia. Tapi bagi Sakura, melihat Sasuke di hadapannya seperti ini anehnya malah menimbulkan perasaan lain. Dirinya seolah terintimidasi pemuda itu. Tatapan matanya, sikapnya, helaian ravennya, sosoknya yang berlalu, melintas begitu saja seraya ucapkan satu kalimat yang dengan pelan namun tajam dia bisikkan ke telinga Sakura saat mereka berpapasan membalas salam Sakura.

"_Ohayou_~ Sasuke-_kun_…"

"Puas kau sekarang?!" balas Sasuke dan itu bikin jidat lebar Sakura mengernyit.

"Ekh, apa maksudmu?" Sakura balik bertanya, tapi Sasuke hanya sunggingkan sedikit sudut bibirnya dan terus melangkah. Merasa diacuhkan lekas saja Sakura kejar dan menghadang pemuda itu dari depan. "Tunggu! Puas apanya?" Gadis itu menengadah, memandang wajah lelaki yang jauh lebih tinggi di hadapannya itu. "Aku tak akan puas sampai kutemukan kalungku. Kau berhasil menemukannya? Katakan padaku!"

"Tidak." jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Tidak apa? Tidak kau temukan atau tidak akan kau berikan?"

"Tidak keduanya. Lagipula apa peduliku. Kau juga kan? Meski benda itu hilang sepertinya kau akan dengan mudahnya dapat yang baru." Onyx bergulir mendelik sosok Gaara yang dibelakang berjalan menghampiri mereka. "Makanya kubilang kau pasti **puas** sekarang." lanjut Sasuke sambil lalu.

_**Deg**_―penekanan kata 'puas' barusan langsung merasuk ke dalam hati Sakura. Gadis itu terpaku sesaat menatap Sasuke dari belakang, sampai Gaara membuyarkan lamunannya. Tak sengaja, refleks dia depak tangan Gaara yang hendak menyentuh bahunya.

"Eh, maaf." ucap Sakura tak enak hati saat dia sadari tindakannya.

"Kau kenapa?" heran Gaara. "Apa yang dikatakannya?"

"Uhm, tidak. Bukan apa-apa." Sakura menggeleng pelan. Dia gigiti bibir bawahnya, enggan jelaskan, karena Sakura sendiri tak mengerti. Entah kenapa dia merasa sedikit sesak di dada sekarang.

"_Kenapa_ _barusan… 'puas kau sekarang'… mendengar tuduhannya itu, kenapa aku merasa seperti dimaki oleh Itachi?" _batin Sakura ketika mengingat Sasuke.

…

…

* * *

…

…

"Yo, apa kabar?" sapa pria berambut perak dengan masker menutupi setengah wajah tampannya itu saat Sasuke membukakan pintu. "Kau hidup dengan nyaman di sini?" tanya Kakashi seraya berjalan masuk dan melihat-lihat keadaan sekitar.

"Hn, yah begitulah, hoaamm…" jawab Sasuke sekenanya sambil menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan saat menguap. Dengan wajah mengantuk dia edarkan pandangan ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukkan hampir pukul sepuluh pagi. Hari libur memang bikin malas dan kalau bukan karena bunyi bel Kakashi yang berisik tadi, si bungsu Uchiha itu mungkin tak akan beranjak dari atas ranjang.

"Untuk apa kemari?" tanya Sasuke kemudian, lantas mengambil tempat duduk di meja makan dimana Kakashi sudah letakkan sebungkus nasi kotak yang sekalian dibawanya hari ini.

"Apa lagi? Aku berkunjung untuk memastikan keadaanmu, tuan muda Uchiha." jawab Kakashi sambil terkekeh dan langsung Sasuke balas dengan tatapan sebal onyx-nya.

"Kau kira aku anak kecil dan tak bisa hidup mandiri?" protes Sasuke.

Kakashi mengangguk, "Yupz, kau kan memang masih bocah, hehe…"

"Tch, pergi sana dan tak usah mengawasiku!"

"Hei, hei, itu memang tugasku. Kau tahu kan aku juga tak suka. Berhubung Fugaku-_jisan_ yang minta, aku bisa apa selain melaksanakannya. Makanya dibilang Mikoto-_basan_ kau tak boleh pergi jauh-jauh ke Konoha, masih saja berontak kan? Jadi, jangan berlagak, Sa-su-_cake_~…" dengan gemas Kakashi acak-acak helaian rambut raven _chicken butt_ itu.

"Heh, sudah hentikan, _senpai_!" gerutu Sasuke berlagak kesal. Cepat-cepat menyingkirkan tangan Kakashi dan kembali merapihkan tatanan rambutnya yang khas.

"Huuu~… dasar pantat ayam." cibir Kakashi.

"Apa eh, rambut ubanan!" balas Sasuke.

"Potong rambutmu sana. Klimis dikit kek, cerminkan sosok intelek mahasiswa jenius. Atau mau gondrong sekalian seperti kakakmu, eh?" Kakashi lekas kunci mulutnya ketika dia keceplosan bicara menyinggung soal Itachi.

"Hn, tidak." tolak Sasuke, mendadak melunak. "Khusus untuk rambut, aku tak akan meniru gaya kakak."

"Oh ya?"

"Ya, jadi terserah aku dan jangan sok mengaturku mentang-mentang kau disini bertindak sebagai waliku."

"Hmm, iya deh iya." Sambil mengangguk-angguk Kakashi akhirnya mengalah. "Dasar, kau ini sebenarnya hormat padaku atau tidak sih…" dengusnya heran.

Lalu selama beberapa menit, sambil Sasuke nikmati sarapan sekaligus makan siangnya dengan akrab mereka berbincang sambil sesekali bercanda. Kehadiran Kakashi bagi Sasuke mungkin tak akan menggantikan sosok Itachi dalam hidupnya, tapi disaat-saat tertentu, dia memang butuh seseorang disampingnya untuk menyingkirkan rasa sepi.

"Eh Sasu, kau sudah punya pacar?" tanya Kakashi tiba-tiba.

Sasuke mendelik sebelum memutar matanya bosan, "Apa urusanmu?"

"Cuma tanya. Kau kan tampan, di kampus pasti sudah punya banyak fans." Sasuke hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Gadis Konoha cantik-cantik, beda dengan di Iwa, ada yang buatmu tertarik?" lanjut Kakashi.

Bicara soal gadis yang buatnya tertarik, pikiran Sasuke langsung teringat Sakura. Tapi bukan ketertarikan yang mengarah pada rasa 'suka' melainkan 'benci'. Ya, satu-satunya alasan dia berada di sini jelas karena gadis itu kan, juga karena Itachi.

"Err Sasuke, sebenarnya aku kemari karena ingin meminta bantuanmu." ucap Kakashi berubah serius. Dia sodorkan sebuah amplop berwarna kuning gading kehadapan Sasuke, "Malam ini para pengusaha dari berbagai perusahaan besar akan berkumpul di sebuah pesta pertunangan yang akan diselenggarakan di Grand Konoha Royal Hotel. Aku ingin kau datang kesana sebagai perwakilan Uchiha. Akan kusiapkan segalanya. Kalau kau mau, kau juga bisa ajak seseorang untuk menemanimu."

"Hah, untuk apa? Jujur aku sama sekali tak tertarik dengan acara pesta semacam itu. Kenapa bukan kau saja yang datang?"

"Eh, aku juga akan datang. Tapi aku butuh kau. Sebenarnya di acara kali ini suasananya lagi bagus buat dipakai negosiasi pengajuan proposal proyek Uchiha selanjutnya pada perusahaan lain. Sekali ini saja tolong bantu aku, ya, ya, ya?" mohon Kakashi. "Dulu Itachi juga sering melakukannya. Nanti tugasmu itu cuma datang, sapa mereka, bersikap ramah dan bersahabat, ngobrol biasa aja, sisanya biar aku yang teruskan."

"Tidak." tolak Sasuke, "Kau lakukan saja sendiri. Apalagi cuma buat disuruh basa-basi begitu, aku tak mau."

"Ayolah, pliiiissss… sekali ini saja ya?" Sementara Kakashi terus bujuk dan jelaskan rencananya, Sasuke sekilas baca isi surat undangan itu.

**_Nara Shikamaru & Sabaku Temari_**

"Gimana, jadi pergi kan?" tanya Kakashi sekali lagi.

_**Sret**_―Dengan sigap tiba-tiba Sasuke lekas berdiri dari duduknya. Wajahnya tampak serius memandang Kakashi. "TIDAK!" akhirnya dengan tegas dia putuskan, "Aku tak akan datang ke acara itu. Cari saja orang lain, ok?!" Dan kemudian si bungsu Uchiha itupun dengan cueknya pergi.

"EKH?! Kok gitu sih. Oi, Sasu!" bentak Kakashi. "Pokoknya kau harus datang!"

…

…

…

Alunan musik klasik menambah kesan elegan pesta yang terselenggara di _ballroom_ hotel mewah itu. Sederet _buffet_ meja panjang menyajikan aneka rupa hidangan. _Butler_ dan _maid _ berkeliaran, menyajikan nampan berisi _champagne _dan _cocktail_ pada para tamu undangan. Mereka yang hadir kebanyakan adalah orang-orang yang berasal dari kalangan atas dan terpandang. Saling sapa dan membicarakan hal-hal formal seputar kerja dan keluarga. Semuanya bergembira menikmati suasana, kecuali seorang pemuda yang tampak tak nyaman dengan semua ini. Bukan sekedar jas mewah dengan leher kancing kemeja terikat dasi tapi juga keramaian disekitarnya inipun membuatnya gerah.

"Tersenyumlah Sasuke, bersikaplah ramah pada mereka." pinta Kakashi. "Wajahmu jangan kaku begitu dong."

Onyx mendelik, memandang sebal ke arah pria di sampingnya yang sudah secerewet ibunya. "Oi, kenapa tidak kau lepaskan saja maskermu itu dan berikan senyummu sendiri pada mereka!"

"Hei, kau tahu dibalik ini aku juga sudah tersenyum." jawab Kakashi dengan mata menyipit. Meski samar tapi garis bibirnya terlihat terangkat dibalik kain berwarna gelap yang dipakainya menutupi setengah wajahnya.

OMG. Sasuke tepok jidatnya sendiri. Apa penampilan Kakashi di acara formal begini tak terlihat mencurigakan? Tadinya Sasuke pikir mungkin pihak keamanan akan menendang mereka ke luar. Itu yang diharapkannya. Semoga bisa lepas dari pesta membosankan ini. Tapi sayangnya tak terjadi. Sumpah. Bila sekarang bukan sedang di muka umum, Sasuke sudah ingin jitak kepala berhelaian perak itu keras-keras. Berani dan pintar sekali _senpai_-nya ini berhasil menyeretnya datang setelah membujuk―mengancam―dirinya akan mengadukan kepindahan Sasuke ke mansion bobrok Haruno di Konoha.

"Nikmatilah pestanya, fufufu~…" ucap Kakashi usil. Dan dengan berat, Sasuke menghela nafasnya pasrah.

"Tak ada yang menarik." pikirnya saat itu. Sampai onyx yang berkelana itupun menemukan sesuatu. Tiba-tiba dirinya terpana akan kehadiran seseorang.

_Dia?_

Keterikatan macam apa ini? Diluar rencana ternyata takdir itu bergerak sendiri. Seolah ada benang tak terlihat yang menghubungkan mereka. Tanpa disadari satu langkah yang diambil akan berakibat besar pada sesuatu yang tak terduga terjadi.

…

…

…

Berbalut gaun satin berwarna marun selutut dengan desain _simple _berpadu hiasan bunga mawar tersemat di rambut merah mudanya, semakin menambah kesan manis pada gadis yang dengan senyum cantiknya ucapkan selamat pada pasangan Temari dan Shikamaru.

"_Arigatou_, Sakura-_chan_…" balas Temari sambil memeluk Sakura. "Terima kasih sudah datang di pesta pertunanganku, senangnya~…"

"Ah, iya sama-sama _neechan_. Selamat untuk kalian berdua. Kalian serasi sekali. Aku jadi iri."

"Aduh, kalian juga kan serasi." goda Temari, mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Gaara. Dia tepuk-tepuk bahu adik bungsunya itu dan merapihkan dasi yang menambah kesan maskulin stelan jas yang dikenakannya. "Aah, Gaara ganteng. Sakura juga cantik. Kalian berdua berikutnya susul aku ya~…"

"Ahahaha, Temari-_nee_ bisa aja." balas Sakura, "Aku dan Gaara kan cuma teman."

_**Jleb**_―dan jawaban jujur semacam itu terdengar begitu menusuk batin seseorang. Gaara hanya tersenyum kaku menanggapi ekspresi kakak perempuannya yang melohok tak percaya.

"Kau masih belum mendapatkannya?! _What the hell…"_ bisik Temari sedikit marah, "Apa adikku begitu payah…" dengusnya tak percaya.

"Sudah jangan dibahas, nikmati saja pestanya."

"Iya, Pestanya ramai sekali. Pasti pas pernikahan nanti akan jauh lebih meriah dari ini."

"Hoaamm, apanya yang meriah. Membosankan." gumam Shikamaru dan langsung dihadiahi hentakan tajam ujung sepatu _high heels_ yang Temari lancarkan pada sebelah kaki tunangannya itu. "Aaaww, apa yang kau lakukan?! Sakit tahu."

"Kau ini, jangan tunjukkan kemalasanmu di hadapan tamu sekarang dong. Ini pesta pertunangan kita." protes Temari.

"Hn, _mendokusei_. Perempuan memang merepotkan."

"APA KAU BILANG?!" teriak Temari dengan suara toa-nya yang tak terkontrol. Bikin suasana _sweatdrop_ sesaat, ketika tamu-tamu di sekitar mereka memerhatikan. Untung itu tak berlangsung lama. Dan Sakura malah terkikik sesaat melihat tingkah pasangan itu. Dua orang ini sebetulnya sangat serasi.

…

"Senangnya melihat kakakmu bahagia, aku juga ikut bahagia. Wanita yang akan menikah itu tampak selalu jauh lebih mempesona." ucap Sakura pada Gaara yang berdiri di sampingnya. Mereka menepi ke dekat jendela besar yang menampilkan pemandangan malam Konoha dari lantai 25 hotel berbintang lima itu.

"Iya, itu karena _Aneki_ bisa bersama orang yang dicintainya. Siapapun juga pasti akan merasa begitu."

Sakura mengangguk setuju, "Kau benar." pikirannya melayang mengingat Itachi. Apa kabarnya lelaki itu sekarang, perasaan rindu meluap ketika Sakura pun dulu merasa bahagia saat berada di sisi Itachi.

"Dan akupun sekarang bahagia." lanjut Gaara, "Itu karena dirimu, Sakura."

"Benarkah?" Sakura tertawa kecil, "Wah, senang sekali kalau aku bisa membuat orang lain bahagia."

"Tapi… apa kau juga merasa bahagia bersamaku?" tanya Gaara, tampak serius. Diraihnya sebelah tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya. Dalam diam, situasi seperti ini membuat jantung Sakura sedikit berdebar. Apa yang akan dilakukan Gaara, ketika kemudian dia sodorkan sebuah kotak hitam kecil kehadapannya. "Ini untukmu, terimalah." ucap Gaara.

"Apa ini?" tanya gadis itu penasaran. Perlahan dia buka dan lihat isi kotaknya. Tampak sebuah kalung cantik berbentuk unik tulisan kanji 'Ai' bertabur manik batu rubi merah kecil. "Ga-Gaara ini…"

"Pengganti kalungmu yang hilang. Kau tak perlu lagi mencarinya. Lihatlah apa yang bisa kau temukan di hadapanmu kini, Sakura."

"Hah, ha ha ha…" Sambil masih menatap tak percaya, Sakura tertawa kaku menanggapi ucapan Gaara. "Kau ini… kalau kau yang kasih, bukan aku yang temukan dong. Kalungku memang hilang, tapi aku tak akan berhenti mencarinya. Dan lagi… aku juga tak butuh pengganti, Gaara."

"Ini bukan cuma soal kalung." timpal Gaara, dia tahu Sakura barusan hanya pura-pura. Gadis itu coba menghindar. Tentu saja dia tak bodoh sampai tak mengerti maksud sesungguhnya Gaara memberikan kalung itu. "Buang semuanya, aku mohon." lanjut lelaki berambut merah itu serius, "Aku minta kau tinggalkan masa lalumu, Sakura. Jangan sia-siakan dirimu dengan terus menyimpannya. Kau tahu kau berhak bahagia. Lihatlah ke depan, lihatlah aku. Kau tahu kan aku selama ini selalu menunggumu…"

"Gaara…"

"Aku mencintaimu." ucap Gaara, dia utarakan perasaannya. "Dan kau tahu aku lebih mencintaimu dibanding orang itu kan? "

"Aaaaa―ta-tapi aku…"

"Aku tak peduli kalau kau tak suka. Jadi…" Gaara ambil kalung 'Ai' tersebut, dia buka kaitan rantainya dan memasangkannya di jenjang leher Sakura. "Kalau kau memang masih perlu waktu untuk menghapusnya, aku akan tetap rela menunggumu sambil berada di sampingmu."

Sakura tertegun mendengarnya. Dia tatap pemuda tampan berambut merah itu kini tersipu malu di hadapannya. Gaara pasti merasa senang dan lega sekarang setelah sempat tegang tadi. Jujur dalam hati Sakura sendiri tersentuh dengan ucapan dan tindakan Gaara. Dia tahu selama ini Gaara setia menunggunya, menemaninya, mengerti dirinya. Dan seandainya Sakura bisa, dia ingin membalas kebaikan Gaara itu.

"_Apa dengan menerima kalung 'Ai' ini? Tapi aku kan…"_

"Sakura." suara _baritone_ itu terdengar memanggil.

Refleks gadis itu menoleh. Entah kenapa belakangan kebetulan semacam ini sering terjadi. Selalu saja ditengah keraguan itu sosoknya muncul. "Sa-su-ke?!" kaget Sakura mendapati pemuda itu muncul di hadapannya. "Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Sasuke tak menjawab, onyx-nya hanya bergulir menatap kalung baru pemberian Gaara yang dikenakan Sakura. Kemudian sudut bibir pemuda itu terangkat, antara tersenyum atau menyeringai, tapi itu membuat Sakura merasa tak enak hati padanya. Aneh memang, padahal apa hubungannya dengan Sasuke? Kenapa bertemu dengan lelaki itu sekarang Sakura seolah merasa tertangkap basah berbuat salah.

"Hn, baguslah, sudah ada yang baru. Kau tak butuh kalung lamamu? Kalau begitu untukku saja, ya?" ucap Sasuke sambil lalu.

"Ekh, Apa?! Apa kau menemukannya?" tanya Sakura hendak mengejar Sasuke, namun Gaara lekas menahannya.

"Sakura, tunggu! Itu sudah tak penting lagi kan?" tanya Gaara, terdengar cemas. "Kau sudah tak membutuhkannya…"

"Gaara, aku…" Sakura bingung. Bolak-balik dia melihat Gaara dan sosok lelaki berambut raven _chicken butt_ itu menghilang di tengah kerumunan para tamu. _Argh, bagaimana ini?, _batin Sakura. "Sebentar saja, aku hanya ingin memastikannya." Dan Sakura putuskan langkahnya mengejar Sasuke.

…

"Hei, Sasuke! Tunggu!" setengah berlari Sakura menghampiri. Ditahannya sebelah bahu pemuda itu dan memaksa dia menghadap padanya. "Katakan, apa kau temukan kalungku?"

"Hn."

"Mana?" pinta Sakura. "Berikan padaku!"

"Hn." Onyx kelam itu menatap dalam emerald, sementara jemari tangan Sasuke perlahan menelusuri rantai perak kalung yang menggantung di jenjang leher Sakura. "Kau sudah punya ini, kan?" sindirnya.

"Ugh," Sakura mendengus. Jujur dia tak suka ketika Sasuke kembali menuduhnya. Dia masih tak bisa membaca maksud pikiran lelaki itu. Kenapa begitu mengintimidasinya? Tak suka? Cemburu? Atau apa?

_**Sret**_―Sakura langsung saja lepaskan kalung pemberian Gaara tadi. "Aku hanya butuh kalungku. Jadi berikan!" tegasnya.

"Sakura!" panggil Gaara dari belakang yang ternyata mengejarnya. Gadis itu menoleh dan melihat ekspresi terkejut sekaligus kecewa terpancar dari wajah Gaara memandang kalung pemberiannya yang sudah Sakura lepaskan.

"Ayo pergi! Ikut bersamaku dan akan kuberikan kalungmu." ajak Sasuke, seraya menyambar lengan Sakura.

**_Grep_**―dan Gaara pun melakukan hal yang sama. "Jangan pergi, Sakura!"

"Ekh?!"

Kini gadis musim semi itu tertahan oleh dua orang lelaki yang menariknya ke dua sisi berlawanan. Emerald bolak-balik menatap mereka. Kemana dia sebaiknya ikut? Memilih Gaara, sabahat―orang terdekat―yang selama ini selalu setia mendampinginya. Atau Sasuke, siapa dia? Bukan siapa-siapa, hanya sosok yang baru masuk dalam kehidupannya dan sama sekali tak dia kenal. Harusnya Sakura melepaskan tangan Sasuke, kan? Tapi sementara dirinya bingung, dua lelaki tampan itu pun tak mau kalah saling menatap benci satu sama lain. Sampai ketika Sakura merasa cengkeraman tangan Sasuke mengendur, batinnya seakan ikut mencelos dan tak rela. Lalu tanpa sadar dia hempaskan sendiri tangannya lepas dari Gaara dan balas menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke.

_**Cring**_―tak sengaja kalung Gaara dalam genggaman tangan Sakura pun ikut terjatuh.

"Ma-maaf Gaara, aku―aku mau pulang." ucap Sakura, akhirnya membuat pilihan yang mengembangkan senyuman tipis di wajah Sasuke dan ekspresi kecewa pada Gaara.

"Sakura?!" panggil Gaara. Jujur dalam hatinya dia ingin marah. Protes atas putusan Sakura yang dinilai tak wajar. Tapi dia juga tak bisa memaksanya tetap di sini. "Ok, kau mau pulang? Baiklah, akan aku antar."

"Ti―"

"Tidak usah!" sela Sasuke cepat sebelum Sakura bicara, "Dia akan pulang bersamaku. Kami kan tinggal serumah. Jadi kau tak perlu repot."

"Sasu…"

"Ayo!" ajak lelaki berambut raven itu lekas angkat kaki meninggalkan Gaara dan tatapan heran orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

...

"Eh Sasuke, kau mau kemana?" tanya Kakashi yang heran melihat Sasuke bergegas pergi.

"Pulang." jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Kok pulang? Acaranya belum selesai. Kita masih punya urusan..."

"Kau lakukan saja sendiri."

"EKH?! Sasuke!" panggil Kakashi berkali-kali namun tetap diabaikan. Sebenarnya ingin dia kejar tapi masih ada urusan yang harus dia selesaikan di tempat ini. "Ish, apa-apaan sih mereka?" gumam Kakashi tak mengerti. "Kenapa tiba-tiba pergi sambil bawa cewek segala? Terus kalau tak salah, gadis itu kan…"

…

…

…

Mengikuti langkah kaki yang menyeretnya pergi, perasaan Sakura bercampur aduk sekarang. Sesungguhnya dalam hati dia merasa bersalah ketika teringat Gaara. Keterlaluan memang, sikapnya yang menolak pemuda itu secara terang-terangan di muka umum tadi pasti telah menyakiti hatinya. Tapi cepat atau lambat Sakura sadari dia memang harus menegaskan perasaannya pada Gaara. Dan entah kenapa, kebimbangan dan rasa enggan yang semula mengganjal di hatinya bisa seketika sirna saat bersama Sasuke.

"_Ya, Sasuke..." _Gadis itu tatap pemuda tampan di sampingnya, yang tampak acuh dengan ekspresi datar seperti biasa. "_Kenapa aku lebih memilihmu?" _

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba, buat Sakura sedikit tersentak. Dia gulirkan manik onyx-nya menatap emerald yang sedari tadi memerhatikan. Sasuke merasa gadis itu seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Pasti. Ada yang ingin Sakura sampaikan.

"Kau―" Sakura mulai buka suara, "Uhm, mana kalungku. Aku sudah ikut bersamamu, kan?"

"Hn, nanti..."

"Heh, kau tak menipuku, kan?" tanya Sakura lagi, was-was.

Sasuke melirik Sakura, sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat. "Bagaimana kalau aku menipumu?"

"APA?!" kaget Sakura tak percaya, "Kau… ugh, beraninya…"

"Apa kau akan kembali lagi ke tempat tadi, eh?"

Sakura terdiam. Sambil jalan dia menoleh kembali ke belakang.

"Sana kalau mau kembali atau ikut bersamaku, terserah kau." Sasuke lepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Sakura.

Jahat. Kejam. Misterius. Tak terbaca. Orang ini aneh. Itulah kesan yang Sakura lihat dalam diri Sasuke. Tapi yang lebih aneh lagi adalah dirinya sendiri. Kenapa meski dalam hatinya ada keraguan dan curiga, sudah tahu mungkin Sasuke hanya mempermainkan dan menipunya, kenapa Sakura masih ingin percaya dan memilih untuk mengikuti lekaki itu?

"Jadi kau ikut bersamaku?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura gendikkan bahunya, "Ehm, yah apa boleh buat. Kalau kembali lagi pasti akan memalukan."

"Hn." Sasuke tersenyum miring memandang Sakura.

"Lalu yang tadi… kenapa kau bersikeras menantang Gaara dan mengajakku pulang bersama?" tanya Sakura. "Apa karena alasan sederhana seperti kita tinggal di satu mansion yang sama? Tindakanmu terlihat gegabah untuk orang setenang dirimu. Orang bisa salah paham mengira kita ada apa-apa."

Mendengar perkataan itu, Sasuke malah terkekeh pelan. Bikin si gadis musim semi mengernyit heran.

"Aku serius. Kenapa malah tertawa?" protes Sakura. "Memangnya ada yang lucu, eh, kau mempermainkanku?!"

"Hn." Sasuke menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku tak menertawakanmu. Aku juga serius. Aku hanya heran, bisa-bisanya kau menilai diriku ini setenang itu padahal apa bedanya dengan dirimu? Kenapa kau malah mempertanyakan alasan padaku, padahal kau sendiri yang memilih pergi bersamaku. Kau bisa saja coba menyangkal atau melepaskan diri dariku sekarang. Pulang sendiri setelah kita keluar dari tempat tadi. Tapi nyatanya…" Sasuke tersenyum tipis seraya mendelik menatap Sakura, "Kau malah tetap di sini bersamaku, kenapa?"

Ditanya seperti itu buat Sakura bergeming sesaat. Terus terang pertanyaan itupun sempat terlintas dalam pikirannya. "Entah." jawabnya bingung sambil tersenyum kecut. Sakura palingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke dan berganti menunduk menatap ujung sepatunya. "Jujur, aku juga tak tahu. Entah kenapa aku selalu merasa kalau kau itu berbeda. Sama. Berbeda tapi sama. Sama tapi berbeda. Tch, aku juga tak mengerti. Rasanya aneh. Hanya saja, mungkin, kalau boleh kubilang sepertinya aku memang sedikit tertarik padamu. Aku hanya ingin percaya kalau kau akan benar-benar mengembalikan kalungku. Dan lagi, habisnya kau itu mirip sekali dengan dia…" gumam Sakura pelan.

"Dia?"

_**Ting**_

Pintu lift terbuka, memperlihatkan ruangan sempit yang kosong. Pembicaraan mereka jeda sesaat ketika dua remaja pink dan raven itupun melangkah masuk kedalam. Sasuke segera menekan tombol _basement_, dan masing-masing dari mereka memilih diam berdiri di sudut ruang yang berbeda.

"Siapa?" tanya Sasuke, kembali pada pembicaraan. Dia lirik gadis musim semi itu dengan pandangan terpicing. "Tadi kau sangka aku mirip dengan siapa?"

"Kekasihku." jawab Sakura terus terang, ekspresi wajahnya berubah muram. Dia gigiti bibir bawahnya ketika segala kenangan tentang Itachi kembali muncul di pikiran. "―mantan kekasihku." lanjutnya dengan suara tercekat. '_Itachi-nii…' _batinnya.

_**Sret**_

Sejurus kemudian Sasuke sudah berada di hadapan Sakura. Gadis itu tersentak kaget. Dirinya kini terpojok di sudut ruang besi sempit itu dengan tangan Sasuke yang bersandar di dekat kepalanya.

"Mirip apanya?" desis Sasuke, pelan namun tajam. "Apa bagian dariku yang mirip dengannya?"

Takut. Harusnya itu hal normal yang akan dirasakan orang lain kala ditatap onyx yang justru lebih tampak mengintimidasi. Tapi tidak halnya dengan apa yang dirasakan Sakura sekarang. Sebaliknya dia justru malah yakin hal inilah yang membuat pria di hadapannya kini semakin terlihat mirip dengan orang itu.

"Kau…" emerald balas menatap _intens_, "―karena kulihat matamu seolah menyimpan kesedihan dan luka yang sama seperti dia."

Eh?!

"_Kesedihan dan luka yang sama?"_ batin Sasuke mencelos mendengar jawaban Sakura.

"Kalian tampak seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu." lanjut Sakura, "Berpura-pura kuat padahal menderita. Benar kan?"

"_Sedih. Luka. Derita. Apa yang kakakku alamai dulu karenamu. Apa yang aku alami sekarang juga karenamu, sialan?!"_ emosi Sasuke kembali memanas.

"Aargh―" Sakura meringis ketika dirasakan tangan Sasuke sedikit menjambak helaian rambut merah mudanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Sakit. Lepas!"

"Kesedihan dan luka seperti apa menurutmu yang aku miliki?" geram Sasuke, tak mengubris permintaan Sakura. Tapi perlahan dia kendurkan kembali cengkeramannya, walau tetap tak melepaskan tangan dari rambut merah muda itu. "Kau tahu apa tentangku?!" tanyanya sambil menyentak. "Apa yang kusembunyikan?! Apa yang buatku menderita?! Kau tak tahu apa-apa, Sa-ku-ra!"

"Hei, tapi aku hanyaammph―"

Diluar dugaan sesuatu terjadi. Emerald itu membulat tatkala menatap sepasang onyx yang kini terpejam. Tubuh Sakura bergeming. Dia tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan pemuda berambut raven itu padanya sekarang saat jarak antara mereka berdua mendadak terhapuskan. Refleks dia coba berontak. Mendorong jauh Sasuke, tapi tubuh pemuda itu terlalu kuat, terlebih lagi dirinya tersudut. Sakura berniat melayangkan tangannya untuk menampar, memukul lelaki itu. Tapi anehnya dia tak bisa. Ketika disela pangutan tanpa sadar Sasuke berbisik,

"Ini salahmu. Kau yang salah!"

Kalimat itu begitu merasuk ke dalam diri Sakura. Membangkitkan kepingan kenangannya bersama Itachi.

…#_flashback_

"Ini salahmu, kau yang salah!" teriak Sakura histeris, dicengkeramnya kemeja baju pemuda berambut raven berkuncir panjang itu erat-erat. "Aku menderita tapi kenapa kau tak peduli? Kakaaak… kak Itachi… kau jahat… jahat… jahat…" rengeknya sambil menangis.

"Sakura…" Itachi gamang, dia coba hibur gadis itu meski tak tahu apa yang sebaiknya sekarang dia lakukan. Hanya bisa mengusap helaian rambut merah muda itu seraya menghapus jejak cairan bening di pipi ranumnya. "Maaf, aku tahu aku yang salah. Aku memang jahat. Makanya aku…"

"Kalau gitu cintai aku!" sela Sakura, "Akan kumaafkan asal kau cintai aku seperti kau mencintainya kak! Sedikit sajaaaa… aku mohon… hik, hik, kak Itachi~…" Sakura angkat wajahnya, menatap nanar pemuda itu. "Bohong juga tak apa…" lanjutnya seraya berjinjit dan mengincar bibir Itachi. "Katakan kalau kau mencintaiku…"

…#_end of flashback_

Sakura menatap kelopak onyx yang tertutup di hadapannya. Melihat helaian rambut raven Sasuke, dan merasakan sentuhan hangat nan basah dibibirnya kini, entah kenapa semua itu semakin merasuk jauh ke bagian terdalam dirinya. Mengeluarkan segala gejolak yang membuatnya rindu. Padahal Sakura tahu, dia sadar Sasuke bukanlah orang itu. Tapi kenapa di satu sisi dia merasa lain. Suka. Suka. Sakura suka dengan perlakuan ini.

"_Sama. Rasanya sama. Mirip. Mereka benar-benar mirip. Itachi-nii... Aku rindu. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Merasakan sentuhanmu seperti dulu. Ingin kau ada di sini!" _pekik batin Sakura. Dan gadis itupun tanpa ragu membalas kecupan Sasuke sama dalamnya.

…

_**Deg!**_

"_Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke?!"_ dalam hati pemuda itu merutuk seketika dia sadar dengan apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Kenapa malah jadi begini? Harusnya dia jambak, tampar, pukul gadis berambut merah muda itu, itulah tujuannya memojokkan Sakura tadi. Bukan malah menciumnya seperti ini. Tapi jujur saja, sesaat tadi dia lihat tatapan emerald itu, kepolosan dan kelembutan didalamnya, dia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Dirinya berpikir apa hal itu pulalah yang dulu menjerat Itachi terperangkap pada pesona gadis ini? Sebodoh apa kakaknya? Semenarik apa seorang Haruno Sakura? Apa yang dimilikinya? Semakin dia bertanya, semakin dia ingin tahu.

"_Benci. Muak. Aku makin ingin menghancurkannya. Tapi perlahan, ya perlahan-lahan saja kulakukan. Lakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dia lakukan padamu, kak. Mencintainya dengan kemunafikan."_

…

"_**Itachi-nii…"**_ bisik kedua orang itu bersamaan dalam hati yang teriris sakit. "_**Maaf, aku harus melakukannya."**_

_**Untukmu yang sudah dicampakan olehnya**_―batin Sasuke.

_**Untukmu yang sudah pergi mencampakanku**__―_batin Sakura.

Seraya mereka perdalam kecupan itu, saling merapat dalam satu pelukan, tangan Sakura yang semula menahan dada Sasuke agar tak terlalu bersentuhan kini malah mencengkeram erat. Sementara jemari Sasuke kian menyusup membelai lembut bagian sensitif jenjang leher Sakura. Keduanya larut sesaat dalam _french kiss_ menghanyutkan segala perasaan dan kenangan, sampai…

_**Ting**_―pintu lift terbuka.

Sebelum rombongan orang-orang di luar pintu sana menerobos masuk kedalam, dengan cepat Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan membawanya keluar seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Ya, berusaha tak menimbulkan kecurigaan. Padahal keterkejutan, perasaan ganjal, debaran asing masih menyelimuti keduanya selama dalam diam di sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Kejadian singkat dan tak terduga tadi sungguh mengubah banyak hal dalam diri keduanya yang sedang mencari alasan dan jawaban.

_**Kenapa aku melakukannya? **_

_**Apa yang harus aku lakukan?**_

…

…

…

Tiba di mansion, dua orang itu kini sampai di persimpangan tangga menuju lantai rumah masing-masing. Enggan bicara dan saling menatap. Pun ketika Sakura tak ingat dengan janji Sasuke yang akan memberikan kembali kalungnya. Karena kejadian tadi, jantung gadis itu masih berdetak tak normal. Membuat perasaannya tak nyaman.

"_Ini aneh. Orang itu aneh. Kenapa Sasuke? Siapa dia?"_

Belakangan ini Sakura memang sering memikirkannya. Kehadiran Sasuke dalam hidupnya seolah telah mengubah banyak hal. Ketika dirasa orang itu terlalu banyak mengingatkannya dengan sosok Itachi. Bukan sekedar fisik, kadang perilaku mereka sama. Meski Sasuke tak seceria dan sehangat Itachi dalam bersikap, tapi Sakura selalu melihat bayangan mantan kekasih Uchiha-nya itu dalam diri si Hatake misterius.

Itulah yang Sakura kira, ketika mereka terkadang tak sengaja bertemu. Saling sapa di tangga, berpapasan di jalan, bicara basa-basi, diam-diam melirik dan memerhatikan. Sedikit demi sedikit Sakura mulai penasaran dan ingin lebih akrab untuk mengenalnya. Sakura merasa ada sesuatu dalam diri pemuda itu yang memikatnya, menarik untuk ditelusuri. Lalu apa itu yang membuatnya tanpa sadar membalas cumbuan Sasuke? Semakin Sakura pikirkan, semakin tak dia mengerti.

…

"Sakura!" panggil Sasuke, menghentikan langkah gadis yang tergesa-gesa sendiri menghindarinya. "Kalungmu…"

Mendengar soal kalung, Sakura kembali menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Dalam diam dilihatnya sebelah tangan pemuda itu terkepal, teracung padanya dan perlahan terbuka. "Maaf, aku tak punya."

_**Jleb**_

Sungguh seperti ada sesuatu yang menusuk tajam terhunus menembus diri Sakura ketika mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Emerald itu membulat dan degup jantung yang semula berdebar kencang kini makin berburu. Lebih dari apapun kini Sakura merasa dirinya benar-benar tolol. Tolol setolol-tololnya. Orang itu… Sasuke… orang yang dihadapannya ternyata benar-benar jahat. Sakura letakkan tangannya diatas dada, seakan tengah menahan dan mencengkram suatu benda yang asalnya selalu menggantung di sana. Kesal. Hatinya sakit sekali diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Sasuke.

"Ka-kau benar-benar menipuku…" gumam Sakura terbata.

"Hn." Sasuke palingkan wajahnya dan kembali bersikap tak peduli. Dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya menaiki anak tangga. _"Rasakan, bagaimana jika kau dipermainkan, Sakura!" _batin Sasuke merasa puas.

Dia pikir ini sudah selesai? Tidak…

_**Tap… tap… tap… Brukk**_

Sasuke tersungkur. Dia meringis ketika didorong Sakura hingga jatuh terjerembab dari tangga. Baru saja mau bangkit dan protes, leher kemeja Sasuke keburu dicengkram erat Sakura.

"BRENGSEK!" maki Sakura kesal. "Sialan kau, beraninya menipuku! Setelah apa yang kau perbuat kau pikir kau bisa mempermainkanku, heh?!"

"Lepas!" bentak Sasuke seraya hempaskan tangan Sakura, "Apa yang kau lakukan, kau sendiri yang bodoh, _baka_!"

"Ya, aku yang bodoh. Makanya aku marah. Sasuke, ini semua salahmu. Karena kau membawaku pergi, aku jadi menolak Gaara. Kau juga sembarangan menciumku. Kau menipuku. Kau hilangkan kalungku…"

"Heh, itu bukan salahku." protes Sasuke.

"Tanggung jawab. Kau harus mengganti semuanya. Kau juga sudah buat aku jadi begini, karena itu…" _**grep**_―kembali Sakura cengkram baju Sasuke dan menatapnya _intens_. "Kau harus mau pacaran denganku." tawar gadis itu tiba-tiba. Dia lontarkan pernyataan yang baik dirinya maupun Sasuke sendiri merasa aneh dan sesaat terperangah.

"Pacaran?" Sasuke mengulangi kata itu, balas menatap Sakura.

Perlahan Sakura melepaskan Sasuke, berangsur melunak. Wajah marah dan tegangnya secepat kilat berubah sedih dan muram. Sakura sandarkan dirinya di sisi tembok tangga, menunduk dan Sasuke lihat beberapa tetes air mata jatuh mengenai kulit tangannya. Kenapa Sakura menangis?

"Kau tahu betapa menyedihkannya diriku? Orang-orang bilang aku terperangkap dalam masa lalu. Aku terlalu bodoh untuk terus menyimpannya. Dalam hatiku ada penyesalan. Ada dosa yang dulu pernah aku lakukan sampai buat orang lain terluka. Kalung itu sangat berharga bagiku. Satu-satunya benda kenanganku dengan dia." ucap Sakura meracau, bicara hal yang tak dimengerti Sasuke. Tapi yang bisa dia tanggap semua cerita tadi berhubungan dengan Itachi. "Lalu kau datang. Kau Sasuke, orang yang benar-benar mirip dengannya. Aku merasa aku sudah gila. Melihatmu membuatku makin mengharapkan dia kembali, hik-hik-hik…"

"_Dia tak akan kembali." _batin Sasuke pun sama mengenang Itachi. "Jadi itu sebabnya kau ingin pacaran denganku?" tanya Sasuke. "Kau pikir aku bisa dimanfaatkan, begitu?" Sasuke angkat perlahan dagu Sakura dan melihat emerald itu menatapnya nanar, "Jadi kau tertarik padaku karena aku mirip dengan dia?"

"He'eh…" Sakura mengangguk-angguk.

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan dengan pacaran denganku?" tanya Sasuke, dia sapukan jemarinya menyeka air mata Sakura.

"Kenangan, hik-hik… aku inginkan kembali semua kenanganku bersama Itachi. Karena aku menyedihkan. Karena aku tak bisa membuang perasaanku terhadapnya. Aku selalu menyimpan segala rindu dan sakitku sendiri. Selalu. Tak pernah bisa aku luapkan. Tapi bersamamu… saat aku melihatmu, saat kita bertemu aku selalu merasa seperti dia telah kembali. Aku munafik dan juga egois. Jujur, aku suka padamu karena kau mengingatkanku padanya. Kau Sasuke Hatake, dan Itachi Uchiha kalian berdua terlalu mirip. Padahal aku tahu kau itu bukan dia. Aku tahu kalian berbeda. Tapi aku kadang merasa sama. Makanya tadi aku bilang aku ingin pacaran, sebenarnya itu karena aku ingin memanfaatkanmu!" lanjut Sakura. Rasanya batinnya sudah tak tahan lagi. Selalu saja, entah sejak kapan di hadapan Sasuke dia pasti hancurkan sendiri pertahanan dirinya. Selalu dengan mudah mengungkapkan segala rasa tentang Itachi. "Jadilah dia untukku. Jadilah penggantinya. Jadilah Itachi. Jadilah kekasihku…"

"Hn, _sou ka_…" gumam Sasuke, dengan ekspresi datar masih menatap Sakura yang tampak memburu nafasnya usai dia tumpahkan emosi berisi kejujuran. "Karena lelaki itu kau sampai memohon padaku seperti ini?"

"Ha ha ha ha…" Sakura tertawa miris. "Ya begitulah. Kenapa? Aku terlihat munafik? Egois? Brengsek, bukan? Kau tak suka?" tanya Sakura dan langsung dijawab Sasuke dengan anggukan pelan.

"Ya, aku tak suka." kata Sasuke, "Tapi aku tertarik." lanjutnya, bikin jidat lebar si gadis musim semi itu kini mengernyit heran.

"Tertarik apa maksudmu?"

"Aku jadi penasaran." jawab Sasuke, perlahan dia ambil sebelah tangan Sakura, mengelus dan mengecup jemarinya lembut sebelum dia letakkan di pipinya. "Aku ingin tahu semuanya, Sakura. Aku ingin lebih mengenalmu, masa lalumu, semua tentang hubunganmu dengan orang itu, siapa sesungguhnya dirimu, aku penasaran. Perlihatkan padaku." Sekilas Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Senyum penuh makna tersembunyi, "Kalau itu memang maumu, ingin kita pacaran, ayo kita sama-sama saling memanfaatkan."

"Ekh?!"

"Aku bersedia menjadi kekasihmu."

.

.

.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=

**TBC... Next to Chapter 5**

=0=0=0=0=0=0=

* * *

**A/N:**

Yo minna… (^-^)/

Huaaa… kangen nih lama ga ketemu setelah sekian lama hiatus. Pertama-tama aku ingin ucapkan 'MAAF' yang sebesar-besarnya karena keterlambatan update FF ini. Dikarenakan ada masalah pekerjaan di dunia nyata dan pribadi yang terkena WB tingkat akut. Jujur, kemarin-kemarin sempat mengalami masa-masa keterpurukan dalam menulis FF. Tapi syukurlah sekarang sudah lumayan bisa teratasi walau mungkin masih ada banyak hambatan buat updet chapter selanjutnya. Tapi aku akan berusaha sebaik-baiknya semoga tidak mengecewakan.

_Special_ buat **Hebi**, orang yang berkata padaku, "Karya yang bagus itu adalah karya yang selesai, bukan karya yang dipuji atau dianggap sempurna. **_Yarubeki koto ga yaru._** Cukup lakukan apa yang menurut kamu harus kamu lakukan." Karena dia aku bisa bangkit, dan berpikir untuk menyelesaikan semuanya. Dan tentu saja selain dia juga karena kalian semua. Terima kasih buat yang udah mengharapkan kelanjutan FF ini dan selalu kasih _support_ supaya aku bisa terus lanjut \(^o^)/ *kecup dan peluk satu-satu*

Aah, iya buat yang penasaran lanjutannya, tunggu aja ya. Berikut ini aku kasih spoiler. Bagi yang gak suka ama spoiler, langsung aja scroll dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak komen/review pada tempat yang disediakan bila ada yang ingin disampaikan (^-^)/

* * *

**Special Thanks to Reviewers:**

**Chapter 1:**

Hikari 'ShiChi' ndychan, Mizuira Kumiko, Kuromi Neko, Uchiha Hime is Poetry CeLemoet, Deshe Lusi, Scy Momo Cherry, fa vanadium, poetri-chan, Nina317Elf, smiley, CINTA DAMAI, iez ashiya

**Chapter 2:**

el-yuMiichann, Miss Devil A, Uchiha Hime is Poetry CeLemoet, Morena L, aikuromi, Yocan, Haza ShiRaifu, , Andromeda no Rei, poetry-chan, fa vanadium, karimahbgz, Ucucubi (2x), Guest, Guest, Guest, Akane Shun, mako-chan, Fiku, dyah tantri, Kikyo Fujikazu, leyah de louvra, Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami, puihyuuchan, hanazono yuri, Ah Rin

**Chapter 3:**

Nina317Elf, karimahbgz, fa vanadium, Uchiha Hime is Poetry CeLemoet, Api Hitam AMATERASU, Alicia Lucy, ladysarari, Tsurugi De Lelouch, Yoannhw, Ah Rin, Morena L, YePeh, Grengas-Snap, kanon rizumu, Alisha Blooms, Guest, adem ayem, Anzu qyuji-san, sasusaku kira, Novrie TomatoCherry, nadya harvard, Hikari 'HongRhii, aoi sora (3x), arisa-nakamura

**Favoriters**

**Followers**

And

**All of You Silent Readers**

* * *

**~SPOILER~**

…

"Siapa dia sebenarnya? Kenapa Sasuke bisa ada di pesta kemarin?"

…

"Uchiha? Ada seorang Uchiha yang datang?"

…

"APA?! Kalian pacaran?!"

…

"Jangan percaya padanya. Perasaanku bilang dia bukan orang baik-baik."

…

"Kau cemburu…"

…

"Heh, singkirkan tanganmu darinya!"

…

"Dengar, aku tak tahu apa tujuanmu tapi aku tak akan biarkan kau menyakiti Sakura sedikitpun!"

…

"Ini pilihanku, aku percaya pada Sasuke!"

…

"Gadis bodoh…"

…

"Ayo kita kencan!"

…

"Jangan protes kalau kau kuperlakukan seperti Itachi."

…

"Hn, terserah…"

…

"Eh, orang itu…" Sakura berbalik dan percepat langkahnya kembali ke jalan tadi. Setengah batinnya berharap kalau dia tak salah lihat. Setengah lainnya merasa takut bagaimana kalau itu benar. Dan rasa penasaran membuatnya berani untuk mengulurkan tangan, menepuk bahu orang itu.

"Tunggu! Maaf…"

…

"Kau…"

…

"Kak Konan, bagaimana kabar Kak Itachi?"

…

_Bahkan bila kau temukan hal lain yang berharga sebagai pengganti sesuatu yang hilang, kau akan selalu merasa kurang dan berbeda. Karena dia bukanlah 'dia'._

_..._

**Next to PRECIOUS Chapter 5 : IMPERFECT**

…

\(^-^) **See You ~** **RnRnC?** (^-^)/


	5. IMPERFECT

Siapa yang bodoh atau siapa yang terlalu pintar menyembunyikan kebenaran? Apa lelaki itu memang baik atau hanya membalut sisi jahatnya dengan kelembutan? Apa gadis itu yang terlalu lugu atau saking begitu larut dalam perasaan? Apa yang sebenarnya mereka inginkan?

…

_Bahkan bila kau temukan hal lain yang berharga sebagai pengganti sesuatu yang hilang, kau akan selalu merasa kurang dan berbeda. Karena dia bukanlah 'dia'._

_..._

=0=0=0=0=0=

**PRECIOUS : Chapter 5**

Chapter: **IMPERFECT**

Pair: SasuSaku  
Rate: T  
Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort  
Disclaimer: NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
**WARNING**: AU, OOC, typo, blushing scene *sebaiknya baca abis buka puasa aja ya* hehe~... seperti biasa alur GaJe cerita se-mau-gue

Story by

**FuRaHeart**

~Itadakimasu~

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Aku bersedia menjadi kekasihmu."

Meski emerald itu mencoba menyelami dalamnya onyx, tetap saja dia tak mengerti. Diluar dugaan Sasuke justru malah berkata seperti itu. Mengajak saling memanfaatkan? Bersedia menjadi kekasihnya?

"Benarkah? Sungguh kau mau melakukannya? Kenapa?"

Pertanyaan itu jelas pasti akan terlontar dari mulut Sakura. Jawaban Sasuke atas tawarannya tadi cukup mengejutkan. Memang di awal Sakura tampak begitu memaksa. Gadis itu punya alasan kuat kenapa dia begitu ingin melakukan hal konyol seperti ini. Terlalu terbawa perasaan. Memendam sakit dalam penantiannya terhadap Itachi. Haus akan kenangan orang itu. Tapi Sasuke? Lain dengan Gaara yang selalu di sisi dan mencintainya selama ini, Sakura pikir lelaki berambut raven itu tak punya alasan sama sekali.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang minta? Pasti tak mungkin kutolak kan, sedang si Gaara saja yang begitu tergila-gila padamu berani kau campakkan." ucap Sasuke sambil masih bersikap tenang dan biasa. "Aku sedang senggang dan kupikir ini juga pasti akan menarik."

Mendengar hal itu, Sakura tersenyum kecut dan tautkan sebelah alisnya. Jujur dia maklumi alasan sederhana semacam itu. "Senggang? Itu terdengar seperti kelak aku hanya akan mengisi waktu-waktu luangmu."

"Tentu saja. Itu juga tujuanmu kan? Makanya kubilang kita bisa saling memanfaatkan." kata Sasuke.

"Benar kau mau, meski setelah ini aku memperlakukanmu seenaknya? Aku tak menganggap dirimu sebagai dirimu." Sakura menunjuk-nunjuk dada Sasuke. "Kau tahu maksudku? Kubilang kau hanya mirip dengan mantan kekasihku. Tak lebih. Aku tak punya perasaan apapun padamu. Memangnya kau tak masalah?" Biarpun ini demi kepentingan pribadinya, hanya untuk bersenang-senang dan tak serius, tapi Sakura juga tak mau kalau sampai menyakiti perasaan orang yang tak bersalah.

Sasuke gendikkan bahunya, "Tak masalah. Lakukan sesukamu."

"Ah, ha ha hahahaha…" tawa Sakura pecah. "Lakukan sesukamu?" sambil cekikikan dia ulangi perkataan Sasuke, "Belagu sekali kau ucapkan itu. Sepertinya kau ini tipe pria dengan segudang pengalaman cinta ya? Memangnya kau suka dipermainkan wanita?"

"Jadi kau suka mempermainkan pria?" balas Sasuke, otomatis membuat Sakura terdiam. Tawa gadis itu seketika lenyap, berganti ekspresi yang sulit ditebak. Terus terang perkataan Sasuke barusan sedikit menyinggungnya.

"Tidak. Aku tak begitu." sangkal Sakura. "Sekalipun aku tak pernah mempermainkan perasaan orang, justru aku yang…"

"_Uso_..." sela Sasuke cepat, "Bohong, kan?"

"Kau tak percaya?" tanya Sakura yang lekas dijawab Sasuke dengan satu anggukan mantap. Bikin si gadis musim semi itu berdecih kesal. Sakura sangsi Sasuke pasti akan bahas soal Gaara kalau dia coba jelaskan. "Kau tak mengenalku makanya tak tahu."

"Makanya aku bilang aku ingin lebih mengenalmu." sambung Sasuke.

Sakura kembali dibuat terperanjat dan tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Entah pintar bicara atau apa, Sakura pikir orang ini memang punya sesuatu, hal yang membuatnya menarik dan bikin orang penasaran. Dalam diam, sambil sejenak berpikir Sakura tatap onyx itu lekat-lekat. "Kau sungguh mau menjadi penggantinya? Kuperlakukan seperti dia, menyuruhmu menjadi dia? Pacaran dengan orang yang tidak mencintaimu, yang hanya memanfaatkanmu? Kau tak boleh protes atau kesal."

"Hn," Sasuke mengangguk, "Terserah kau mau memperlakukanku seperti apa, menganggapku apa, aku tak peduli. Aku rela lakukan apapun, aku akan ada di sisimu, memuaskanmu kapanpun kau mau. Tapi… aku hanya minta satu hal." Jeda sejenak, Sakura mengernyit heran. "Biar aku yang tentukan kapan hubungan kita ini harus berakhir nantinya."

"Hah, apa maksudmu?" cengang Sakura, gadis itu menatap Sasuke tak percaya, "Jadi kalau mau putus, itu harus kau yang minta? Tch, sepertinya nanti akulah yang akan dicampakkan."

"Jadi kau berniat mencampakkanku kelak?" Sasuke balik bertanya, "Seperti yang kau lakukan padanya." desis lelaki itu kemudian. Yang Sasuke maksud tentu adalah Itachi, meski yang tertangkap dalam pikiran Sakura itu pasti masih soal Gaara.

"Err, yah… tidak juga sih." Sakura jadi tak enak hati. Dalam diam, sejenak dia berpikir. Dirinya akan terlihat begitu egois bila tak terima syarat dari Sasuke. Sudah dipaksa pacaran, jadi pengganti sang mantan, apa dia berhak protes kalau kelak Sasuke tak tahan dan memutuskan hubungan mereka. Wajar―sepertinya.

"Bagaimana, masih mau menjadikanku kekasihmu?" tanya Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Dia bangkit seraya mengulurkan sebelah tangan, mengajak gadis itu kembali berdiri.

Sakura angkat pandangannya. Melihat Sasuke di hadapannya kini, sesaat tampak seperti Itachi. Kebimbangan yang tadi sempat mengisi hatinya perlahan sirna. Bagaimanapun juga gadis itu memang membutuhkan Sasuke. Hanya Sasuke yang bisa mengisi kekosongan dalam dirinya, walau tetap dia tak bisa menggantikan sosok Itachi di hati Sakura.

"Baiklah. Aku setuju." ucap Sakura, dia raih tangan Sasuke dan bersalaman. "Mulai sekarang kita resmi pacaran. Aku harap kau tak menyesal."

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk, "Aku harap kau menyesal." gumam lelaki itu.

"Apa kau bilang?" Sakura merasa dengar sesuatu.

"Tidak." jawab Sasuke datar, lelaki itu tersenyum miring. "Maksudku, selalu ada konsekuensi atas setiap perbuatan. Hidup hanya ada kesenangan tanpa kepedihan dan rasa sakit itu akan membosankan. Masing-masing dari kita tentu harus siap kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu. Itulah sebabnya penyesalan selalu datang belakangan. Iya kan, Sakura?"

"Err, begitulah..." ucap Sakura ragu. Masih mengernyit, gadis itu kerucutkan sedikit bibirnya. Jujur dia tak begitu mengerti maksud ucapan Sasuke.

"Jadi selama masih bisa kita nikmati, nikmati saja apa yang ada sekarang. Lakukan yang ingin kau lakukan."

"He'em." Sakura mengangguk setuju.

…

Malam telah larut dan merasa sudah tak ada lagi hal yang ingin dibicarakan, mereka pun putuskan untuk pulang.

"_Oyasumi kiss_." pinta Sakura sebelum berpamitan, "Itachi selalu berikan itu sebelum kami berpisah jalan di sini."

"Huh, kau cukup agresif juga rupanya." sindir Sasuke, menatap remeh Sakura saat gadis itu ajarkan apa yang harus dia lakukan.

Sakura balas menatap dan tersenyum, sementara dia raih sebelah tangan Sasuke. "Sst, jangan protes. Lakukan saja… kecup keningku dan bilang…"

**Cup**―"_Oyasumi~ ii yume mite_." dengan cepat Sasuke melakukannya sendiri. Mengelus setengah mengacak-acak helaian rambut merah muda itu usai mengecup kening Sakura dan mengucapkan selamat tidur. "Sudah ya, aku lelah. Sana pulang. _Jaa_…" pamit Sasuke.

"Eh?! Hmm… _Jaa~ oyasumi_." balas Sakura kaku. Gadis itu masih terperangah, menatap bingung pemuda yang kini bergegas pergi menaiki anak tangga. Dia heran kenapa Sasuke bisa tahu kebiasaan Itachi, karena dia saja bahkan belum sempat selesaikan perkataannya barusan. Tapi lelaki itu berhasil melakukan semuanya dengan benar.

…

…

**_~flashback~_**

"Hoaaammm…"

"Sudah sana tidur!" suruh Itachi ketika melihat sang adik yang berusia 10 tahun itu tampak tak kuasa lagi menahan kantuk.

"Hmm, tidak. Aku masih ingin menemanimu belajar, kak." ucap Sasuke sambil sesekali menguap dan mengucek matanya disela membaca buku pelajaran.

Itachi mendengus, sekilas memutar manik onyx melihat kearah jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam lebih. Buatnya memang masih belum larut. Dia bahkan berencana untuk begadang malam ini demi menyelesaikan tugas sekolah dan belajar untuk menghadapi ujian matematika besok. Seperti biasa, bersama sang adik, duo uchiha itu kompak dengan rajinnya belajar bersama-sama. Tapi terkadang Sasuke terlalu memaksakan diri menemaninya. Walaupun tak ada PR atau sudah selesai dikerjakan dan tak ada ulangan di kelas 5 SD jenjang sekolah yang Sasuke tempuh sekarang, tapi adik kesayangannya yang manja ini memang suka ikut-ikutan dan keras kepala.

"Heh, PR-mu sudah selesai kan? Tidur saja duluan." Itachi terpaksa merebut buku bacaan Sasuke.

"Tapi kan kakak juga belum mau tidur." protes Sasuke. "Sebentar lagi deh."

_**Plok**_

Itachi meletakkan sebelah tangannya di atas kepala si bungsu. "Dengar ya Sasu, berhentilah bersikap manja padaku." pinta Itachi, "Kau bisa lakukan hal lain, tak perlu selalu mengikutiku. Gimana sih kau ini, dari kecil tak pernah berubah."

Sasuke kembungkan sebelah pipinya, "Tapi aku suka melakukannya. Aku senang bersama-sama dengan kakak."

"Hmm, iya aku juga senang. Tapi… sekarang saatnya tidur. Hampir tengah malam. Kalau _Kaa-san_ tahu kau tak ada di kamarmu sekarang, bisa-bisa aku yang kena marah. Kau mau aku besok di hukum _Tou-san_?" bujuk Itachi. "Besok kita lanjutkan lagi. Tidur ya?!" Ditatapnya Sasuke dengan pandangan memelas.

"Hn." Angguk Sasuke yang akhirnya menurut.

"Anak pintar," Dengan gemas Itachi elus dan mengacak-acak helaian rambut raven sang adik. "_Oyasumi~ ii yume mite_."

"Hn, _oyasumi nii-san_." balas Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

Dan seperti mantra, bila Itachi ucapkan selamat tidur seperti itu, Sasuke tak pernah bermimpi buruk.

**_~end of flashback~_**

…

…

_**Blam**_

Sampai di rumah, Sasuke senderkan tubuhnya di balik pintu. Terdiam sebentar sementara rangkaian kejadian sebelumnya kembali berputar di kepala. Pertemuan dengan Sakura, kejadian di pesta Sabaku, insiden ciuman di lift, kesepakatannya dengan gadis itu. Ketika dia teringat kembali sosok Itachi dan merindukan kebersamaan mereka, semua bercampur dan larut bersama dengan kenangan lama.

"_Oyasumi ii yume mite_…" gumam Sasuke.

Rasanya sudah lama sekali tak ucapkan kalimat itu ataupun mendengarnya. Tidak pada seorangpun kecuali sang kakak selama ini, sampai tadi gadis itu mengingatkannya. Dia angkat dan perhatikan sebelah tangan kanannya. Masih terasa kelembutan helaian rambut musim semi itu, atau wangi shampoo yang digunakannya, atau emerald yang menatapnya dalam, atau senyuman manis wajahnya. Haruno Sakura―gadis itu mungkin seperti dirinya, memiliki kenangan berharga bersama Itachi.

"_Nii-san_…"

Tapi ketika kemudian teringat bahwa Itachi sudah tak ada lagi di dunia ini, batin Sasuke kembali teriris. Benci. Benci. Benci. Benci. Tak rela. Benar-benar tak suka keadaan seperti ini. Bagaimana bisa dia tetap bersikap biasa. Rasanya curang, baik itu dirinya maupun Sakura. Terutama Sakura. Sasuke tak akan melupakan tujuan utamanya mendekati gadis itu.

"Menjadi pengganti… tak ingin lupakan sosoknya… kau inginkan kembali _nii-san_? Tch, sebesar itu penyesalanmu…" desis Sasuke mengingat Sakura. "Coba saja kau lakukan itu padaku. Tak akan ada mimpi indah untukmu, sayang." lanjutnya sambil mengepalkan tangan, onyx itu berkilat tajam. Sasuke pikir dia tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang.

…

Sementara itu Sakura…

_**Blam**_

Sesampainya di kamar, dia lekas hempaskan tubuhnya keatas ranjang. Sejenak menghela nafas panjang, merasa begitu lelah. Dia pejamkan matanya sementara beberapa menit gadis itu terdiam, tenggelam dalam pikirannya yang rumit. Sampai sebuah bunyi ketukan samar tak sengaja terdengar dari atas langit-langit kamarnya. Emerald yang mendadak terbuka itu lantas menatap jauh, sontak teringat sosok si penghuni kamar lantai atas.

"Itachi-_nii_…" gumamnya. Dia ulurkan sebelah tangan seakan menggapai dan mencoba menangkap sesuatu yang kosong. Sang gadis musim semi tersenyum lirih. Dia terkekeh pelan ketika dia rasakan sesuatu dalam dadanya kini seakan ada yang meluap. Kerinduan pada Itachi mulai memenuhi hati. Tapi kali ini tak terasa sakit dan sesak seperti biasa. Hasratnya seolah terpenuhi. Sekali lagi, karena Sasuke Hatake. Sosok itu mungkin benar-benar tepat hadir dalam hidupnya kini.

Tanpa sadar perlahan ada yang tergenang diatas iris. Setetes cairan bening sedikit mengalir dari sudut emeraldnya. Lekas saja dia seka. Sembari berguling ke sisi lain tempat tidur, Sakura dekap erat tubuhnya sendiri.

"Begini… tak apa-apa, kan?" bisiknya samar, seraya memejamkan mata.

…

…

…

…

"_Kenapa bukan aku?"_

Pertanyaan itulah yang senantiasa ada dalam diri Gaara. Sejak dulu, ketika dia sadari gadis yang dia cintai ternyata mencintai orang lain. Padahal itu sudah lama berlalu. Ketika dia teringat saat dengan sabar dirinya terima keputusan Sakura yang tiba-tiba bilang dia sudah punya pacar. Di hari itu hatinya terluka. Kenapa dia terlambat menyatakan cinta dan dilangkahi orang lain yang bahkan belum lama ini muncul. Tapi asalkan melihat orang yang kau cintai bahagia, kau pun akan merasa bahagia bukan? Bohong. Itu hanya kemunafikan. Tidak. Tidak sama sekali bahagia. Pada sosok Itachi Uchiha, Sabaku Gaara itu menyimpan kebencian.

Sampai suatu hari akhirnya dia pikir dia memiliki kesempatan. Ketika bertahun-tahun lalu dia temukan Sakura menangis gara-gara orang itu. Mengetahui kepedihannya, kesakitannya, apa yang sudah Sakura alami dan rasakan semua karena orang itu semakin meyakinkannya kalau memang tak seorangpun pantas untuk Sakura selain dirinya. Perlu dia berjuang selama ini menjaga kebersamaannya dengan Sakura. Selalu apapun akan dia lakukan agar gadis itu tersenyum dan bahagia.

"_Kalau aku, aku tak akan menyakitinya. Kalau aku, aku tak akan membuatnya menangis. Kalau aku, aku tak akan meninggalkannya. Kalau aku, aku akan membalas cintanya lebih besar daripada yang dia berikan."_ batin Gaara kala itu.

Tapi memang seolah takdir tak mengikat mereka untuk memiliki hubungan khusus lebih dari itu. Cukup sebagai sahabat. Hanya sahabat. Gaara menyadarinya. Dia tahu meski setiap hari mereka bertemu, bercakap-cakap, saling berbagi, menghabiskan waktu bersama, tapi cuma itu. Sekedar bicara, tertawa. Rasanya menyenangkan tapi tak ada kepuasan. Seolah hati Sakura berada di tempat lain. Padahal jika Gaara ulurkan tangan, dia bisa menyentuhnya.

Dan kini, ketika dia temukan waktu yang tepat. Berpikir kesempatan itu ada. Sedikitnya dia yakin sudah bisa menyentuh hati gadis itu, ternyata tetap saja tak bisa dengan mudah dia dapatkan. Bahkan pada sosok asing yang tiba-tiba datang menyela mereka sekarang.

Sasuke. Dia muncul seperti Itachi dulu. Tahu-tahu karismanya sudah memikat gadis yang dia cintai. Meskipun Sakura tak tegaskan hal itu, tapi membuang kalung pemberiannya, menolak menggenggam tangannya, memilih pergi bersama lelaki lain, itu sangat melukai perasaan dan harga diri Gaara.

"_Kenapa bukan aku?!" _batin Gaara berteriak, menanyakan hal yang sama.

_**Bugh**_

"Sialan!" desis Gaara sambil memukul meja. Kesal teringat kejadian tadi. Hatinya gusar. Khawatir. Tak menyangka akan jadi seperti ini. Padahal tadi sudah sempurna. Sakura perlahan membuka hati untuknya. Sedikit lagi bisa dia dapatkan. Tapi semuanya malah hancur gara-gara orang itu. "Siapa dia sebenarnya? Kenapa Sasuke bisa ada di pesta?"

Gaara yang penasaran pun membuka-buka buku tamu yang dia pinjam sementara dari pihak _event organizer_. Pesta pertunangan kakaknya memang digelar meriah. Mengundang banyak pihak baik itu dari keluarga Sabaku maupun Nara. Tapi tetap tak sembarangan orang bisa hadir di acara itu. Karenanya Gaara pikir mungkin Sasuke datang dengan undangan atas nama keluarga tertentu. Sempat Gaara pun bertanya pada kakak-kakaknya dan tamu yang lain. Barang kali dari mereka ada yang mengenal sosok Sasuke. Tapi hiruk-pikuk keramaian pesta membuat mereka tak memerhatikan.

_Pale green_ itu terus menyapu nama-nama yang tercatat. Lembar demi lembar halaman berbalik tapi masih tak temukan. Sampai saat dia dapatkan hal lain yang tak terduga.

"A-pa ini…" gumam Gaara tak percaya. Dia hentikan aktifitasnya, fokus pada satu nama yang tertera pada buku tamu itu. "Mustahil. Kenapa… Uchiha? Ada seorang Uchiha yang datang?" Sesuatu di dalam dada tiba-tiba bergejolak. Pikirannya langsung teringat pada Itachi.

Meski belum jelas siapa anggota keluarga Uchiha atau hanya perwakilannya saja yang hadir tapi pasti ada hubungannya dengan Itachi. Mendadak ada sedikit ketakutan muncul di hati. Gaara semakin khawatir sekiranya orang itu akan kembali setelah bertahun lalu menghilang, pergi meninggalkan Sakura. Bisa jadi dia datang dan melakukan sesuatu terhadap gadis musim semi itu. Memang bukan hal yang jahat, tapi kekhawatiran terbesar Gaara adalah takut Itachi kembali mengambil Sakura. Sial. Dia semakin merasa kalah. Tidak hanya pada Sasuke sekarang. Kalau sampai si Itachi juga muncul, dirinya semakin tak punya tempat di hati Sakura.

Dengan langkah terburu-buru Gaara pun bergegas. Sejenak dia berkeliling diantara para tamu undangan yang masih hadir. Mencari-cari sosok yang mungkin dia kenal. Meskipun aslinya dia tak pernah bertemu langsung dengan Itachi, tapi Gaara tahu sedikit rupa orang itu. Pria tampan berusia 25 tahunan sekarang, berambut gelap panjang berkuncir. Semoga saja penampilannya tak banyak berubah.

Nihil.

Setelah beberapa menit mencari, nyatanya tak dia temukan orang yang mirip. Bertanya pada tamu pun mereka tak tahu. Tapi dari mereka Gaara peroleh sedikit informasi. Memang sempat ada pihak yang mengatasnamakan Uchiha memperkenalkan diri. Setidaknya itu membuat Gaara semakin yakin. Masih tak berputus asa, kini si bungsu Sabaku itu menuju ruang keamanan gedung hotel ini. Bermaksud mencari tahu, dia harap dia bisa temukan sesuatu. Semoga saja ada rekaman CCTV yang mungkin tak sengaja menyorot sosok si misterius Uchiha di salah satu sudut pesta.

"Baki, bisa tolong bantu aku?" Gaara memerintahkan salah seorang pelayan kepercayaannya.

Pria besar berkulit gelap itu mengangguk dan mengikutinya, "Apa itu tuan?"

"Bantu aku mencari tahu siapa tamu pesta ini yang datang dari keluarga Uchiha."

"Siap, laksanakan."

"Ah, dan satu hal lagi…" lanjut Gaara. "Tolong kau selidiki juga seorang pria bernama Sasuke…"

Tanpa sadar pembicaraan mereka itu tak sengaja terdengar oleh salah seorang tamu. Si pria berambut perak menoleh, sejenak memerhatikan Gaara yang berlalu di hadapannya.

"Menyelidiki?!" heran Kakashi.

…

…

* * *

…

…

"_Ohayou_." sapa seseorang.

"_O-ha-you_…" balas Sakura sambil tersenyum kaku. Kaget juga dia ketika pagi ini keluar rumah sudah mendapati Gaara berdiri di depan pintu menunggu untuk menjemputnya. "Eeh, kau sudah datang rupanya. Kenapa tak memberitahuku sebelumnya?"

"Bukankah sudah biasa aku menjemputmu? Ayo pergi!" ajak Gaara.

"Ehm, iya…" jawab Sakura, sempat ragu sesaat. Teringat kejadian kemarin, jujur sebenarnya dia sedikit tak nyaman pada Gaara. Itulah sebabnya Sakura bergegas pergi ke kampus lebih pagi dari biasanya, karena yakin Gaara yang marah pasti tak akan mau menemuinya. Sakura tak tahu apa yang terjadi di pesta itu setelah dia pergi dengan tidak sopannya kemarin. Tapi melihat sikap Gaara sekarang tampak biasa, sepertinya (mungkin) tak apa-apa.

Kesan canggung begitu terasa ketika mereka berdua berjalan santai menuju parkiran. Sakura merasa suasana tak pernah terasa begitu kaku seperti ini sebelumnya. Entah kenapa keakraban hubungan mereka sekarang mendadak sirna.

"Kemarin malam sampai rumah jam berapa?" tanya Gaara, akhirnya ada sedikit basa-basi.

"Hmm, sekitar jam 9."

"Oh."

"…"

Hening lagi.

"…"

"Gaara…" / "Sakura…" Sekalinya giliran mereka bicara, itu terucap bersamaan. _Timing_ yang pas. Karenanya untuk sesaat mereka sontak tertawa. Dan ini sedikit mencairkan suasana beku yang ada.

"Ahaha, kau duluan." kata Sakura mempersilakan.

"_Ladies first_." balas Gaara sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya sok keren, bikin Sakura kembali tertawa.

"Baiklah. Ehm, aku yang mulai. Begini, sebenarnya aku…" gadis itu menunduk, mulai bicara dengan serius. "Aku mau minta maaf padamu soal kemarin. Maaf kalau aku sudah mengecewakanmu."

Gaara tahu. Dia sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan Sakura katakan. Tentu saja dirinya kecewa. Dalam hati begitu terluka. Dia ingin marah. Dia ingin Sakura tahu rasa sakitnya. Tapi melihat gadis musim semi itu kini tertunduk dan tampak menyesal, dia tak sanggup melakukannya. "Tak apa-apa." ucap Gaara, terdengar sebiasa mungkin. Walau dalam hati jelas apa-apa dan tak biasa.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Jujur saat ini aku merasa tak enak hati padamu. Kau orang yang baik, tapi dengan jahatnya kemarin aku malah memperlakukanmu seperti itu." lanjut Sakura, "Maaf. Maafkan aku, Gaara. Tapi… aku ada alasan kenapa aku harus melakukannya. Ehm, lalu… lalu aku juga mau memberitahumu satu hal. Kalau aku, aku dan Sasuke sekarang…"

"Sudahlah," sela Gaara, "Aku bilang tak apa-apa kan? Aku mengerti. Aku mengenalmu dengan baik, Sakura. Aku tahu kalau kau ini mudah terbawa perasaan. Entah apa masalahmu dengan orang itu yang penting kita masih bisa bersama-sama sekarang bagiku tak masalah. Lalu soal perasaanku, santai saja. Kau bisa pelan-pelan menerimanya seperti biasa."

"Tapi aku benar-benar…"

"Stt, cukup. Kita bicarakan nanti." sela lelaki berambut merah itu sambil tersenyum. "Ayo cepat kita pergi sekarang." Gaara ambil sebelah tangan Sakura dan mereka berjalan sambil berpegangan tangan.

Diperlakukan lembut seperti ini bikin Sakura jadi serba salah. Tadinya dia ingin jelaskan sesuatu pada Gaara tapi malah tak diberi kesempatan. Dan situasi semakin bertambah rumit ketika di luar mereka bertemu dengan Sasuke.

"Ekh?! Sasuke… _Ohayou_~…" sapa Sakura ramah. "Kau juga mau pergi pagi ini? Kuliah atau kemana?" tanyanya melihat penampilan rapih pemuda itu sepertinya juga bersiap akan berangkat. Sakura menunggu tapi Sasuke tak menjawab, hanya terus menatapnya. Sakura lekas sadar kalau itu tertuju pada tangannya dan Gaara yang masih berpegangan. Ingin dia lepaskan tapi Gaara malah makin erat menggenggamnya.

Tak ingin kejadian sebelumnya terulang kembali, Gaara cepat menarik Sakura pergi. Jujur dalam hatinya kini dia bertekad sekarang tak akan kalah lagi dari Sasuke.

"Aaa―sampai nanti Sasuke. Aku pergi dulu." pamit Sakura.

"Mau kemana?" desis Sasuke ketika mereka berpapasan. "Selingkuh?" ucapnya tajam.

Sakura sontak hentikan langkahnya dan kembali berbalik. Dilihatnya lelaki raven itu mendelik sambil tersenyum miring. "Hah? Tidak. Aku mau kuliah. Kami biasa berangkat bersama-sama." jelas Sakura.

"Heh, ini bukan urusanmu, kan?!" sambung Gaara ketus, "Sudahlah Sakura, biarkan saja dia."

Sasuke tiba-tiba terkekeh pelan, seolah ada sesuatu yang lucu. Tapi di mata Sakura tingkahnya itu malah terlihat aneh. "Aah, jadi begini kelakuanmu, Sakura?" tanyanya, bikin si gadis musim semi mengernyit heran. "Kau biasa mengabaikan pacarmu dan memilih pergi bersama lelaki lain?"

_**Jleb**__―_Pertanyaan itu tepat mengenai Sakura.

"Kau jangan salah paham. Aku tak begitu." balas Sakura pada Sasuke. "Aku dan Gaara, kami berdua bersahabat sejak lama."

"Hn, begitu… Jadi aku harus diam saja melihat pacarku jalan sama orang lain? Ah, tidak. Dia jalan bersama sahabat lelakinya sambil berpegangan tangan, mengabaikan kehadiranku, jadi aku harus diam saja? Itulah yang harus aku lakukan, Sakura?"

"Heh, ada apa ini?" tanya Gaara tak mengerti. "Pacar apa? Siapa yang pacaran?"

"Ya aku." jawab Sasuke. "Aku dan gadis yang kau pegang tangannya itu."

"APA?! Kalian pacaran?!" cengang Gaara, menatap Sakura tak percaya. "Sakura, itu bohong kan?"

Jahat. Sakura merasa dirinya sekarang benar-benar jahat. Lagi-lagi menyakiti perasaan Gaara. Pastinya begitu, ketika dia putuskan untuk berterus terang. Gadis itu mengangguk pelan seraya menarik tangannya dari Gaara. "Ehm, iya… sebenarnya aku memang pacaran dengan Sasuke."

_Pale green_ membulat. Ekspresi Gaara berubah tegang dan pucat. Lelaki itu benar-benar terhenyak. Dalam hati terasa seperti ada yang menusuk jauh kedalam diri. Lebih dari rasanya tersayat, ini menyakitkan seperti hampir membunuhnya. "A-apa maksudmu? Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan suara tercekat. "Untuk apa kau pacaran dengannya?"

Sakura makin tak enak hati. "Maaf. Maafkan aku, walau aku tahu aku tak pantas dimaafkan. Tapi, itu benar."

"Tapi kenapa harus dia?!" kesal Gaara, "Katakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa dia melakukan sesuatu padamu? Dia memaksamu? Kau tak benar-benar menginginkan hal ini kan?"

Sakura menggeleng, emerald itu sedikit tergenang. "Tidak. Itu benar. Aku melakukannya karena aku ingin. Justru… justru akulah yang memaksa Sasuke supaya mau menjadi pacarku."

"Apa?!" mendengar jawaban itu makin membuat Gaara tercengang. Ayolah, siapa yang tidak _shock_ mengetahui kenyataan ini. Gadis yang diincarnya malah pacaran dengan lelaki lain. Sedangkan dia saja yang selama ini mengejarnya selalu ditolak oleh Sakura. "Memangnya apa yang membuatmu memilih dia?" Gaara cengkeram kedua bahu Sakura, menatap emerald itu _intens_ seolah mencari pembenaran. "Jangan percaya padanya. Perasaanku bilang dia bukan orang baik-baik. Kau… kau sama sekali tak pantas bersamanya. Orang mencurigakan seperti dia…"

"Tapi aku suka!" ucap Sakura lantang, setengah berteriak. Tak hanya Gaara yang terkejut, Sasuke pun heran mendengarnya. Bukankah gadis itu pernah bilang kalau dia tak punya perasaan apapun?

"Suka yang aku maksud memang bukan pada dirinya, tapi aku suka pada kehadirannya. Ini sulit kujelaskan. Bersama dengan Sasuke, aku merasa bisa temukan hal yang tak bisa kurasakan saat aku bersamamu. Ini berbeda, Gaara. Aku juga tak tahu. Tapi nyatanya memang seperti ini. Kalau kau benar-benar mengerti aku, kau pasti tahu apa itu. Hal yang selama ini aku cari, Sasuke… dia bisa memberikannya. Debaran perasaan yang aku rindukan."

Gaara makin terhenyak, dia gulirkan pandangan berganti menatap tajam Sasuke, "Kau? Memangnya kau itu apa, kau bahkan tak tahu apa-apa. Kau tak punya apapun untuk membahagiakan Sakura." desisnya.

"Hn." sambil menyeringai Sasuke angkat sebelah alisnya, tampak menantang Gaara. "Aku memang tak tahu cara membahagiakannya. Tapi aku tahu dia merasa puas setiap kali habis aku mencumbunya…"

"Sial!" kesal Gaara, dengan penuh emosi dia lekas menghampiri, "Heh, apa maksudmu, brengsek!" dicengkeramnya leher baju Sasuke.

_**Buk**_

"KYAAA…" Sakura terkejut melihat kejadian itu berlangsung cepat. Saat Gaara melayangkan satu pukulan pada wajah Sasuke. "Hentikan!" cegah Sakura, "Tunggu. Tunggu dulu Gaara!" gadis itu cepat berlari menghampiri sebelum perkelahian terjadi. "Heh, singkirkan tanganmu darinya! Cukup, apa yang kau lakukan?!" marah Sakura. Dia tahu mungkin kekesalan Gaara terhadap Sasuke sekarang tidak saja hanya karena kejadian barusan. Tapi Sakura tetap tak bisa memaklumi tindakan Gaara itu. "Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke, merasa khawatir.

"Ish," Sasuke menggeleng sambil sedikit meringis. Dia seka sudut bibirnya yang kini terasa ngilu. Diluar dugaan ternyata pukulan Gaara lumayan keras.

"Dengar, aku tak tahu apa tujuanmu tapi aku tak akan biarkan kau menyakiti Sakura sedikitpun! Jaga tingkah dan perkataanmu, atau kau akan rasakan hal yang lebih buruk dari ini!" ancam Gaara.

"CUKUP!" teriak Sakura, "Gaara, kenapa sih kau ini? Ini tak seperti dirimu."

"Kau yang tak seperti dirimu, Sakura." balas Gaara.

Sakura menggeleng, "Ini pilihanku, aku percaya pada Sasuke! Karena itu aku mohon, jangan ganggu kami."

"Apa?!" cengang Gaara tak mengerti.

Sakura cepat tutup mulutnya, barusan dia kelepasan bicara. "Aa―tidak. Ma-maaf… maksudku bukan begitu." Sakura menyesal, terlebih ketika ditatapnya mata Gaara dia tahu lelaki itu pasti terluka. Merasa tak enak hati, dia kembali mendekati Gaara. "Tolong jangan salah paham. Ini tak seperti yang kau kira. Aku hanya ingin lebih…"

"Tch, gadis bodoh…" desis Sasuke tak peduli. Dia benci melihatnya. "Aku muak pada sikap plin-planmu itu." sindirnya sambil berlalu. "Terserah kau pilih dia atau aku."

"Ekh?!"

Sakura bingung. Ini tak seperti kemarin ketika Sasuke yang mengajaknya pergi. Kini lelaki itu malah mencoba meninggalkannya. Memberikan pilihan yang memang butuh ketegasan. Sakura pikir Sasuke benar, dirinya ini plin-plan dan egois. Di satu sisi dia inginkan Gaara tetap ada di sampingnya sebagai sahabat yang senantiasa menemani. Di sisi lain dia inginkan Sasuke sebagai tempatnya bersandar akan Itachi. Terlalu serakahkah dirinya bila tetap tak mau memilih salah satu dan memiliki keduanya?

"Sakura…" panggil Gaara, membuyarkan lamunan gadis itu.

Sakura menoleh dan sejenak menatap Gaara. Genangan cairan bening di atas iris sepertinya kini sudah tak terbendung lagi. Rasanya di dada Sakura kembali sesak. Ini keputusan yang sulit. Dia salahkan dirinya yang tak becus. Walau separuh hatinya tak ingin lakukan ini, tapi Sakura sekali lagi dirasuki perasaan aneh. Ketika balik melihat Sasuke yang menjauh, pikirannya pun kembali pada Itachi. Dan tak bisa, tak akan pernah ada yang bisa singkirkan perasaan itu darinya. Meski bimbang, meski ini salah sekalipun, meski dirinya tak termaafkan, Sakura memang tak bisa melepaskannya.

"Maafkan aku." ucap Sakura pada Gaara, "Tapi aku benar-benar membutuhkannya."

Perasaan Gaara seakan terhempas jauh, ketika melihat Sakura melenggangkan tungkainya berlari mengejar Sasuke. Gadis itu cepat memeluk si pemuda raven dari belakang. Tubuhnya gemetar dan untuk sesaat menumpahkan tangisnya di punggung orang yang dia pilih.

"Sial… sial… sial… sialan… hik, hik, hik, brengsek kau Sasuke!" maki Sakura sambil terisak. Dia cengkeram erat baju pemuda itu, "Kau benar-benar sudah membuatku gila." ucapnya disela tangisan.

Sasuke perlahan lepaskan tangan Sakura sebelum berbalik balas mendekap gadis itu. "Jadi, kau memilihku?" tanyanya sambil menghapus sedikit jejak air mata di pipi. Sakura mengangguk-angguk, mencoba menahan tangis. "Kau rela membuang sahabatmu demi aku? Jahat sekali."

"Bukan demi kau." jawab Sakura dengan suara terisak.

"Ah, iya. Demi mantan kekasihmu dan demi dirimu yang menyedihkan." Onyx itu sedikit melirik kearah Gaara yang masih berdiri memerhatikan. Satu ide gila terlintas di pikiran. Dengan sengaja Sasuke coba lebih merapat pada Sakura. Tangannya perlahan mengangkat dagu gadis itu. Sedikit memiringkan kepala sebelum dia hadiahkan sebuah kecupan mesra di bibir. "Keputusanmu bagus sekali, Sakura." bisiknya disela pagutan.

Rasanya miris bagi Gaara melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapan. Sakura awalnya coba mengelak tapi perlahan tampak pasrah dan mulai menikmatinya. Ikut memejamkan mata dan membalas perlakuan Sasuke. Batinnya seketika tercabik sakit. Hancur menyadari bahwa inilah kenyataan. Itukah yang Sasuke maksud dengan memuaskan perasaan Sakura? Itukah yang Sakura maksud dengan membutuhkan Sasuke? Mereka berdua seakan telah menemukan hal yang mereka cari.

"Sudah, jangan menangis. Sekarang ada aku disini." bisik Sasuke setelahnya. Dia belai lembut helaian rambut merah muda dan punggung gadis itu, tampak menenangkan. "Kau pasti menyesal, tapi kau juga merasa lega kan?"

"He'emhh~…" desah Sakura sambil mengangguk, kembali dia bersandar di dada Sasuke.

"Tch," Sambil berlalu, Gaara tersenyum pahit. _"Kenapa bukan aku?" _Meski berat rasanya, tapi dia harus terima hal ini. Bukan berarti dia akan berhenti. Tidak. Karena Gaara yakin akan sesuatu. Entah ini benar atau hanya dugaan berlandaskan kecemburuan dan perasaan tak mau kalah dari dirinya, Gaara tetap mewaspadai Sasuke. Bagaimanapun juga lelaki itu terlalu mencurigakan di mata Gaara. Dia sudah bertekad untuk selalu melindungi Sakura. Sedikitpun tak ingin membuatnya terluka. Tidak karena dirinya―itu sebabnya dia relakan. Atau karena orang lain―itu sebabnya dia tak akan tinggal diam. Memastikan kebahagiaan orang yang dicintainya, walau itu harus bersanding dengan orang lain dan membuat hati kita jadi sakit karenanya.

…

…

…

…

"_Tidak apa-apa"_

Perasaan bersalah pun masih tetap ada dalam diri Sakura. Rasa tak nyaman, tak enak hati, jahat, pengkhianat, egois, serakah, seburuk itulah perbuatannya tempo hari yang dia sesali terhadap sahabatnya. Setelah kejadian itu hubungan GaaSaku pun berubah menjadi lain. Mereka sempat bicara dan membahas tentang hal ini baik-baik. Dengan bijak Gaara berkata kalau akhirnya dia bisa terima. Bagi Sakura ini cukup melegakan. Walau tak berarti akan membuat perasaannya menjadi lebih baik.

"Aku masih sahabatmu kan?" tanya Sakura.

"Tentu saja." jawab Gaara, "Kau tahu aku akan selalu ada untukmu. Datanglah padaku kapanpun kau butuh. Bersikaplah seperti biasa. Aku juga sama. Aku pun akan mencoba sebiasa mungkin padamu."

Sambil mengangguk, Sakura tersenyum, "Iya, terima kasih. Kau memang yang terbaik, Gaara."

Gaara hanya balas tersenyum, sedikit miris dalam hati. Kalau memang benar yang terbaik, lalu mengapa dirinya masih bisa dikalahkan?

"_Aku mengerti."_ jawab Gaara dalam hati. _"Tidak sekarang, tapi mungkin suatu hari…"_

.

.

* * *

.

.

Terlalu cepat untuk menyesal, terlalu cepat untuk berpuas diri. Ini baru awal ketika Sasuke dan Sakura putuskan untuk menjalin hubungan kasih mereka yang rumit. Tak ada cinta, hanya kepura-puraan. Masing-masing dari mereka sebenarnya masih terus mencari hal penting yang mereka inginkan. Harapan sejati. Sesuatu yang berharga. Yang semuanya terkait pada objek yang sebenarnya sudah tak ada. Meski dengan alasan berbeda, tapi tujuan mereka sama. Semua dilakukan untuk Itachi.

Berpacaran dengan orang yang mirip dengan mantan kekasih yang tak bisa kau lupakan itu keasyikan tersendiri bagi Sakura. Dia menikmatinya. Sasuke juga cukup penurut, meski terkadang sulit dan keras kepala ketika Sakura menyuruhnya melakukan kebiasaan-kebiasaan Itachi selama mereka berpacaran. Sambil terus mengenangnya, dia telusuri kembali masa-masa itu. Seperti pergi berkencan ke tempat biasa mereka menghabiskan waktu atau memesan menu makanan yang sama.

"Tidak, aku tak mau. Singkirkan itu dariku." ucap Sasuke terus menolak.

"Ya, kau harus mau. Lakukan ini untukku." pinta Sakura terus memaksa.

"Hah?! Jangan harap ya. Sekali tidak tetap TIDAK!"

"HARUS!" balas Sakura, "Sekali kau lakukan sekarang aku janji tak akan memintanya lagi. Aku mohon, Sasuke~… ayolah, pliiis. Tolong hargai usahaku."

Sakura mulai merajuk dan itu bikin Sasuke risih. "Ugh, Apa-apaan sih kau ini?! Aku bilang aku tak mau. Aku tak suka, jangan paksa."

"Tapi Itachi suka. Makanya kau harus mau." bujuk Sakura, "Tolong habiskan _strawberry short cake special_ buatanku ini."

Sasuke memutar matanya bosan. Demi apapun dirinya ini kan tidak suka makan makanan manis tapi malah dipaksa makan kue semacam itu. Argh, kesal juga dia. Memang kalau masalah selera makan Sasuke berlawanan dengan Itachi. Dirinya lebih tergoda makan satu karung tomat segar daripada makan sepotong kue manis itu. Tentu saja karena tomat adalah buah kesukaannya.

"Hei, kan sudah kubilang jangan protes kalau kau kuperlakukan seperti Itachi!" kesal Sakura.

"Tapi bukan dengan cara ini." protes Sasuke.

"Dasar tak berguna. Kau ternyata sama sekali tak bisa diandalkan, wek~…" cibir Sakura sambil julurkan lidahnya.

"Tch," bikin Sasuke bête dan rasanya ingin jitak kepala jidat lebar gadis itu. "Sial, aku kan bukan Itachi."

Mendengar gumaman Sasuke itu membuat Sakura terdiam sejenak. Ekspresinya berubah sedih, walau senyuman samar masih nampak terlihat di wajah. "Yup, kau benar. Kau memang bukan dia. Meskipun kau ini pengganti, tapi kau tak akan bisa benar-benar menjadi dirinya."

"Hn." Sasuke lekas palingkan wajahnya. Dia menghindar dan coba halau perasaannya sendiri yang mulai terbawa suasana hati Sakura. Terus terang dalam hati Sasuke pun setuju. Meski dia berusaha menjadi Itachi, tapi ada hal-hal yang berbeda yang tak bisa dia lakukan.

Semakin mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu bersama, semakin menjadi dekat dan saling mengenal. Sakura temukan hal lain dalam diri Sasuke yang membuatnya tertarik. Membandingkan dengan sosok Itachi, meski terkesan mirip tapi Sasuke adalah Sasuke. Dia berbeda. Itachi yang lebih periang, Sasuke yang bersikap dingin. Itachi yang banyak bicara, Sasuke yang lebih banyak mendengar. Itachi yang suka bergerak, Sasuke yang diam. Dua orang itu sebenarnya bertolak belakang namun saling melengkapi jika mereka bisa disatukan. Meskipun ada kalanya Sakura kecewa karena ada yang berbeda, tapi perasaan yang dia rasakan tetap sama. Kerinduan, kehangatan, rasa nyaman, tempat orang bersandar, dia suka saat-saat bersama Sasuke.

Kesan Sasuke terhadap Sakura sendiri pun sedikit berubah. Dia kira gadis itu menyebalkan. Gadis manja yang serampangan, jahat dan tak berperasaan. Nyatanya Sakura tak seperti itu. Apa yang selalu Sakura lakukan dan bicarakan tentang Itachi terkesan seperti benar-benar itulah cinta. Selalu ada kesenangan dan kebahagiaan. Gadis itu seolah tulus pada Itachi. Berbeda dengan dugaan Sasuke selama ini. Meskipun begitu dirinya masih belum percaya sepenuhnya. Masih ada banyak hal yang ingin Sasuke pastikan tentang Sakura.

…

"Ayo kita kencan!" ajak Sakura di suatu hari.

Gadis itu memang lebih antusias mengajak Sasuke mengunjungi tempat-tempat kenangannya bersama Itachi. Sambil jalan dia akan berceloteh, menceritakan banyak hal. Sasuke yang mendengarnya terkadang ikut terkenang. Dalam hati dia pun merasa rindu pada sosok sang kakak. Tapi saat sindrom _brother complex_-nya kambuh maka diapun akan ikut cemburu. Ketika dirasa sejak kepergian Itachi ke Konoha, kakaknya itu pasti lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Sakura ketimbang dirinya.

"Waaa~…pemandangannya keren!" teriak Sakura riang sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di kaca gondola bianglala tempat mereka menaiki salah satu wahana di Konoha _Wonderland_ sekarang.

Sasuke _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah gadis itu yang seperti anak kecil. "Hentikan. Kau buat gondolanya goyang nih."

"Hihihi, kau takut jatuh?" goda Sakura. Dengan sengaja gadis itu hentak-hentakkan kakinya, mencoba menakut-nakuti Sasuke. "Hayoo… hayooo… jatuuuh… hehehe~…"

Lelaki raven itu mendengus seraya menatap bosan. Ayolah, apa Sakura pikir dirinya setakut itu, padahal Sasuke hanya malas melihat tingkah gadisnya yang norak. Sakura tampak begitu antusias. Masih saja dia kagumi pemandangan malam Konoha yang tampak terlihat indah bertabur kerlap-kerlip lampu dan bintang dari atas sini. Tak salah mereka memilih menaiki wahana ini sebagai yang terakhir sebelum pulang. Terus terang lelaki itu lelah. Seharian ini menghabiskan waktu di taman ria menemani Sakura untuk berkencan. Mereka sudah naik berbagai macam wahana yang ada. Berjalan-jalan, menikmati jajanan, menonton karnaval dan pertunjukan.

Melihat Sakura begitu menempel dengan kaca dan tampak sedang melamun, bermaksud membalas tingkah gadis itu tadi, Sasuke temukan sebuah cara. Dia menunggu waktu yang tepat saat mereka berada di puncak, ketika dilihatnya gadis itu lengah, dengan gerakan cepat Sasuke dorong Sakura...

_**Brakk**_

"KYAAA…" jerit Sakura, barusan dia merasakan dirinya terhempas ketika didorong Sasuke. Kaget bukan main terlebih pintu keluar yang kena dorong itu seakan nyaris jebol. "A-pa yang kau lakukan… hhh~… hhh~… hh~…"

"Ahahahaha…" Sasuke tertawa puas, apalagi melihat wajah gadis itu sampai pucat dan terduduk di lantai. "Kau sendiri takut jatuh, eh?" sindir Sasuke.

"Mmmph…" Sakura masih terdiam. Dia katupkan bibirnya yang gemetar sementara perlahan sedikit demi sedikit cairan bening nampak tergenang pada emeraldnya. "Gimana kalau aku sampai jatuh betulan coba…" gumamnya lemah, "Kau bercanda… atau benar-benar ingin membunuhku?"

"Hn." Onyx itu berkilat tajam, Sasuke segera pasang tampang serius. "Aku ingin membunuhmu." jawabnya sambil menyeringai.

Sakura sesaat bergeming menatap Sasuke, "Tch," sebelum akhirnya gadis itu membuang muka seraya tersenyum pahit. Perlahan dia duduk kembali ke tempatnya, "Candaanmu itu gak lucu, Sasuke." balas Sakura dengan datar.

Sasuke perhatikan ada yang berbeda dengan ekpresi Sakura kali ini. "Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke. Tak seperti sebelumnya saat mereka terkadang bercanda, Sakura pasti masih bisa tertawa menanggapinya. Tapi kali ini tidak.

"Waktu itupun aku lakukan hal yang sama." ucap Sakura sambil menunduk.

Sasuke mengernyit tak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu? Ada hubungannya dengan Itachi?"

"He'em…" angguk Sakura.

Diam sesaat. Situasi seperti ini malah bikin Sasuke jadi penasaran. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Sakura masih berpaling menatap jauh pemandangan di luar sana. Seolah tengah mengenang masa lalu, "Hari itu aku memaksanya pergi. Meski tahu sebenarnya dia tak mau, tapi karena baik hati dia selalu menurut."

"Hn." Sasuke dengarkan cerita Sakura dengan seksama.

"Seperti biasa saat bersamanya aku selalu gembira, walaupun mungkin dia sendiri tak terlalu menikmatinya. Yah tak jauh beda seperti denganmu sekarang. Sepanjang hari kami bersama, tapi nyatanya tak benar-benar bersama. Aku tahu karena sepanjang hari itu dia tak memikirkanku. Hatinya berada di tempat yang lain." Gadis itu sekilas tersenyum, "Aku ingin naik bianglala, sekali saja, bersama dengan orang yang aku cintai. Aku ingin melihatnya tersenyum, tertawa, sekali saja, di hari itu dengan tulus padaku. Aku coba menggodanya, membuyarkan lamunannya, iseng bercanda menakutinya seperti yang kau lakukan tadi. Dan hasilnya dia malah marah padaku, ha ha…" Sejenak Sakura tertawa hambar, kemudian gadis itu menoleh pada Sasuke. "Menurutmu kenapa? Kenapa dia marah padaku? Apa aku ini menyebalkan?"

Sasuke mengernyit, terus terang tak mengerti. Membayangkan Itachi yang baik hati bisa sampai marah tentu tindakan Sakura mengesalkannya. "Apa kau mengganggunya?" tanya Sasuke.

Gadis itu tautkan alisnya, "Eh, bagaimana kau tahu?" Sakura terkekeh pelan sambil mengangguk-angguk, "Iya, aku mengganggunya."

"Hn?"

"Ponsel!" pinta Sakura tiba-tiba, "Berikan ponselmu!"

"Untuk apa?" heran Sasuke.

"Sudah, cepat berikan!" Sakura terus memaksa, sampai dia merebut dan mengambilnya sendiri dari Sasuke.

"Heh, apa maksudmu? Kembalikan!" protes Sasuke.

Sakura pegang erat dan sembunyikan ponsel itu di balik punggungnya. "Tidak. Cium aku dulu baru kukembalikan."

"HAH?!" Sasuke tercengang mendengar permintaannya. "Kau gila? Jangan bercanda!"

"AHAHAHAHA…" tiba-tiba gadis itu tertawa renyah, bikin Sasuke makin tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. "HAHAHA… bagus banget. Bagus banget barusan, Sasu~…" ucapnya sambil masih tertawa-tawa. "Kata-katamu persis seperti Itachi waktu itu, hehe… Jangan bercanda, apa kau gila? Begitu ucapnya, hahaha…"

"Ng? Tentu saja. Semua orang juga pasti spontan ucapkan hal itu."

_**Grep**_

Tiba-tiba Sakura menyerang Sasuke. Dia tahan tubuh lelaki itu seraya meletakkan satu jarinya menutup mulut Sasuke. "Sst, salah." desisnya, "Harusnya kau diam dan biarkan aku selesaikan." Sakura tangkup wajah Sasuke, menatapnya lekat. "Aku mohon, sekali ini saja… ucapku waktu itu. Lihat aku, perhatikan aku, pikirkan aku, kakak… Aku mencintaimu." Sakura lantas praktekan kejadiannya sampai pada gadis itu dengan berani mengecup bibir Sasuke. Hanya sekilas, sebelum dia menyingkir dan memilih menyembunyikan diri di dada pemuda itu.

Sasuke bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, tapi dia merasakan tubuh Sakura gemetar. Isak tangis pun samar terdengar. Berulang kali nama Itachi disebut. Juga kata 'maaf' yang diucapkan seakan penuh penyesalan. Entah apa alasannya, yang bisa Sasuke sadari sekarang seolah ada kepedihan dalam diri Sakura. Dan itu bukanlah sebuah kebohongan. Kenapa bisa gadis itu sampai merasa sakit seperti ini?

…

…

**_~flashback~_**

Ponsel itu berdering. Sakura melihat ekspresi Itachi berubah saat melihatnya. Terlihat ragu antara harus memilih mengangkat telepon itu sekarang atau tidak.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Sakura ingin tahu.

"Ehm, tidak. Bukan siapa-siapa." jawab Itachi sambil tersenyum, tampak biasa. Dia putuskan untuk menutup panggilan itu.

Tapi tak lama ponselnya kembali berdering. Kali ini Itachi tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya. Terlihat ada sedikit kekhawatiran. Meskipun tak bilang, tapi Sakura sadari itu dari siapa dan apa yang Itachi pikirkan. Gadis itu tak suka melihatnya, maka dengan kasar dan tiba-tiba Sakura rebut ponsel Itachi dan lekas menyembunyikannya di balik punggung.

"Cium aku dulu baru kukembalikan." pinta Sakura.

Itachi tercengang mendengarnya. "Jangan bercanda Sakura, kembalikan ponselku. Apa kau sudah gila?"

Sakura mengangguk-angguk, "Iya, aku gila. Aku sudah gila karena dirimu."

Sekali lagi ponsel itu berdering, sekarang Sakura bisa lihat dengan jelas ada nama 'Konan' yang tertera di layar. Dirinya tak percaya mengetahui hal ini. Terlebih melihat Itachi malah seperti ingin secepatnya mengangkat telepon itu. Membuat Sakura tak bisa lagi menahan perasaannya.

"Aku mohon, sekali ini saja…" ucap Sakura, "Lihat aku, perhatikan aku, pikirkan aku, kakak… Aku mencintaimu." Gadis itu dengan cepat lantas mengecup bibir Itachi selama beberapa detik. Dirasa tak ada balasan atas tindakannya, Sakura lepaskan pagutannya dan menatap Itachi kecewa.

"Sudah?" tanya Itachi, "Kalau begitu kembalikan ponselku."

Ekh?!

Seketika itu batinnya sakit sekaligus terluka.

**_~flashback~_**

…

…

Lima putaran telah berlalu. Gondola itu akhirnya berhenti. Sakura melangkah keluar dan sesaat masih menyeka kembali kedua matanya yang kini menjadi sembab. Selama beberapa menit tadi dia menangis dan Sasuke yang berada disampingnya tanpa banyak bicara hanya terus menemani. Dia tak berikan perlakuan lembut apapun. Hanya balas memeluk tapi bagi Sakura itu sudah cukup. Karena sudah lama sekali tak dia tumpahkan perasaannya seperti ini. Dan kehadiran Sasuke sebagai tempat bersandar baginya itu sudah sangat membantu.

Sakura lekas menggandeng lengan Sasuke tatkala lelaki itu hendak berjalan lebih dulu darinya. "Jangan tinggalkan aku." pinta Sakura, "Untuk yang satu ini aku minta kau tak usah menjadi Itachi."

Bayangan kejadian masa lalu kembali terlintas. Sakura masih ingat ketika itu Itachi segera pergi meninggalkan dirinya setelah mendapat kabar terjadi sesuatu pada Konan. Sakura hanya menatap kepergian orang yang dicintainya memilih mementingkan orang lain. Sakura tahu dia akan selalu kalah dari wanita itu. Tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ketika dari awal dia tahu bahwa cinta pada Itachi ini hanyalah cinta sepihak.

"Jangan pergi dariku," lanjut Sakura, dengan erat dia genggam tangan Sasuke. "Karena sepertinya aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu Sasu~… tetaplah bersamaku."

"Hn, terserah…" jawab Sasuke, "Selama ini menarik, aku bilang aku masih bisa menemanimu."

Sakura tersenyum. Memang bukan jawaban yang memuaskan, tapi baginya itu sudah cukup. "Terima kasih."

Sasuke lekas palingkan wajahnya, menghindari tatapan emerald yang entah kenapa belakangan ini terasa mengganggunya. Mata itu terlihat terlalu polos. Lama-lama seakan bisa melunakan hatinya. Rasa dendamnya. Padahal Sasuke tak akan berhenti sampai sini.

.

.

.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=

**TBC... Next to Chapter 6**

=0=0=0=0=0=0=

* * *

**Author Note:**

Yo minna~ (^-^)/ Akhirnya updet juga nih, maaf ya lama~… dan diluar dugaan ceritanya aga sedikit berubah dari rencana awal saya bikin. Bagian ketemu Konan pada spoiler saya skip buat chapter depan coz kepanjangan. Ga tau apa feel-nya kali ini dapet atau gak, tapi beginilah cerita ini saya buat, hehe~…

Ga ada spoiler chap 6 ah sekarang, coz belum kepikiran (^-^)a Tunggu aja lanjutannya. Dan sepertinya saya tidak bisa menjanjikan akan bisa updet cepet nih *maaf ya~ tapi akan selalu saya usahakan. Makasih banget buat yang udah baca dan komen/review, apalagi buat yang udah nunggu bahkan mpe suka nagih, khekhekhe~… ini special buat kalian. Ternyata banyak juga yang review T-T *senang sekaligus terharu* sangat-sangat berterima kasih pada kalian, maaf ga bisa balas satu-satu terutama buat yang ga login. Maaf ya~...

* * *

**Special Thanks to Reviewers:**

**Nina317Elf, Morena L, Ricchi, CherryBlossoms Sasuke, arissachin, Mulberry Redblack, kanon rizumu, aguma, anzu qyuji, hanazono yuri, Tsurugi De Lelouch, UchiHarunoKid, Alisha Blooms, Uchiha Tachi'4'Sora, Momo kuro, Guest, Raditiya, senayuki-chan, Chan-chan, Guest, Guest, Uchiha Adela Zoldyck, Hikari 'HongRhii, Guest, Ramen panas, lucyheart, Itsmemememe (2x), Guest, Guest, , UchiNami Selvie, Haekal Uchiha, Uchiha Shesura-chan, Aoi Lia Uchiha, Akane Shun, SuntQ**

**Favoriters**

**Followers**

And

**All of You Silent Readers**

* * *

**...**

**Next to PRECIOUS Chapter 6 : OUT OF MIND**

**...**

Pikiran atau perasaan? Mana buatmu yang lebih bisa dipercaya? Kau coba mengelak. Kau coba hindari. Kau coba abaikan. Kau coba tak peduli. Tapi satu hal yang pasti kau tak bisa kembali, ketika kau sadari kau telah terjebak dalam permainanmu sendiri.

…

\(^-^) **See You ~** **RnRnC?** (^-^)/


End file.
